The Multiple Hypotheses Theorem
by thebluemartian
Summary: Post The Flaming Spittoon. The gang head to Las Vegas for a conference where Sheldon is presenting monumental findings. Soon there are changes in Sheldon and Amy's new relationship and a lot changes in the whole group. Shenny. T for now, MA later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first TBBT fanfic. I have always loved the idea of Shenny and after the last episode I just had to address it. *Spoilers for seasons 1-5 (current)*

I will keep updating frequently as I am getting into this story. It might be a little slow at first, but I promise lots of good stuff for all the characters on the show. And please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Bang Theory. Just borrowing it for the time being.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Penny called into the empty living room of apartment 4A.<p>

Pulling an oversized suit case behind him, Leonard began to rush out of his bedroom with an annoyed expression on his face that looked pleading to his neighbor and ex-girlfriend. It was not an expression that Penny was unfamiliar with. Leonard only ever had two pleading expressions, one for her that was all puppy eyes and one for her that nearly spoke the words 'Sheldon is at it again'.

Puzzled, Penny asked in a slightly worried tone "everything alright Leonard? Ooh that bag is huge, watch out before you nock something over!" and hurried to help Leonard avoid hitting the corner of the chair in the living room lest Sheldon begin to accuse him of yet another unfounded fault. Wondering what was up with the guys she has grown so close to over the past six years she began to open her mouth to ask before Sheldon poked his head out of the hallway.

"Leonard, really. Surely you can't be so inept as to need Penny's help with our baggage, even if she is undeniably brawny."

"It isn't _our _baggage Sheldon. Just because I own the case doesn't mean I have any ownership of all the stuff you crammed into it. Really, do you think you need all of these books in _Vegas_? Surely you could relax just a little after the convention and let us have a good time."

Penny was used to this, used to Sheldon leaving no room for fun when it came to conventions and his work. Last time, she actually got to come along as Amy's plus-one. It had been a disaster of a panel, degenerating into free-form purge of all the relationship frustrations of her geeky group of friends. She never really felt too bad about it, especially since she was a participant airing her problems with Leonard's proclamation that Raj interrupted them getting back together. Sure, she was going to sleep with him and did miss that connection on some level, but she was not headed for girlfriend ally. The next night she did feel a tad guilty though, as Sheldon seemed even less pleased than usual with the ill-success of the panel.

Briefly she wondered out loud "What are the books for? Just to escape us all?"

Sheldon nearly grimaced his reply. "It's not books, its extra copies of my presentation I took the liberty to print up. Lest I take further risks in my career, I have backups on my person as well."

Penny knew that look, that slight fall of the corner of Sheldon's usually sardonic tone and the downward tug of the corner of his mouth. It only ever happened when Sheldon mentioned his career ever since the prank the guys played in the Artic. She came to think of it as his body's own invention: the Arctic tic.

She was worried for a slight second but reminded herself, this was Sheldon and he seemed to overall have forgiven his friends for their antics, even if it had hit him in the only place he felt anything- his career. So, she began to let the worry in her chest drop and attempt a change in subject but Leonard just had to interject.

"Oh come off it Sheldon! You are already making the whole week about you anyhow, can't you just let us wait for Raj, Howard and the girls to get here so we can go through your inane orientation for the trip and set off on the least enjoyable Vegas trip we are ever gonna have?"

Leonard crossed his arms defensively, obviously waiting for some sort of witty retort from his roommate. But all he got was a brief "very well" from Sheldon who slowly spun on his heel and returned to his bedroom with a slam of his door.

Had Raj and Howard not just opened the door before Sheldon's storming off, Penny probably would have just stood there with her mouth open, trying to figure out what went up everyone's ass all of a sudden. And truly she did wonder what all _that_ was about. But knowing Sheldon's display was witnessed but the others made her almost defensive of her wack-a-doodle neighbor.

'_Sure, he can be a lot to handle sometimes, but do these guys even try to figure it all out?'_ She thought. '_Sometimes I wonder if Leonard just tries to push his buttons on purpose or if it just gets to him- living with Sheldon.'_

Somewhere during her pause into thought she realized all three of her guys were staring at her, as if looking to her to take the bullet and go after Sheldon. This too, she was used to. Over the years she took care of Sheldon when he was sick, even singing 'Soft Kitty' to him. And she was the one to try to comfort him when he cried after the can-opener incident was revealed. But he had taken care of her too like when she fell in the shower (even though he took a peek) and when he loaned her money with no thought on the matter whatsoever. Before she knew it, she was standing just inside of Sheldon's room closing the door softly behind her.

"People can't be in my room, Penny."

"I know sweetie, but you have to talk to me." She sighed. "What's the matter? Why are you so worried?"

"Surely even you can see why. I am about to present my brilliant research which is as close as anyone has ever come to proving string theory and yet again I am surrounded by everyone-and Amy. I just miss the science, Penny." He took his turn to sigh, though nearly condescendingly. "And don't call me sweetie."

Sheldon, who was sitting on his bed flopped his upper body down onto his pillows, leaving his legs hanging off the bed at an awkward angle. He heaved a giant sigh that Penny knew was one controlled breath away from tears.

To give herself a minute to address the first part of his little revelation about the trip, Penny decided to attack his last comment first. "Why can't I call you sweetie anymore, Dr. Whack-a-doodle?"

"Do whatever you want, Penny." He sighed. "It doesn't mean anything anyhow."

Penny reached to touch his shoulder but before she could even say 'huh?' at his last statement, Amy poked her head in.

"Hey bestie. Leonard said Sheldon was upset about something." Amy nearly sighed, but was also a little too chipper. "According to page 13, paragraph 3 or our relationship agreement, all emotional or psychological consoling is my responsibility. I will take it from here."

Penny found herself on the other side of Sheldon's door, just sort of staring at it. She couldn't figure out what felt so off about the whole little five-minute adventure she just had in this apartment.

'_Sometimes,_' she mused, "_its like my second home here. So why do I feel so displaced all of a sudden?'_

It wasn't until she got back into the living room, where everyone was waiting- Raj, Leonard, Howard, Bernadette, herself- everyone other than Amy, that she realized what was so off. She was used to being the one to console the fragile ego of Dr. Cooper.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this chapter is about twice as long as the first. Most of the chapters will probably be this way I hope! I am having so much fun with this story I hope to get even another chapter out before the end of the weekend.

I am trying to stick to cannon as much as possible and find Amy to be such an obstacle. I absolutely LOVE her but at the same time this is a Shenny story. So I won't go too hard on her, not yet anyway.

Please review!

Oh, and to my first review: I definitely will make it M later.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Bang Theory.

* * *

><p>Penny had wanted more time than she got to mull over the odd hostility she witnessed in the apartment. She was used to snide remarks but rarely had she ever seen Leonard fight with Sheldon the way they just did. Usually there was a spat (and most of the time that was between her and Sheldon, not him and Leonard) and then it was over. But today Sheldon nearly ran into his room.<p>

She was relieved when she saw him come out ten minutes after Amy replaced her in consoling Sheldon and they all went along with Sheldon's orientation which as always began with car assignments.

On the last trip, they had two cars. The first driven by Leonard and the second driven by Bernadette. But on this trip, Raj decided he could not stand anymore of Howard and Bernadette's singing so he talked Sheldon into allowing him to take his car as well. It probably would not have worked, had Raj not logically explained the added benefit of a third car capable of carrying half the group in case one of the others failed. Sheldon immediately relented.

Penny decided she preferred the silent company of Raj this time around, as opposed to the incessant singing of Howard, or getting kicked out of the lead car by Sheldon. So she thought that on the first leg of the five hour journey she would be able to take some time and figure out what was going on with her friends but all she got out of the first two hours of conversational silence (Raj put on Bollywood tunes after fifteen minutes) were more questions than answers.

'_Why were they even fighting? Did it just come out of nowhere or did I walk in midway? I wonder how Amy got him out of that funk so quick. Maybe she really is good for him after all'_ her stomach inexplicably sank.

She decided to replay her short conversation with Sheldon in his bedroom. -_"And don't call me sweetie."-"Why can't I call you sweetie anymore, Dr. Whack-a-doodle?"_-_"Do whatever you want, Penny."-"It doesn't mean anything anyhow." - _

This time her heart sank. She knew it had surprised him when she said he was not the guy. She knew he probably did think he was the one she had wanted.

'_But really, why would he think that? Sure I do call him sweetie, just like I call everyone else. But _Sheldon?_ There is no way I was flirting with him all these years-ok maybe not intentionally-ok maybe not intentionally since after getting to know him.' _She admitted to herself, "_I did start off our whole acquaintance flirting with him by his white board before I showed any interest in Leonard…'_

Penny didn't get to finish that train of thought as the group pulled up to the first designated bathroom stop. Raj had noticed her pensive mood the whole way there but decided there was little he could do to help her seeing as he was still unable to talk to her without alcohol and it would probably not be a good idea to write notes while driving. But he did care about whatever was going on in her head.

After they nearly slept together and she didn't hold anything against him, Raj found he was rather comfortable around Penny. Had he not still wished a little more had happened that night, and that maybe he could get another stab at it, he would have relegated her to near sister-status. So before he let her out of the car for the break he did scratch a quick note to her on the back of a Cheesecake Factory receipt.

"Sheldon?" The note read. She looked at him for more of an explanation but just found frustration and concern on his face. He further amended the note: "He ok? U ok?"

Penny was almost pleasantly surprised that he has zeroed in on her thoughts. But there was some discontent creeping in the back of her head with the whole idea of being boggled down with thoughts of Sheldon for so long when she could have been mindlessly talking about shoes with Raj helpless to change the topic. So she just kissed Raj's cheek to thank him for his concern and dismissed the whole thing.

When they got going again she changed her silence to talking about shoes and all the shopping she planned to get done in Las Vegas.

-T-B-B—T-

The room arrangements were the same as last time: Howard and Bernadette in one room, Leonard and Sheldon sharing the room next to them, Raj in his own room and Penny with Amy. That was at least how it was supposed to be. When they got to the hotel, Sheldon threw a fit complaining to the management of the pyramid shaped hotel which was full to capacity, that Raj's reservation was not put through and Amy and Penny's room only had one King bed, not two queens as requested. So, despite the seemingly lack of space, the whole party was upgraded to nicer suites. (It may have been one of the few times the whole group was actually happy to have the pain in the butt around to complain to someone).

Sheldon and Leonard's room was two doors down from Howard and Bernadette's. Both rooms still had the same number and size beds as before, but nicer finishes and much better views of the strip. As for Raj's situation, he and Amy/Penny ended up sharing a parlored suite with Raj on the sofa. Sheldon almost threw another stink about someone being left to sleep on a sofa but Howard pulled him away from the front desk when the manager had just a few too many of Sheldon's condescending remarks thrown his way.

Penny was just happy to have a roof over her head half an hour later as they began unpacking their bags in their room. Raj was just glad that this time he probably would not get kicked out of his room by Sheldon when all the rooms inevitably got switched. Vaguely, the idea that he might want some quality time with Amy (if you know what I mean-Howard popped into his head) crossed his mind. But he shook it off, thinking that if that were going to be the case, she would probably have been booked in a room with him anyhow. The thought offended him on several levels, most of which he just didn't even want to think about.

He heard Amy pass by him while he was refolding his pants and putting them into the armoire housing the television in the parlor when she opened the door and let Sheldon in. In his usual fashion Sheldon sized up the place and proceeded to walk into the girl's room with what looked like a black light.

Passed out on top of the covers, Penny began drooling all over the perfectly stuffed hypoallergenic pillows Sheldon managed to request before he alienated the hotel staff.

"Shushhh," Amy whispered a little loudly, "my bestie has a head ache from the drive. Don't wake her up. I am going to go to try out the pillow menu while you scan down the bed for me, I don't like the hypoallergenic pillows they have here." Amy wanted to pat her boyfriend on the arm if she couldn't kiss him on the cheek, but she knew that was out of the question.

Page 4, paragraph 5, section 13 of the relationship agreement: **All physical contact between said parties must be (a) initiated by the 'boyfriend' or (b) mutually agreed upon by prior arrangement; as it relates to both the activity and duration thereof. **

So Amy just slightly tilted her head and gave Sheldon permission to scan her bed down with the black light as she left.

Sheldon did just that, relieved that he found nothing on the bed to be concerned with, though the drapes did have a suspicious spot on them. He reminded himself not to let Amy touch those-and not to tell Penny lest she unwisely lick them or something in an act of rebellion to his warnings. He smiled slightly to himself at the thought, sitting on Amy's bed facing a sleeping Penny.

Noticing through the open bedroom door that Raj had left as well, Sheldon allowed himself a moment to revel in the thought of yet another verbal spar with Penny. He did love it, even if it infuriated him and sometimes belittled his ego. He wasn't sure what was worse about fighting with Penny. Was it that she often won? Was it that she won even though his IQ was so much higher? Could it be because she knew all the right buttons to push and he only had the obvious lack of education or career path to retaliate with? Or maybe that it simply meant more time with—

Penny began to snore. Loudly. And not rhythmically at all.

Sheldon heaved a disappointed sigh and walked around the other bed to her side, gently trying to roll her from her back to her side where she wouldn't snore as much. He took off her shoes, leaving them neatly by her bed. He slid the duvet from under her, not without some difficulty, and swung it to cover her up to her shoulders. She wiggled her legs and drowsily turned to her other side, nearly rolling off the bed. Sheldon rushed to catch her but she cuddled his arms into her grasp.

Sheldon's face began to display the panic that would be expected of him as he tried to remove his arm from the offending grasp. _"If it were anyone else, I would probably just wake them to reclaim myself. I couldn't bear it with her._" The next thoughts that were about to come never did and his hand, lodged between Penny's arm and her body as she squiggled more in her sleep, came to passively rest on her right breast. Sheldon froze. Here he was kneeling by the bed of his girlfriend's best friend, in their joint hotel room, with his hand trapped on top of the breast of his best friend's ex-girlfriend. Her warm, soft, ample, breast.

He yelped and extracted his hand with more force than necessary. He stood abruptly and was about to run out of the room when he heard little mumblings from beneath him.

"mmhmm ummm whose it?" Sheldon resisted the urge to correct her grammar.

"Sheldon. Go to sleep" he whispered frantically.

"S'ok Sheldon." He thought he was in the clear, then "I always liked Sheldon." She mumbled nearly inaudibly, already reproaching REM. "Sheldon-Sheldor, my night in armor." A slight smile betrayed her placid face.

Had it not been for hearing the click of the main door to the suite he probably, as he admitted to himself later, would have tried to see what else she would say. But it was wrong somehow, being there still when he knew he was done with the scanning, when he had just has his hand-! He pushed himself past the curious look of Raj, forgetting his black light and ran all the way back to his room holding his hand out in front of him like he just touched a dead mouse until he washed it in his bathroom.

Then, he washed again. And again. And decided he needed a shower. He nearly calmed in there, until his eidetic memory failed him with the feel of her warmth, with -_"I always liked Sheldon".—_

Sheldon slid into his bed immediately after his shower, at only 6pm. Despite concern for putting off the schedule of his morning bowl movement he made his excuses to Leonard for not attending dinner and made a fake cough. Leonard, too afraid to have to care for a sick Sheldon on _vacation_, quickly left the room for the casino floor looking back only once toward the room wondering what seemed so off about the situation.

-T—B—B—T-

At dinner only Raj asked where Sheldon was before Leonard explained he was already asleep. Amy voiced a certain concern for his health as Penny was still in bed as well and he had been in there earlier, "Perhaps what she has is airborne and he contracted it." She mentioned checking in on him later but took Leonard's word that he seemed to only be tired from the drive. Everyone entirely ignored Howard's jab that both Penny and Sheldon seemed to turn in conveniently early (if you know what I mean). Bernadette elbowed him in sync with his signature eyebrow raising. '_They really are good for one another_,' Raj silently beamed.

Despite his assurances to Amy, Leonard did take a few minutes while he chewed on his non-Sheldon-approved-restaurant Enchiladas to consider that maybe Sheldon did catch something from Penny. It always seemed that he got sick after hugging her. Did they hug? Maybe when she was consoling him earlier today? No, even Sheldon didn't get sick that quickly.

He shook his head and reminded himself that in two days Sheldon had to give a presentation in front of nearly three hundred and the last few times he got up in front of crowds not even half this size, both times had been a disaster.

Leonard felt guilty. He felt guilty for those few minutes looking back on the times Sheldon made a fool of himself in public, at the awards ceremony, teaching a lecture, proclaiming to have proven string theory after their trip to the Arctic—oh, that one hurt to think about. After all, Leonard was only responsible for the debacle at the awards ceremony in that he droned on about his mother distracting Penny from monitoring Sheldon's alcohol intake. The lecture he really didn't have anything to do with, though he did point out a lot of the insults being thrown Sheldon's way by his student via twitter. But, the can opener in the Arctic was still the big thorn in their friendship. Even he knew it. Ever since then, ever since he almost ruined his friend's career and got together with Penny things never fully went back to normal. Sheldon was just a little colder, a little more abrupt though a little less pompous.

That was a good thing in many respects but even though Leonard was loath to admit it, if anyone did deserve to gloat about his intelligence and achievements it was Sheldon. After all, even with such a major blow to his ego and his reputation Sheldon still managed to all but outright prove string theory just a few years after that set back. He had a lot more to go through, more academic review-hence the conference- but soon he would be recognized for what he was.

Leonard was trying to cheer himself up at the thought that something good was coming out of his work and that his friend was becoming more human, more settled now having girlfriend on a contractual basis. But even he could see in the last few months since that was made official that he was less than happy with both situations. And he felt guilty that Sheldon was going to have to go through more hoops to get recognition for his work because of their stunt.

"_I remember once telling Penny that nothing was ever new in physics, that no new discoveries have been made in decades," _he mused, "_but Sheldon changed that now, and now he might not even be recognized for that brilliance. Because of us he might- might not- not get- not get the Nobel-" _The voice in his head choked on the words.

He looked to Raj who was eyeing him curiously but not too overtly for anyone else to notice. Raj shot him a face as if to ask "what's wrong?" since there were women present and he hadn't begun drinking yet. Leonard leaned in so Amy, who was sitting next to Raj wouldn't hear. "Monopoles." Raj looked startled for a second, remembering for himself how close they had come to breaking their friend. He was the one who seemed to feel the most guilty, the one who insisted they tell Sheldon sooner rather than later. Leonard knew this and recognized the same level of guilt flash over Raj's silent face. Looking back at Leonard, Raj leaned in squeaked "check?" hoping Leonard understood that he wanted to see Sheldon, not get the bill.

And just like that, Leonard and Raj rose from the table, Leonard excusing them as going to cruise for chicks, left their share of the bill on the table and began walking to Sheldon's room. Both were silent, and both were hoping they could figure out how to care for their friend- a feat they would both only ever attempt out of guilt.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, I managed to bang yet another chapter out today. I guess insomnia is good for something.

I expect that this story is going to run into several chapters, so stay tuned.

As always, I do not own The Big Bang Theory.

* * *

><p>Penny woke up with a very noisy growl of hunger from her belly. She looked around her hotel room, thankful that either Amy or Raj thought enough totuck her into the covers and take off her shoes. She had been so tired and her head hurt so much from the oddness of the day so far and the drive that all she remembered doing when getting to the room and feeling relieved, hanging her nice dresses in the closet and shoving her bag with everything else in it (underwear, work-out clothes, jeans, birth control, ect.) under the bed to get them out of the way before she flopped on the bed and buried her head in the perfect pillows Sheldon managed to get for her.<p>

Thinking of Sheldon made her a little uneasy and she wasn't quite awake enough to examine why. She did think it was quite sweet that he remembered her allergy to down pillows (or did he make that request for Amy?). He did always take care of her one way or another and that made her have just a little sharp pain when she breathed in, like she was missing out on something she didn't even know was there to miss. But just as quick as the thoughts popped into her head they vanished too soon for her to get a good grasp on them.

She needed a drink.

Penny looked around spotted the minibar but remembered that she was here on Sheldon's dime. She thought how sweet it was of him to insist that since Amy did not get a plus-one for this venture (she was just loaned for moral support by the university) that he asked Penny to take that place as his plus-ne and come as part of the group like last time. He even made sure she knew how to play craps so that she could enjoy some time in the casino on something other than slots. She smiled at the memory:

"I can't wait to hit the slots!" She nearly screamed in his ear after he told her she was coming to Las Vegas.

Sheldon looked taken aback. "Surely you know Penny," He ignored her glare. "The best odds in the house are at craps. Plus, I do think you would enjoy the social component to the game. Everyone works with one another rather than at odds. It can be quite entertaining, even for my tastes and being based on mere chance."

The next night Sheldon set up a full sized craps table in his apartment, having everyone participate in the non-optional clinic designed to teach Penny the game and "acclimate the group to the socio-economic status particular to the game and casinos in which will in undoubtedly visit. I have a list here in the itinerary."

Thinking better than to make Sheldon (or the University, she wasn't sure who was paying for her trip) pay for her mini-bar snack, Penny decided to make her way down to the café she passed on her way in, hoping she would get a good signal on her cell phone and be able to find the rest of the group.

After a long and hot shower, Penny was fully dressed and about to leave when she spotted a long black wand-thingy propped by Amy's bed. Curious, she picked it up to inspect and read the handy label BLACK LIGHT. She remembered a 60 minutes special on hotel cleanliness that used black lights. Instantly she realized it must have been Sheldon's and-oh he probably used it while she was there, asleep.

She pushed an odd feeling of sadness away from her thoughts thinking that he was there and she missed him. It was odd and she supposed that maybe she just missed his presence more than anything. Now that he was 'official' with Amy, he spent more time doing things with her than he did with the rest of the group. He even added an 'Anything-can-happen Tuesday' to his schedule once a month to the delight of everyone. That meant that she saw him one less Tuesday evening at the Cheesecake Factory to bring him his Barbeque bacon cheese burger with the barbeque sauce, bacon and cheese on the side, one less time per month and Amy got to take him to any other Sheldon approve restaurant in Pasadena. She kind of missed him the first time, and definitely did the second time. Not that she would admit it to anyone. Pathetic, huh?

She grabbed the light and decided she would try to see if either Leonard or Sheldon would be in the room. Peaking at her watch, she realized that at 8:30pm Sheldon might be in his room having his night time bowel movement. She grimaced; she really hated knowing that much about anyone's bowel movements, let alone Sheldon's. She made sure the automatic lock did its job when she left the room and made her way to Sheldon.

-T—B—B—T-

Leonard and Raj didn't even try to be quite as they entered the hotel room. When Leonard slipped his key in and opened the door, he was hoping that he would hear Sheldon scolding him for not being more considerate of his need for rest but Leonard was disappointed to find a sleeping and snoring Sheldon.

The two looked at each other, both wondering if they should even try to wake him. A silent conversation went on. Finally after about three minutes of deliberation, Raj shrugged and decided to bite the bullet and gently shook Sheldon's shoulder.

"It was innocent! I swear!" Sheldon shot up straight in bed. Both friends looked puzzled.

"Dude, doesn't he usually say 'Danger, Danger' or something like that?" Raj looked to Leonard while Sheldon drowsily rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Yeah, hey Sheldon, you alright? What was innocent?" remembering why they came up here, "Are you ok? Afraid of talking in front of everyone, huh?" Leonard asked with much concern on his face.

Sheldon stared at his two friends like they must have been the most daft people he had ever known and momentarily wondered how he became friends with such inferior beings who coould not even grasp that he was feeling guilty, that he was guilty that he touched—'_Oh why can't I stop thinking about it!"_ Suddenly he realized that they didn't known and was about to think and respond to their other queries '_they still care that I have stage fright?' _ When he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Penny came in like she belonged there. She stopped a few feet from the bed when she realized Sheldon looked _terrified._

"Sweet-" She stopped when she remembered his request earlier, earning a small stare from Raj, "Sheldon, what's the matter, I just brought back your blacklight, it was in my room."

Sheldon turned paler than a sheet of paper. Penny just saw another deer in headlights and desperately wished she knew what to do about it and wondered if she should call Mary Cooper who was now on her speed dial. When had she gotten so wrapped up in Sheldon's wellbeing that she had his mother's number at the ready and called her twice a month?

"Penny, maybe you should wait outside or go get dinner. Raj, you didn't eat all that much. Maybe take Penny to that buffet? Oh, here. Howard's mom gave me a coupon." There were eye rolls all around. Quietly, Raj grabbed his jacket and backed away with Penny in toe. She wanted to ask him what was going on, but knew she would just get a shrug out of Raj so she decided to wait until she could corner Leonard later in the evening.

Leonard got Sheldon a glass of water and some ice down the hall, if only to concentrate and formulate what to say to Sheldon. He was obviously put off or at least startled by Penny. As he stood in front of the vending machines trying to determine what type of water Sheldon would find least offensive a short brunette approached his side with a wry smile. "Indecisive tonight?" She asked innocently.

Leonard couldn't help himself. She was five-foot four, in modest heals. She had a curvaceous body, perky breasts and the softest and naturally brightest lips he ever saw on the woman. She was breathtaking. While he checked her out, her smile just got even brighter. Entirely distracted from his task he stuck out his hand and introduced himself.

"Hey, Leonard Hofstadter, Caltech experimental physicist." He said nearly automatically. She giggled infectiously.

"Hey there cutie." Leanne Holman. UCLA experimental psychologist and neuroscientist." She smiled brightly.

Leonard nearly deflated, thinking of his mother. But then again, this woman was far too beautiful and friendly to have any resemblance to her other than profession. Sensing he was failing to keep the conversational ball rolling Leonard backed from the machine and made a conscious decision to face her head on and mirror her body language, taking a cue from Howard. '_Oh god she smells good.'_

"I wonder if you know of my mother, Beverly Hofstadter. She is an expert in parenting and child development." He nearly ground his teeth on the last four words.

"Oh, yes. Wow, I studied under her as an undergraduate and during my masters." She paused trying to find the right words. "Sorry, I don't mean to offend but I am very surprised you ended up even being able to speak to a woman having been raised by her- she is a little 'unemotional'." She looked a little afraid of his answer but he just grinned so strongly his cheeks were hurting and was absolutely amazed that he found himself moment later hugging her and that she, amazingly returned the gesture.

Twenty minutes later he was still in the vending room talking to Leanne but now with a solid date for tomorrow night and a phone number that he knew worked because she programmed it in and dialed it on his phone so that she would have his. It actually rang. He though his head wouldn't ever recover from the sound of his pulse pumping a mile a minute. But then he remember, once she got her coke from the machine next to his why he was there.

"Are you alright? You seem a little dazed all of a sudden." She looked genuinely worried at his new posture, leaning against the vending machine, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I just have to get back to my friend. He has always been pretty high maintenance but right now I don't know what is wrong with him." He let out a long breath.

"Alright, let's start from the beginning. What's his name?"

"Sheldon,"

She squinted. "Not Sheldon _Cooper?_ Who proved string theory?"

Leonard felt both proud his friend was recognized by a non-physicist, angry that she seemed impressed and impressed that she even knew not only _who_ she was talking about but _what. _

He spared a second for the thought: _'It would be nice to date someone I can share all this with. Science, that is.'_

"Yeah, you know physics huh?" he asked a little weary Sheldon might have another groupie cropping up.

"Oh, I just loved it in college but funny enough, your mother discovered me as an undergrad and actually got me to like all this psycho-mumbo-jumbo I call a career" she teased. "I was in town for a consultation on a clinical trial experimenting with- well anyhow I decided to stay a few more days to hear what he had to say. I mean, it could be _history. _Even a friend from Stockholm will be with me in the audience, if you catch my drift."

Leonard nearly had a heart attack he was so happy by everything she just said to him. She had humor, she had professionalism, she got how big this was and she slightly lightened the guilty load of Leonard's back about the Nobel. He knew he wasn't off the hook, but now with a vague connection to what he assumed was the Nobel committee he could try his hardest to get Sheldon what he deserved.

"Hey, snap out of it" still smiling, "So what is up with him? I know he has a little reputation for –oddness." She hesitated, "I saw that video with his pants off."

"Would you maybe be willing to help me out? I mean, see. OK. He came back into our hotel room and ran into the bathroom, took a shower off his schedule and them went to bed very early, before dinner. With no regard for the schedule of his _bowl movement_ which let me assure he takes very seriously." He paused for breath and to see if she zoned out or was offended, but found nothing but interest.

"I was feeling guilty about something with him, never mind what, and went to check on him but when my friend woke him he shot up screaming something about 'it being innocent' and then turned ghost pale when my ex-girlfriend—she is our neighbor and close friend, came in to return his black light."

Leanne paused to digest it all and then promised that in exchange for a coffee she would be more than willing to figure it all out with Leonard. Stopping by his hotel room to give Sheldon a bottle of water, he found him back in bed, pretending to sleep. But until he had some answers from Leanne, he decided to just leave the water and ice bucket and go work this out.

Sheldon grabbed the bottle as soon as Leonard left the room. "Really Leonard, Dasani? When do I ever drink that?"

-T—B—B—T-

Down in the casino floor, Bernadette and Howard were attempting to explain to Amy the importance of letting loose. In their opinion Amy was really in need of a good time and wound up tighter than, well even tighter than they would expect even a girlfriend of Sheldon's to be.

Bernadette convinced Amy that it would be fine to come to a bar with them while they waited for Penny and Raj to finish eating. She went, had a Cape Codder and decided that was enough libations for the night, proclaiming it in so many words.

Sighing, the three began to walk towards the buffet to see if they could wait out Penny and Raj when Amy was pulled over by a very attractive woman in her thirties with a camera crew at the hand. Taking Amy by surprised she asked her her name and surprisingly Amy responded correctly. They then announced to her that she was selected for 'Undercover makeover, Las Vegas' and with Bernadette's urging she agreed.

She spent the rest of the night telling Raj and Penny how by the time Sheldon would next see her at the scheduled group luncheon she would be "all kinds of spiffy just like my bestie."

Both Penny and Raj were up most of the night wondering what kind of reaction that would get from Sheldon.

* * *

><p>AN: next chapter- Leonard gets a little closer to Leanne, Amy gets her make over and not all bodes well for Sheldon. Any Raj has an absolutely adorable moment.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: things start to pick up more in the next couple of chapters! I hope you guys like Raj's big moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory.

* * *

><p>The next morning Penny woke up with Amy bouncing around the room. Raj was leaning against the doorway watching with a bemused expression as Amy fluttered about trying to figure what to wear for her makeover. Penny found 6:30am to be entirely too early to have this conversation but was relieved when Amy handed her a cup of coffee, made just how Penny likes it. After a few sips she was prepared to calm her friend.<p>

"It's a makeover sweetie. The whole point is that they will tell you what to wear later on." She smiled into her cup.

Raj looked a tad excited when Amy went to him and hugged him, thanking him for putting up with the two of them this morning. She asked Raj if he would come with Penny to sit by her during the makeover but Penny reminded her that Raj had to practice his introduction for Sheldon, since Raj worked on the project as well.

Penny took a few minutes to think about the odd friendship between Raj and Sheldon. She knew that when he was nearly deported that Sheldon made room for him in his budget, his work and his office and that is no small sacrifice for him to have made.

'_He always makes the sacrifices that count' _she thought candidly.

By the time Amy was finally dressed, Penny was out of bed headed toward the shower, ready to accompany her 'bestie' to her makeover. She was just relieved the only other people who were going to be filmed in the reveal for the t.v. show were Howard and Bernadette, neither of which seemed particularly difficult to please.

-T—B—B—T-

Sheldon and Raj met Howard and Bernadette for breakfast at the café in the hotel. At first Sheldon seemed to put up a fight about the acceptable number of tings on a fork but the wait staff worked around him with Bernadette as a guide. In a way, everyone seemed a little relieved that things were a little different this morning. Sheldon was in his own world, which was normal, but unlike a typical day he wasn't telling anyone about it. In fact, he was almost silent. As were everyone else.

The whole group, except Sheldon, knew that Amy was getting a makeover and everyone was excited that she was excited. It really didn't matter to anyone what she looked like. She worked her way into their circle just like the other two girls did and they all partly loved her for her odd ensembles. Raj hated to admit that even if he could have talked in front of Bernadette, which he thought could happen once she officially married Howard, that he was too excited imagining what Amy would look like without the baggy clothes, to have muttered a word that morning.

Predictably Howard was wondering what Bernadette was thinking about. He hoped it was about something sexy but he doubted it considering the look on her face. Everyone this morning was too preoccupied for their own good and he began to worry that some troubled times might be ahead for the gang. Mentally, he began to prepare a list of contingency plans if for any reason he might need to bail one of the guys out of a sticky situation. He was becoming the man of the group, soon to be married, and wanted to actually take some responsibility. If he couldn't be a "Dr." he could at least be someone his friends respected personally, if not professionally. Yet again, he wondered what Bernie was thinking.

Bernadette was preoccupied dissecting the many statements of last night that flew out of Penny's mouth… she had gotten a little too drunk to fully remember them all now but she remembered some in particular. When they had a moment to themselves last night, as Howard and Raj accompanied Amy to sign some disclaimer for the makeover show, Penny and Bernadette went to the bar and Penny quickly nocked back several drinks.

"You know Bernie. Oh, man I love to call you 'Bernie'. I just don't get it sometimes. What is it? Whatsa whats-a going on wiff Sheldon?" She miraculously slurred. Penny had let slip everything that happened when she saw Sheldon that night in his room and how she felt when Amy had consoled him that morning.

"I just don't get it. I mean I don't want to be wiff him ya know? I just- hes… grrr my finger nails need painting."

Bernadette was starting to recollect the juicier comments more rapidly as the group left the café and hit the casino floor. For the next few hours she sent text after text to Penny trying to get her to take a break from Amy's make over so she could quickly talk over some of the things she wasn't quite sure Penny remembered saying.

She was sure Penny wouldn't have gone with Amy had she remembered that she revealed to Bernadette:"Shhhhssshhh. It's a secret, but Sheldon… he asked me out! But I said, 'you are not the guy' and he went and on did it. Amy... I dunno sometimes."

She was sure Penny wouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning if she remembered saying: "Sometimes I regret leaving Leonard but its not like Im-ma love him nor something. No, no, no. He's not the one. The type, yes. But the guy, no. Not him."

And Bernadette knew for sure Penny would have taken a flight home to Pasadena, maybe even Omaha, had she remembered saying: "At least if I dated Sheldon I _could _love the guy I was with." Bernadette nearly chocked on her martini when Penny said that last one.

Before she knew it, Bernadette had already wasted three and a half hours texting Penny frantically and contemplating just how reliable drunken admissions are when trying to intervene in your friend's lives. She desperately wanted to answer Howie's questions about what was going on but she didn't want to break her friend's trust. So, she just asked him to please try to keep an eye out for strangeness and if he found it, do what he could to help things. He promised her right away he would as they were walking to the taping of Amy's big reveal. Just before they left, Howard quietly thanked Raj for distracting Sheldon while they went, and quickly avoiding Sheldon's gaze they ducked out but not before they all shared a meaningful glare.

They both looked to one another, then to Raj before resigning to the fact that soon Sheldon would see Amy's makeover. They all knew it was something that they were looking forward to and that most men would love to see in their girlfriend. But all three of them had the same sinking doubt _'what if he doesn't like Amy that way after all?'_

-T—B—B—T-

Amy smiled widely once she was spun around in the salon chair to see her new haircut. She refused to allow them to dye her hair but did finally allow them to put in some highlights. They chopped several inches off her hair. It was still long, she was relieved to note, falling just above her armpits at its longest lengths. It was layered it front in asymmetrical swoops that ended in side bangs below her temples. The cut highlighted her eyes (which looked fabulous in her new glasses) and she could finally see herself as somewhat attractive in the mirror.

Penny had been shooed away for the last half hour of the adventure and truly she was glad. It had been fun to do the girl stuff with Amy. She even got a free mani/pedi out of the deal while Amy got hers, but after watching Amy getting whitening treatments, a haircut, (hearing) her first biking wax and witnessing the transformation into confidence as Amy looked at herself one last time before her final makeup and wardrobe changes, Penny was just exhausted and needed an emotional break.

Penny loved Amy in her own way. She had become so close to her and Amy looked up to her like a sister. She wanted the best for Amy, and for Amy with Sheldon. But on the last sentiment not everything was there that there should be. She lacked a sense of conviction that she wanted to see Amy and Sheldon work out on some meaningful level. She knew it made her a bad person. She knew that she didn't want to know why she felt that way. And she knew it was going to start to be apparent to her friends that she did feel that way, because she was already noticing just how jealous some of her statements in the last week had sounded, like when she complained that Sheldon was never around for Age of Conan anymore.

But Penny just didn't have it in her to face the source of any of this frustration. She was going to smile bright, and watch as Amy turned into the beautiful swan for which Sheldon was going to finally break down the rules of physical contact. She felt sick all over at the thought.

As Penny met up with Howard and Bernadette in the reveal room she was so thankful that Bernadette grabbed her hand and didn't bother to say anything or even look at her as she squeezed it with such intensity that she surprised herself. She imagined Amy coming out in a suit or a dress or something, looking like that beautiful woman she was with a new haircut a few minutes ago. She was delighted for her friend, delighted that she might stop comparing herself to Penny or Bernadette and just be pretty ol'Amy. She hoped it would make her as happy as she seemed earlier. She hoped it wasn't for Sheldon, in case he didn't care for it. And she 'secretly' hoped Sheldon didn't care for it at all.

Sure enough it was a beautiful tall brunette with sexy librarian glasses in a fitted, black cap-sleeved, knee length dress that walked out of the filming with her three friends and towards the group luncheon. Still holding Bernadette's hand, Penny took Amy's in the other, the three walking together down the street following Howard. All the while, Penny hoped this wouldn't be the last time the three stood so close as friends and she wondered just how she was supposed to eat with her stomach tied in so many knots.

-T—B—B—T-

"What on earth is taking the girls and Howard so long? I said lunch would begin at 1:00pm. It is now 1:06pm. I marked it all clearly on my itinerary." Sheldon complained as he waited with Leonard and Raj for the group to form outside the restaurant.

'Why don't we just go in, order our drinks and wait there?" Leonard suggested.

"The sign there clearly states that they do not seat incomplete parties. Really, Leonard, I am surprised you—" but Sheldon's thought was cut off when an absolutely stunning Amy came into his sights.

Leonard was so hopeful that Sheldon liked what he saw, that Leanne might have been off-base with some of the hypotheses she threw around last night. He knew very well that Leanne was probably the most talented woman he had ever met, but for the health of the group and his best friend he sincerely hoped that they were all wrong. He spent all evening with Leanne, and again this morning with her. The whole time, interspersed with details of their own lives, they discussed Sheldon's reaction to Penny. Then, Sheldon's usual reactions to Penny. Then, the odd friendship and yes, chemistry between the two.

Leonard even admitted to her that he had been jealous the first time they met Penny, that she flirted with Sheldon before he unloaded the crazy. He was pleased that Leanne did not seem at all threatened by Penny and his past relationship with her. He was delighted she delved into the mind of Sheldon Cooper, second hand at least, and helped him figure out what was going on with him. But all the hypotheses they came up with did not bode well for this situation. None were promising to the 'Shamy' relationship and he hoped to god that Sheldon was more attracted to Amy physically and romantically than he let on. He nearly panicked watching the stunned Sheldon as he watched Amy walking up to them.

Sheldon hated to admit it, but she was very beautiful. She looked like she just walked through an overhaul machine but she was still very much Amy. He took her in, noticed how happy she was and because of that he was happy, but then he noticed she was holding hands with Penny, who looked nervous. And then he forgot about Amy all together, taking in Penny's bite on her lower lips and the way she kept darting her eyes worriedly between Amy and Sheldon.

He snapped.

"What on earth have you done?" He looked at Amy with near spite and ran off from the whole group back towards the hotel and his room, leaving his friends with their mouths hanging open and Amy about to cry.

Penny, Leonard and Howard were watching Sheldon as he continued to storm off, now about a block away from the restaurant's entrance. Bernadette was watching Penny's face with interest, noting both shock and guilt and then the slightest bit of satisfaction flick cross her face. Amy was watching the ground, too embarrassed that she went through all this and in her mind he still found her repulsive. And Raj just watched Amy.

The tension was palpable to other patrons as they left the restaurant, noticing the freeze-frame of the six friends wrapped up in their various stares.

Then, suddenly everyone's gaze turned like a switch towards Raj who stepped in to embrace Amy for all his worth, beaming and even kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh my god, Amy! You are so beautiful!"

* * *

><p>AN: Here's your chance... like the 'Ramy' relationship possibility? Review and let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory

* * *

><p><strong><em>The tension was palpable to other patrons as they left the restaurant, noticing the freeze-frame of the six friends wrapped up in their various stares.<em>**

**_Then, suddenly everyone's gaze turned like a switch towards Raj who stepped in to embrace Amy for all his worth, beaming and even kissing her on the forehead._**

**"_Oh my god, Amy! You are so beautiful!"_**

* * *

><p>No one knew where to stare. What was more important? More shocking? Sheldon's storming off or Raj speaking in front of women?<p>

Not knowing what else to do, Howard took Bernadette's hand and slowly pulled her away from the group but Bernadette hadn't yet figured out to let go of Penny and so she came snagging along too. Leonard followed Penny, knowing instinctively he was going to have to talk to her and soon.

The four might as well have moved an inch for all their progress from the scene of Raj still holding a stunned and obviously flattered Amy in his arms. They still couldn't look away. It was only when a teenager on a bicycle nearly plowed into Bernadette that they snapped to awareness and fully turned in the direction of another restaurant they discussed visiting during the planning stages of the trip.

They sat down in a booth in a trendy little dive just off the strip, having walked twenty minutes in silence. It was Penny that spoke first.

"Did Raj just talk?" She looked around to Howard to confirm.

"Sometimes I just don't know who to be most surprised with, you, Sheldon or Raj." He sighed. "Frankly Leonard, I am even surprised with you, you would usually go after Sheldon after a freak out like that." He turned to Bernadette. "Honey, I think I need to be alone with you, can we hail a cab? My people spent enough time schlepping through the desert already."

They got up and left just as the waitress got to their table for their order. She looked puzzled at their departure and that Penny had yet to scoot from her side of the booth she was sharing with Leonard, both of them totally silent.

After mumbling something vaguely sounding like "French toast" for her order Penny did move to the other side of the table so she could look Leonard in the eye while they chatted. She did not know how to broach the subject or even if she wanted to. She knew it would be awkward. She knew it was not OK to want to speak to him about other men, especially when those men are Sheldon. But she missed back before the days she dated him, back when he was her friend and not the ex-boyfriend and she wanted to reclaim that right now more than ever, if even to have just something solid to hold onto in her group of friends. She didn't realize how over the past few years they came to replace almost everyone else in her life. They were her family. Her girl-friends were the guy's girlfriends. She was tied to them more than she ever believed she could be. She needed Leonard, but as a guy-friend, not a boy-friend.

"I think you should date Sheldon." Leonard blurted and Penny sputtered her coffee all across the table.

Dabbling her chin and the table with napkins she managed a choking "Wha-?" But, the serious look on his face closed down her protests.

"Look Penny, I am not going to pretend that even a few weeks ago I would not have been more than overjoyed to get back together with you. But things have changed. Sheldon made this huge achievement. I got over Priya-and you at the same time. I met someone last night who I think could just be something so, great. And she is so talented and so smart." Penny nearly began to sulk, she was never going to be as smart as her nerdy friends. "She figured this all out without even meeting us Penny. She knew Sheldon could have thrown a hissy fit over this and listed the reasons. And do you want to know what reason was most common? Penny? It was you."

"I just don't know where everything, where all this has come from." She managed. "I hadn't really even considered Sheldon in this way at all before, because you know it's _Sheldon_, until he asked me out before getting together with Amy. I mean sure I did think he was cute way back—"Leonard cut her off.

"He asked you out? When did this happen?"

"I just told you, right before getting together with Amy."

"What did he say, how did he do it?" He rushed to get the words out. She rolled her eyes.

"He came in, you know… Triple knock 'Penny', triple knock 'Penny'… he asked me to go on a date with him. He said that he was the guy. That I always hang around with you guys, call him sweetie. He was offended and called me a tramp when I pointed out that I call everyone that. I told him to suck it up and ask Amy out for real since she was on that date with Stuart."

"Oooh." Leonard huffed out of relief.

Puzzled. "What?"

"Well, that explains why he finally made the move."

"What do you mean?"

"You told him to do it, to make Amy his girlfriend. Penny, you are more adept at social conventions than Sheldon. After you rejected him, of course he went with your advice. You rejected him, so he went for Amy as you told him to." Leonard was nearly tripping over himself with all the thoughts and emotions running through him.

'_Here I am, perfectly logical having a conversation with my ex, to try to convince her to get with Sheldon? And somehow it all feels right. Maybe it is Leanne, or that I have known somewhere for a long time that they were too combative, too trusting, too Sheldon and Penny.' _He mentally giggled_. 'Shenny! For it all to not make sense. They were in love with each other for years and neither of them seems fully aware of it or willing to make that step.'_

"Yes, ok, Leonard. I told him what to do. Of course I did! He was asking me out because he was jealous of Amy with Stuart." She was getting very angry with Leonard shaking his head side to side. It was almost as condescending as when Sheldon corrects her, but nowhere near endearing as Sheldon can make it with his backhanded compliments.

She began to scramble to remember everything he said to her that night. '_I do think he was jealous, I mean he seemed that way, maybe I was wrong? Maybe he was jealous but not in the way I was thinking?' _

"Or," he posited, "Maybe now that Amy was with Stuart he was free to try to be with you." She was instantly so absorbed in that thought that she didn't even know if she ate any of her lunch until Leonard paid the bill.

-T—B—B—T-

Howard and Bernadette went back to the first restaurant. When they walked in they saw Raj and Amy sitting at a table in the middle of the restaurant but on the other side of a divider. Bernadette instantly knew what the look on Howard's face meant. He wanted to eaves drop.

They took a table on the other side of the divider where Raj and Amy could not see them but their conversation could be heard. Bernadette and Howard ate in silence as they listened to their previously mute friend chat up Amy.

"Well he does not know what he is missing. Are you ok though Amy?" Raj asked with some concern.

But Amy just beamed. "Raj, I find your lack of selective mutism entirely too interesting at the moment. Would you be willing to submit to a brain scan when we get back to Pasadena?"

Raj agreed, and slyly added. "Maybe we could get some dinner after."

Amy didn't know what to say. Sheldon was her first boyfriend, one of the few people who actually understood her. She liked him; she liked their talks and trying to figure out the strange social world around them. But the relationship agreement was far too restricting for her. She remembered a night a few weeks ago, right before she and Sheldon discussed sleeping in separate bedrooms on the trip.

"Amy, it has been pointed out to me that the normal social protocol regarding hotel arrangements usually dictates that the boyfriend-girlfriend relationship paradigm include the sharing of quarters during travel. I however do not feel this would be satisfactory to either of us." Sheldon informed her.

Amy had been disappointed in the proclamation and tried to find some way to respond. Before she could however Sheldon interjected. "I have decided to take Penny as my plus-one on the journey. She would be more comfortable than you would be, I am sure, to sit on the side stage. She is after all, more comfortable overall with the spot light."

Amy had muttered something to him along the lines of "at least I can share a room with my bestie." Before she closed her laptop and sniffled back a few tears.

'_I want to be the one up there with him, supporting him. Isn't that in our relationship contract somewhere? I should have gotten a lawyer.'_

Later that night Amy decided she wanted to see Sheldon in person, make him see that she was upset. When she got to the apartment, however, only Raj was there. He was picking up a shirt he left in Leonard's room while he lived there temporarily. He couldn't speak to her but he motioned to the sofa and she sat and talked to him for hours about how restrictive the relationship agreement was. She nearly even cried. Most of the time she just stared at the ceiling or her feet while she was talking, but she looked over once at Raj to see his reaction and he just looked so concerned and so sweet that she kissed him on the cheek. She blushed just thinking about it.

Snapping to the here and now Amy realized Raj asked her to dinner in Pasadena. "Would that be a date?"

Raj didn't know what to say. He hoped to get to spend more time with Amy, even if just as friends. He had never really been attracted to her until he spotted tears in her eyes when talking about her relationship with Sheldon. Before then, he thought she was too cold and too much like Sheldon for him to have any interest in her. But that night the image of her was softened and he began to notice how pretty her eyes were and how much she wanted to be a good friend to everyone.

"It could just be as friends, since you are with Sheldon." Raj said, his voice raising an octave at the end in a near question.

Bernadette had to stifle a load of giggles as Howard nearly spit out his water. Did his friend just ask Amy out on a date? And was too shy to even say as much?

"I believe altering that particular relationship paradigm may have been a mistake." She took a moment in silent thought and decided she was sitting across from a cute boy who seemed to like her. He liked her knowing she was different. He liked her enough to have kissed her forehead. She nearly melted when he held her. And he talked! She checked, no alcohol on his breath.

She pulled out her phone to facetime Sheldon. "Hello Sheldon. "

"Amy, I do not feel I should apologize. You see—"She stopped him.

"According to page 28, paragraph 4 of our relationship agreement, 'dissolution'. I have decided to terminate the romantic connotations of our relationship paradigm. I will be going on a date with Raj now. I do hope we remain friends."

Howard and Bernadette bugged eyes at one another and frantically starting texting their friends with the news. Raj, still unaware of his friends eavesdropping, smiled and suggested "Maybe we could push that date up to tonight?" It was agreed.

-T—B—B—T-

Immediately after Amy disconnected their facetime conversation Sheldon felt a sense of relief. He was unsure as to why he could have felt some jealousy months ago regarding Amy and her date with Stuart, yet when it came to her breaking up with him and dating Raj he just felt a little happy.

He took a minute to really hate Amy. He hated that she made him feel anything. He was a _Homo Novus_ after all and he had felt jealousy. He felt relief, and guilt and a little lonely. He needed to call Beverly.

Opening up Skype on his laptop he began to consult Beverly as to what he may be feeling and why he was suddenly capable. He knew that of anyone in the world, Beverly was probably most like him. She was brilliant, emotionally detached and logical. But he noted that even she did have emotional breaks—like when she kissed him in front of Penny. He nearly decided to hang up with video call when he remembered that incident but decided it was too important.

"Hello Sheldon. I read your recent email regarding your travel arrangements. Has the hotel met with your needs satisfactorily? Beverly asked.

"I need to ask your advice on something. As an expert in psychology and neuroscience you must understand how important I must esteem my intellect." Beverly nodded.

"Well, I -"and he explained all about how he asked Amy out, how he asked Penny out and how he was feeling at that moment. He was concerned that perhaps he was somehow abnormal when Beverly was interrupted by a phone call and had to excuse herself from the conversation.

What Sheldon did not know was that the caller on the other line was in fat Leanne Holman, Leonard's new girlfriend. He had heard her name mentioned but did not know of her history until she knocked on his door ten minutes later after having discussed the situation with Beverly.

"Hello. You must be Dr. Cooper. I am Leanne, Leonard's date for the evening."

"Oh. Hello, Leanne. Leonard is not here right now."

"Yes, I know. He asked me to wait here." She hastened her speech when Sheldon nearly closed the door on her.

"Very well." Sheldon showed her to a slipper chair near the window.

"So I understand that you frequently converse with my mentor, Beverly."

"You know Leonard's mother?" Sheldon asked, interested but with his back towards her.

"Oh, yes. I would say it is such a coincidence, if such a thing existed, that I found her son here. He is quite cute, nothing as I would have imagined him. I would have imagined a more logical man, with more drive considering his natural talents. Perhaps he needs the right hand to guide him." She smiled, knowing from Leonard just how to push the right buttons.

Sheldon turned to her. "You just might be good for Leonard."

"So Sheldon," she paused and adjusted in her seat. "Dr. Hofstadter tells me I interrupted some sort of consultation between you and herself just a few minutes ago. I would be more than delighted to offer my ear, seeing as I am the offending party and most thoroughly qualified to perform to the task." And that is how she snagged his attention, how she got him to spend the next hour talking about his break up with Amy. She used pure logic.

"Dr. Cooper," she consulted her note pad "Do you realize that we have been talking about your dissolved relationship with Amy for an hour now and you have used the words "Amy" six times; "inopportune", "misguided", "unfortunate" and "mistake" seventeen times; and "Penny" twenty nine times?"

"What bearing does that have?"

"Surely you can see that quantitative value in assessing word usage throughout a conversation. Dr. Cooper, most of our conversation has been about Penny. She seems to infuriate you."

Sheldon saw the logic of her arguments, something which he appreciated. But at the mention of Penny he became infuriated, but not with Penny. No, he was made at Leanne for making her seem like the bad guy.

"Interesting. You seem quite displeased. Tell me, do you find Penny beautiful?'

Before he could stop himself he responded automatically. "Of course I do, but that's not what I like about her."

Leanne's phone began to beep. She looked at the text message and excused herself; Leonard was waiting for her at the bar.

Sheldon walked her to the door, per the rules of his southern upbringing. As he opened the door, Leanne turned and gave him a smirk before thanking him for a great evening and walking down the hall.

In the other direction of the hall Penny halted her approach about ten feet from Sheldon's door. She was coming to check on Sheldon since Amy was no longer obligated for the task, and was now frozen as she watched this beautiful woman leave Sheldon's room as he leaned against the door jamb, watching her leave with a bewildered and satisfied grin. She began to worry Amy was not the only person Sheldon might have considered a suitable mate.

Her eyes began to tear.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I am happy I was not alone in wanting to re-direct how everything went down in the Flaming Spittoon. Your reviews are keeping me going. I wanted to get a little lighthearted/geeky in part of this chapter to keep with the feel of the show, though even that part ends in a cute drama. I would like to add a little meat to Howard and Bernadette's roles soon. Suggestions welcomed!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Bang Theory.

* * *

><p>Sheldon invited Penny into his room, and after assessing the look on her face, he immediately became concerned that she was still upset from this afternoon. She seemed a little out of sorts.<p>

"Penny, how are you?" Sheldon asked cautiously.

'_Oh God! He just sleeps with someone and wonders why _I_ am?' _Penny thought to herself.

"Sheldon, who was that that just left?"

Surprised, "Oh, she used to study under Dr. Hofstadter. Brilliant woman, she taught me more about myself in the last hour than I ever before cared to touch." Penny entirely misunderstood his meaning.

In her mind, he almost confirmed it. There she was, trying to console him like in the old days but he didn't need her, he had _her,_ that woman—that _brilliant _woman.

'_I am never going to be able to compare to these smart women that throw themselves at him. This is just like Ramona. Oh my God, what if they did, what if they did just have sex? Oh dear God. I can't compete!'_ She huffed a labored breath._ 'Would Sheldon even do it? Just like that? Finally break down with someone who he hardly even knows… I always hoped that maybe—I hate this!' _

Thoughts were flying through Penny's head faster than they could take hold. She really couldn't be sure at the moment of many things so she went to the drapes and pretended to play with moving them around while she gathered her thoughts and established what she knew.

#1. Sheldon just spent an hour alone in a room with a woman.

#2. He was satisfied with the result.

#3. She is brilliant, and based on Sheldon's dating past and how he reacted to pretty Amy; he values intelligence more than looks.

#4. She couldn't be sure if the other woman was a threat-yes, a threat- unless she asked which she was not going to do.

"So anyway," she bit out before the silence became too intolerable, "How are you doing? You seemed very upset earlier."

"I just," Sheldon nearly blurted it out right there and then. He just spent an hour in near full honesty with himself and his emotions and on some level wanted to continue it. He _wanted _to tell Penny that he freaked out because he saw her worried. He wanted to tell her that she didn't have to worry about his relationship with Amy, he wondered if she even knew it was over. And he wondered if she would even care. All he wanted was to tell her what he realized in the last few minutes as Leanne gathered her things and headed for the door.

He wanted to say that while he had been jealous of Amy with Stuart, he had also been partially relieved. His jealousy only span to the extent of Amy moving on into the normal reaches of the social world, leaving him behind and alone. He really had wanted to take Penny on a date. Dr. Holman just helped him see that he used the guise of jealousy to mask him true intentions towards the girl across the hall. His feelings—'_No!' _screamed his inner Homo Novus. _'No! I can't have feelings right now.'_

Sheldon was terrified he was going to have to answer her, and then relieved that yet another text message broke into his conversation. It was from Leonard. "Raj and Amy on date, Lee and I b late. Call Penny, practice 4 ur presentation 2morrow. ASAP"

"Oh darn!"

"Sheldon?" Penny asked, rising on the balls of her feet to try to read the message.

"Penny, do you have some time tonight to help me prepare for tomorrow? Despite your lack of success thus far, you are adept at performing in front of others. Perhaps this time you could do more than just dress me" He ignored her glare. "I would really rather prefer to not take my pants off in front of everyone tomorrow. It could ruin my chance at the Nobel—" he nearly choked up thinking of how close the Arctic escapade came to ruining those chances and that he was so close to overcoming it.

Penny was relieved. He asked for her help, slid in a backhanded comment and awkwardly ended the whole speech with talk of the Nobel. Yep, Sheldon was back.

"Get into your suit and grab your presentation. We are going to find somewhere for you to do a dry run for me. I promise I will pretend to have some idea what you are talking about." He dressed while Penny called the concierge who set them up with an empty conference room on the 5th floor.

It wasn't as big as the room Sheldon would be speaking in tomorrow, but at least he could visualize it. She thought that it might be helpful for Penny to act like the crowd. At first she was sitting in the front, and then moved to the back, then the middle, and so forth. Sheldon needed to get used to the movement and the distractions. Eventually he did get used to that but pointed out that in reality Penny would be sitting with the wives of the two other physicists that were supporting his theory up on stage. So he asked that she sit there for the remainder of the presentation, so that if he got nervous he could just present directly to her.

She hadn't known that she would have some place of honor before. It both terrified and relieved her, that she could at least do this for him, even if it did mean she had to suffer through another one of his speeches.

'_At least, if he _is_ seeing someone else I still get to be his leaning post, for now.' _She thought. '_I just hope that is enough.'_

That was the first time Penny realized she couldn't stand not being the most important woman in his life.

-T—B—B—T-

Leonard, Leanne, Bernadette and Howard were all crowded around Howard's laptop at a café next door to the restaurant Raj took Amy for their date. Earlier that afternoon Leonard asked Leanne if she would like to come with him for drinks, in the restaurant he knew Raj would take Amy to, while he ran recon and talked over the situation between Penny and Sheldon. He was surprised how readily she went along with the idea and even slipped a micro-camera above the sink in the ladies' room. She was surprising him at every turn.

Leanne explained to Leonard that morning at breakfast that she often missed many of her friends ever since she moved from New Jersey to Los Angeles six months ago. In a lot of ways his group of friends reminded her of her old gang. She was so glad he laughed out loud with a big stupid grin on his face when she told him how her former roommate broke the elevator in her old building while he was experimenting with explosives he was making for the military.

She got him, and he got her. They were similar, had the same types of friends yet their experiences were just a little different, enough to make their conversations interesting.

When he told her how Howard called in a favor for surveillance equipment she got so excited she asked him if they could post pone their date a couple hours so she could meet his friends and join in the recon.

"After all," she pointed out. "I do have the necessary skills to dissect their interactions." She smirked.

"Yeah'" Leonard teased," You just want to eavesdrop like everyone else."

"Hey, I can do both." He agreed to move the date to late night drinks before meeting up in Bernadette and Howard's suite.

Leonard was inexplicably pleased with the pace his encounters with Leanne were taking. He realized how unusual it was for them to have been out so many times before their first official 'date'. But he could hardly bring himself to care. After all, everyone close to him was unusual… she might as well be too.

He was even pleased that she and Bernadette spent a full ten minutes discussing how Amy took two hours out of her day to learn how to walk in high heels, then decided on flats because her feet hurt so badly from practice. They both proclaimed it adorable that Raj spent the whole rest of his afternoon with Howard in their room to give Amy her space before the date and to practice speaking in a mirror.

He thought for a brief second, before being distracted that Raj and Amy finally came into view on the monitor, that maybe Leanne might be finding a permanent home here with the group.

Raj and Amy came into view as they were being seated at a table in the far right corner from the entrance. Amy was wearing another black dress, similar to the one she wore earlier but this one was cut just a little lower and revealed a generous hint of the cleavage created by a borrowed push-up bra from Bernadette. Howard was nearly caught leering and decided to change cameras to one focused a little more on Raj. He was still a little nervous, as Leanne pointed out by reading his body language. But in his dark grey suit the effect of his darker features was enhanced and his smile as he talked to Amy was beaming.

The waiter came over to take their drink order. Amy looked a little confused as Raj asked for something.

"Do you have any audio Howard?" Leanne asked.

"I might be able to get a little something. I think the closest mic was placed at that empty table ten feet away." He handed Leanne and Leonard a set of ear buds to share.

"Oh my g-d!" Leanne laughed. "Bernadette, he specifically told the waiter he would be consuming no alcohol tonight. He must be trying to see if the effect of his affections for Amy is what helped him overcome his selective mutism."

"That is so romantic!" Bernadette jumped and started a small happy dance with Leanne.

Leonard leaned in over Howard and whispered "I can't believe I finally caught a break!"

The four watched on for another twenty minutes discussing little snip bits of conversation they could pick up from the mic and examining how Raj reached for Amy's hand across the table once she finished her entrée. Forty minutes into the date Amy excused herself to the ladies' where, while powdering her nose and smiling ear to ear she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

Just out of the camera's range she plucked it off the wall and carried it back to Raj who instantly identified it as the same type of camera he and Howard had used when they found the Top Model house and snuck in extra cameras before they left.

The group of four began to panic as the only view they had of the couple where them standing and whispering to one another too low for them to hear. Howard said he thought he saw Raj leave something on the table just when he felt Leonard tap on his shoulder. Standing at the entrance to the café, Raj held Amy's hand and was looking absolutely pissed at all his friends.

"Dude, how dare you? Don't you see this is a big day for us?" he asked, hurt.

Everyone muttered apologies but Raj decided he had enough. He snuck his arm around Amy's waste and led her through the door. Leanne later noted on her date with Leonard that Amy seemed to positively light up as Raj lead her to the taxi.

-T—B—B—T-

Amy was enthralled with Raj as they drove down the strip and stopped in the café downstairs for a cup of tea. She was so impressed that he took charge. She was impressed he spent the night entirely sober and hoped that maybe he was trying to prove it was _her_ influence that made him get over his fear.

She had fallen silent for a few minutes as she contemplated something big. She knew she wanted it, but she was unsure if now was the time. Could she, would she, make a move on Raj tonight? '_Oh no' _she thought,_ 'how are we going to handle the good night kiss with us sharing the same suite?" _

When they got back to the suite Raj seemed to have the same conundrum. '_Do I kiss her? I know she hasn't really dated much, don't want to scare her with too much intimacy after Shel—'_Amy lunged at him.

-T—B—B—T-

Despite Penny's protests Sheldon insisted that due to the late hour he escort Penny back to her suite. Penny was a little worried that if he came in Amy might not yet be ready to see she decided they were going to run into each other tomorrow anyhow so if there was going to be weirdness, or even volatility, that it would probably best to get it over with now.

As she let herself into the suite she noticed the door to the bedroom was closed. She put her ear to the door but couldn't make out the muffled sounds. Thinking better than to put anymore thought into what might be transpiring on the other side she decided to play off the whole action all together by sliding over to the windows and yet again adjusting the drapes as an excuse to give her a moment's peace from Sheldon.

She yelped when she felt him press up behind her. Sheldon had his left hand on her left hip and his right hand gently on her right bicep. He was so warm. His fingers were so gentle yet strong that she felt herself aching all over, hoping he would wrap his arms around her and pull himself even closer in an embrace.

"You seem awfully interested in the drapes today. You aren't trying to use some ill-gotten knowledge about their cleanliness to rebel are you?" He mockingly scolded,hoping this was going to turn into a verbal spar. Really, he was trying to keep some sense of equilibrium about the situation as he was rapidly losing his ability to focus on anything other than the touch and smell of Penny.

It took Penny all she had to keep her mind in the here and now that she didn't even try to figure out what he meant. Rather than saying "what?" with a dumb face Penny decided to turn around and face him, thinking he would move away from her. But he stayed right where he was only dropping his hands to his sides.

"Thank you for helping me tonight, Penny." He managed gratefully, though with a touch of disappointment in his voice.

"You're welcome Sheldon." Before she knew what she was doing she inched herself closer, entirely invading his space.

It was instinct, like a magnet drawn to its opposite force. She nearly panicked as the seconds counted and Sheldon's frozen form had yet to make its move. But slowly one arm came up around her side, and then the other, Sheldon wrapping himself closer to her. Her breath hitched up a few notches and his pulse began to increase exponentially as she looked up into his eyes and the space between their wide eyed stares was rapidly decreasing.

In his head, Sheldon was keeping track of his vital signs, noticing a 10% increase in both his and Penny's respiration rates. He made sure to pay attention to every detail of her face, the multi-faucets of her eyes, the feel of her breath against his chin. He vaguely calculated how many micro-organisms were invading his body and determining how many of those 'corn husking' germs he had built and immunity to from their previous hugs, but this was secondary to the knots that rose from his stomach to his chest. Everything was secondary to his internal desire, his _need_ to try to make this a good moment for Penny, for him to not fail in delivering a perfect kiss. Brain power he used to use for calculating complex equations only six other people in the world could understand was reassigned to examining everything he knew about the mathematics and biomechanics of kissing. As he lowered his lips to Penny's, he wanted to be the perfect mate.

"Oh! Yes, Raj!" Amy's scream could be heard through the door. Penny and Sheldon just stilled, mid advance. Stuck in their embrace, their lips just an inch apart, their heads snapped in unison towards the door. Penny was panting nervously and Sheldon was entirely overcome with embarrassment for how great an oversight he made in not securing a distraction free environment. Once again in unison, they dropped their arms, retreated, and mutter polite good night wishes.

After she heard his steps retreat down the hall, Penny decided she needed to find a bookstore.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Insomnia is an odd blessing. I have gotten so many chapters out this weekend. I realize I am loving the Ramy thing a lot here, but it is essential to the Shenny story line. Thanks again for the reviews!

I do not own any of the characters of the Big Band Theory. I am just taking them out for a spin.

* * *

><p>When Sheldon got back to the safety of his hotel room he had no idea where to begin thinking. Somewhere in the back of his head rose a notion that he never had trouble thinking until he met Penny. He was never so infuriated or so curious in his entire life.<p>

Lowering himself to the edge of his bed he reminded himself that he was Homo Novus, though apparently still susceptible to the inane desires of Homo Sapiens. How was he to cope? How could he think about anything else other than Penny? He had to figure out where the sudden surge in his libido came from. He hated to admit he had always had a libido. He masturbated, even Leonard knew tha, it was in the roommate agreement. He did always find women attractive, though it was entirely inappropriate to leer the way Wolowitz does, or, to use a common phrase, 'chase after tail' as he observed his friends do time and again.

In fact, he found the whole practice of men (and women) consistently seeking the physical component of intercourse as opposed to or to the exclusion of the mental or emotional components of such relationships appalling. Perhaps it was the vast number of infections and pathogens that people willingly exposed himself to in the pursuit of promiscuity that repulsed him from the activity. Perhaps it was that his meemaw's voice continued to nag his conscience, reminding him to respect a lady. Regardless of the reason, he now understood that his brain was wired this way. For him, the biological need to mate and spread his genes was only strong when he was otherwise satisfied mentally with his prospective partner. Could it be then that this was the evolutionary step that the Homo Novus held? That while the same desires still exist, for him Maslow's hierarchy rearranged itself on its head? Perhaps.

-T—B—B—T-

Amy woke up facing Penny's empty bed. Behind her she could feel a fuzzy warmth and reveled in the cocoon formed by Raj's arms and her duvet. She almost didn't want to move out of happiness. Plus, she was rather sore. She never had a morning like this, where she wanted everything to stay so still. Heck, she never had a night like last night!

'_Finally,' _She told herself. '_I will be able to have girl talk with Penny and Bernadette without having to talk about ovulation. I will have something interesting to say.' _She was proud. She had a man wrapped around her, holding her like she was his jewel. She had a man waking up and nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck behind her ear, sending chills down her back all the way to her toes. She spared a second to thank her lucky stars she had gotten a bikini wax as part of her make over.

Raj loved this. He loved that when he slightly raised himself so that Amy could roll toward him and he could kiss her good morning that it worked out like a choreographed routine. Amy responded to him like he was her teacher, though she was so honest with her intentions with him he thought she was a pro. And she didn't make fun of him. She never made fun of his mutism- when it was an issue, or that he was from a different culture, or that he insisted on watching (and crying) during Bridget Jones's Diary after they made love. Sure, she fell asleep half way through, but he could live with that.

As they started yet another session together, Amy took notice that she wasn't thinking about this clinically anymore. It wasn't like when she needed Sheldon to help her figure out she was sexually attracted to Penny's old boyfriend. It wasn't like the various times she examined the different reactions of her friends to coitus. She didn't even think of it in those terms anymore. It wasn't 'coitus' it was something else. She didn't think she could yet term it 'making love' but it wasn't just 'sex' either. But she didn't have to name it, not with Raj.

After they were done this time, and she showered, she was going to tell her bestie all about it with eagerness and not embarrassment. She still had some questions about some of the social aspects, such as how often she can initiate it and how often she should try to seduce Raj (how would she even do that?). She was willing to bet she would find her bestie happy to listen.

It wasn't until Amy and Raj left the bedroom of the suite that Amy felt anything negative about the experience. She was a bit guilty that with Raj in bed with her, Penny had to take the couch to give them privacy. Penny, curled up with a copy of String Theory for Dummies was snoring loudly into the corner of the couch cushions.

Noticing the time, they decided to wake her so that she would have enough room in her schedule to eat and get ready for Sheldon's presentation. She needed to look good, she would be on stage too. Amy shook her, but Raj spoke first.

"String Theory for Dummies, Penny? I thought Sheldon already taught you physics." He took the book from on top of her and laid it on the coffee table.

Drowsily she sat up and answered him. "He taught me about Greeks looking at the sky and then fast forwarded to the ill-conceived and redundant research Leonard was doing. I didn't get a whole lot of string theory in there." She tilted her head from side to side but couldn't get out a crick in her neck.

"What brought on the interest?" Amy asked as she pulled out the room service menu and began to scan it, sitting on the arm of the sofa by Penny's feet.

"After a few hours of listening to Sheldon's presentation last night I thought I should probably try to at least understand what he does for a living. You guys all understand how ground breaking it is. I don't. I _know_ it is because you, or Sheldon, tell me it is. But I don't understand it. I am the only one who doesn't get it." She was just too honest in the morning.

Disregarding her insecurities, Raj and Amy decided to redirect their friend with offers of French toast ('_even on Oatmeal Monday?_' She asked herself) and a whole carafe of coffee to herself.

She showered and blew dry her hair as they waited for breakfast to arrive in their room. As she reached for her hairbrush she noticed Raj's toothbrush settled right next to Amy's by the sink. Snapping to realization she looked in the mirror. "Raj and Amy had sex last night!" This time, she realized she yelled the thought out loud, but was too happy to care.

As they were wrapping up breakfast, Raj got a call from the coordinator of the convention and took it in the bedroom. Penny, who had endured a full 20 minutes of avoiding the topic of her friend's new relationship nearly burst. Calmly, she had to remind herself, she put down her fork and looked Amy in the eye. "Dish."

The two girls had a great time as Amy relived last night for Penny. She was a little too graphic in places, not descriptive enough in others and all over the board between cold-clinical and goopy-emotional as she described the night. Apparently Raj treated her very gently at first and amped it up in 'direct proportion to my stated desires.' It was as close as Penny ever felt to fainting out of joy for a friend, knowing that, even if quite sudden, she found this bit of happiness.

Thinking about Raj and Amy and their night of 'Ramy making' (she just _had_ to nick-name it) made her think of how it had interrupted a situation she was in last night, a situation that might have easily ended up at the same destination.

She nearly kissed Sheldon! Or did he nearly kiss her? Did he initiate it? She wasn't sure. He did initiate physical contact though. Even knowing she is a 'big ol' five' he was the one to lay his hand on her hip. She was sure he wasn't going to back away last minute. She was sure she wasn't going to either. In that nano-second (hanging around the guys too much) right before they heard Amy's scream of delight she was so wrapped up in Sheldon she thought she nearly reached ecstasy… and they hadn't even kissed yet.

Damn, that was chemistry.

In the moments it took him to leave and retreat down the hallway she was thankful that Amy's love session broke into her moment with Sheldon. Ok, her body wanted to tear Amy and Raj to shreds but her mind and her heart were glad to get the opportunity to think it through. With all her other meat-head partners and even with Leonard, she let her hormones do the talking. While she did not think she would come to regret sleeping with Sheldon, she did think she should at least know why she was doing it.

So she made a decision last night, as she looked back on the hours preceding the event. She had been feeling threatened by the _brilliant_ woman in the hallway, threatened by her intelligence and how it was sure to be a major factor in Sheldon's attraction to the brunette. She had figured that with the chemistry between them and maybe Sheldon ignoring his Homo Novus that if she could advance herself somehow, make herself able to even have a glimmer of understanding of what her genius could see in the universe, that maybe, just maybe, she had a chance. She wanted to be better for him, and for herself too.

That's why she bought the dummies book. That is why she took the advice of one of her cousins (advice she got years ago) to go back to school. Before cracking the book, Penny went online and enrolled herself in an advanced English course at Pasadena City College. It would take a long time, sure, but she decided that a lot of actors had degrees in literature. Why should she be different?

-T—B—B—T-

Everyone met back stage in perfect accordance to Sheldon's itinerary. Bernadette ran straight towards Penny and Amy squeeking hopes that Amy enjoyed her night and squealing when she heard just how good it was. Howard and Leonard were near Sheldon's dressing area when Raj approached.

"Tell me buddy, I need all the juicy details." Howard swooned, encouraged by Leonard.

"It was grea—" Sheldon walked up to them.

"What are we discussing? This is exciting isn't it? A whole convention captivated by my work?" Sheldon smiled, not like the scary joker but a real eye crinkling smile.

"No, Amy. Oh, maybe you don't want to hear this." Howard finished lamely.

"Oh, that. Congratulations Raj, from what Penny and I heard from the living room last night, Amy seemed quite captivated by your technique." It was finally their turn to look like a deer caught in headlights. Did Sheldon just engage in 'guy talk'? In _sex_ talk with out using the word 'coitus'?

"So, you aren't mad I sorta took your girl?" Raj asked. And genuinely, Sheldon answered that it all made perfect sense to him, that Amy was never the woman he had that sort of attachment to and that he had a great deal of evidence and faith that it would work out well for them.

It didn't escape anyone's notice that Sheldon phrased his response in terms of Amy "not being the woman" as opposed to a lack of interest in the act itself. But none of the guys had the courage to ask who the girl was, and each one of them had the same suspicion. Leonard was more sure of it than the others.

Penny had Amy and Bernadette in tow as they walked up to Sheldon. She was a nervous ball of energy. All she could think about where the flashes of his lips so close to hers, the realization of how incredibly blue his eyes were. She began to wonder if this is what it felt like to have Sheldon's eidetic memory. Bernadette spoke to him first, even though Penny reached Sheldon several steps ahead oh her and to the side of his center. Penny fully occupied his main conversational space.

Sheldon was so wrapped in his own memories of Penny as she walked toward him that he froze turning the page of his notes and flinched madly when Bernadette spoke. He got a nasty paper cut, which on its own was unpleasant. But the blood poured directly into the white stripe of his tie leaving a giant stain.

"Oh crap sweetie." She felt comfortable using that again, it did mean something now. "Crap, let's get you back in the dressing room and try to fix this." She turned to the group. "I will see you guys out there!" She was thankful she had to stay behind anyhow, otherwise her dismissal of them all might have seemed off. Only Raj had to remain back stage as well and his dressing area was on the other side. He would be sitting on the opposite side stage, at the ready to demonstrate particulars about the experiment he assisted Sheldon in performing.

It didn't escape her notice how sexy Sheldon was in his all black suit, how it fit him just right. Something almost territorial kicked up in her, knowing she was the woman who picked it out for him years ago for the Chancelor's banquette. She knew today would go better. She knew any YouTube videos of today would be on the featured section of the site under the label "Physicist Demonstrates Proof of String Theory" and that it would make headline news.

"Your finger alight?" She asked as they got into the dressing room. He was bearing the stinging pain bravely, considering he was due to be on stage in ten mintues and this was an unexpected event in his schedule. Penny found herself grateful he scheduled in a few wiggle-room minutes. She swept into action, first gently guiding him to lean again the counter while she went to find the first aid kit.

"Its in the second locker from the right, first shelf, next to my shaving kit." God bless his organization skills.

She was sure to put on the surgical gloves that came with the kit, so that he wouldn't fuss about the germs. It actually earned her a rather odd glare. She dressed the cut with the least ostentatious bandage she could find in his self-packed kit. Sure, on a regular day she would have thought a batman bandage adorable. But today he needed a nearly invisible beige if he was to look professional.

Once she was done and snapped off the gloves she decided to have a look at the tie. "Its going to have to come off sweetie." Sheldon began to protest.

"But meemaw sent it to me to wear today. What if she sees this on the news and I'm not wearing it?" He was genuinely concerned. Heaving a slight sigh Penny instructed Sheldon to take off the tie. She examined it.

"Well, its not so bad. You have enough saliva in your mouth?" She asked.

"What does that have to do with anything? Really, Penny."

"Sheldon, I am surprised at you. Surely you know the digestion of proteins begins in the saliva and that since blood is mostly protein that spitting on a blood stain, old or new, is the best way to get rid of it." She loved the look of surprise and pride cross his face and didn't even wait for his answer. She spit on the stain thinking that if he could have kissed her, he could deal with her spit on his tie.

Normally, he knew he would have protested. But it was his tie from Meemaw and Penny had absolutely stunned him. He always knew she was intelligent, she just lacked a formal education. Sure, her IQ was probably 70 points lower than his but really, what was he to expect being a super genius? But no one else he knew, none of his genius friends or colleges could keep up with him the way she does. She even sometimes seemed interested in his explanations of the world that he had the sinking feeling others did not appreciate.

One of the assistant coordinators popped her head into the dressing room to let them know that they had two minutes until they needed to be on stage. Penny quickly finished her work of spitting on Sheldon's tie (which she was having far too much fun doing) and wrapped it around his neck, tieing it in a half Windsor. Her arms were still around his neck and she paused just a moment, letting them rest over his clavicle. Sheldon had so much gratitude for her at that moment. She was the woman that picked out his suit. She was the one there to care for his cut, carry and extra copy of his notes in her purse so that he did not have to work with his bloody copy. She was the woman to fix his tie and make sure he was ready for one of the biggest moments of his life. He wanted to try kiss her again, but their rushing to their cued locations to the side of the stage was not the appropriate venue for that contact. So he settled on a happy medium, he bent his head to her forehead and even though it was just a chaste kiss, he could feel his heart, and her heart momentarily forget to beat.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This was a hard chapter for me to write. I thought it was important to spend a little time in Sheldon and Penny's heads during his presentation and I hope it serves its purpose in providing a little clarity to their current intentions.

And thank you everyone so much for the reviews! I wouldn't have been able to get through this chapter with out them. You are all so great.

I do not own any of the characters from The Big Bang Theory.

* * *

><p>Penny felt on top of the world. Here she was, taking Sheldon's right arm as they lined up with the other two physicists and their wives backstage. They had one couple on either side of them and Penny almost felt at home. She belonged there, the supportive wife(role) at his side. As they were just about to leave the darkness of the stage behind the curtain she had a quick moment to remind herself to store the images and feelings she was having so that she could examine them in the future.<p>

The men walked their women to their seats on the side stage before continuing on to their own spots in center stage near the podium. When Penny looked out across the crowd it seemed like there were a lot more than the expected three hundred people she was told were coming. There had to be nearly forty rows of seats set across the room, with a single aisle down the middle. It didn't look like there was a single empty spot. Looking at the back of the room, many people were leaning against the walls, some sitting on the floor just under the line of sight of the ten cameras that where set up. Every single person there looked as excited as she would be attending a Radio Head concert. She almost laughed herself silly during the outbreak of applause.

As the applause was dying down, the woman to her right leaned in quietly to introduce herself. "Hey, I'm Maggie." Said the older woman. Penny estimated that she was in her late forties, and that her husband was at least fifty five or sixty. "This must be so exciting for you. I remember the first time my husband Marc presented at one of these. Of course, he was probably about fifteen years older than your Dr. Cooper and it wasn't for anything nearly as important." Penny replied politely to the woman before they were cut off by the introductions.

Penny was trying to pay attention to every word being spoken about Sheldon and his work. She really tried. But all she could seem to focus on was the stark difference in age between Sheldon and the two physicists on either side of him. She was used to seeing him with their group of friends. She never really got it before, just how far Sheldon came in his life at such a young age. She knew he was only eleven years old when he went to college. And she knew that at fifteen he was traveling the world as a lecturer. But before today she just didn't quite get it how young he still was for his level of achievement.

He was incredible. He overcame a strange childhood and adolescence that was entirely absorbed in his work. The very fact that he even had a group of friends as loyal to him as she was was a testament to his ability to adapt. Sure, he was crazy. He had his schedules and his preoccupation with his work. But the fact that he could know anything other than the one devotion that overtook his formative years was beyond amazing to her. Penny didn't know just how far he had come.

Had Penny met Sheldon in the years he worked at Caltech before he met Leonard, she would have seen a different person entirely. In some respects, yes, he was still the ultra-planner-militant-know it all. But few people could hardly even pick up on all his quirks. He simply wasn't social enough, didn't interact with enough people or care to even try for many of his idiosyncrasies to have emerged. Roommate after roommate where the only meaningful social interactions he encountered before Leonard introduced him to Wolowitz and Koothrapali. And none of those roommates staid around long enough to see the positives of Sheldon's personality. He never took offense to rags on his character if they were presented as a logical argument and given in a constructive sense. And he always did try to help people, if he could recognize their needs.

Ten years ago, Sheldon would never have had the drive to prove himself worthy of anything other than the Nobel. His building relationships with his friends sparked a care in his ego as to his reputation that didn't exist on the same level as before. That is why the Arctic stunt hurt him so much. Even with the sound work he was here to present today, he had to be extra vigilant and persuasive in his presentation if he was to expect his work to be taken seriously.

He was greatly surprised so many people were even interested in his work at this early stage in the peer review process. He wondered how much influence Dr. Gablehauser had to exert to get other colleagues to listen. When Dr. Mathews from MIT and Dr. Camden from Oxford volunteered themselves to speak as peer reviewers for his work at the convention he felt nearly as elated as when Penny gave him the napkin with Leonard Nemoy's DNA on it, nearly.

He took time during the few silent moments as the introductory speakers switched positions at the podium and their seats to contemplate why he had wanted Penny up there with him from the beginning. He knew it was proper social protocol to have one's girlfriend or significant other take any seats of honor or support. But when he had thought of Amy there, he reminded himself that she was his girlfriend in title only. He could have just had Penny come along and not placed her in the spot light. He was the one that decided to pay for her trip- though he skirted around that detail when asking her to come. He had been afraid she wouldn't want to be there knowing the financial cost.

But he had to have her there. He was glad that some part of his brain had the foresight to scheme to get her here with him. He was entirely delighted to see her occupy the seat between his colleague's wives. She was radiant, not because of her tanned skin or the warmth of the lights. She just beamed an emotional energy he wished he could quantify. It scared him that he was so utterly focused on her when he should have been watching for his cue to the podium but he also couldn't bring himself to care. She was his anchor and had come to take the position long ago… maybe even as far back as when she first sang to him 'Soft Kitty'.

He didn't quite know how to describe his feelings for her at the moment. He knew he had them, but not what they were. It was positively frustrating that his superior mind could not organize the thoughts and emotions that flew through him the last couple days. It had been out of a sheer need for order that he even approached string theory from the standpoint that brought him here today.

After Penny had rejected him, he wanted to mend the parts of his life that could make sense. Having Amy there did help. She made the romantic situation with Penny, or lack thereof more tolerable. He was one of the guys, he had a girlfriend too. So he could put the focus in, the drive. And he succeeded beyond his dreams. So when Penny almost returned his kiss last night he felt a little lost. There was only one major goal he had in his life until he got closer to Penny, then he had two. But what if he did get the Nobel soon? What if his work really was accepted as proof of string theory? What if he had Penny? What goal could he work to next?

He need to focus on his presentation now more than ever but he just wanted to run to her side of the stage, grab her and bring her back stage. He would have pushed her up against his dressing room door. He would have let his hands wander up over her thighs and let his lips trail along her neck. He wanted to claim her, make her his, make her fully belong in her place among the wives. His hands tightened in an excited grip just thinking about the contact he wanted them to make with her skin. He had to focus, he had to breathe.

About five rows from the stage, of the side opposite Penny, the remainder of Sheldon's group of friends watched him take to the podium with pride. Howard had been snag the aisle seat so that if Raj had any mechanical difficulties with the equipement during the presentation of the experiement, he could hop up to assist with little difficulty. Next to him was Bernadette who was still lost in her new habit of watching Penny and Sheldon with interest. She was excited that Amy sat next to her today, they were becoming even closer now and she knew that with her dating Howie's best friend, they too would become best friends.

Next to her was Leonard who was wrapped up in a conversation with the physicist to his right. Leanne had asked her friend, the friend with connections, to sit between her and Leonard so that she could encourage some professional chat. During pillow talk last night, Leonard told her what he had done in the Arctic and nearly started crying with his guilt. She consoled him and let him know that now that she knew what a hit his reputation took, she was going to do everything she could to help Sheldon get what he deserved.

Penny listened with pride as Sheldon began his presentation. She actually understood the first ten minutes of it too, thanks to String Theory for Dummies. She made a metal note to see if they made a comic book version too. Unlike last night while they practiced, Sheldon seemed utterly confident as he addressed his audience. He only looked down at his notes infrequently. He didn't need the, Penny knew that. His eidetic memory had already committed the speech to mind. She thought it was maybe a security thing, for when the pressure of all eyes on him got to be too much. That's why she kept her copy and brought it with her this morning, just in case he needed the other set. She was glad some of his prepare-it spirit had rubbed off on her.

After those first ten minutes though, Penny's concentration came to wander. She scanned the crowd looking for her friends. She finally spotted them near the front: Howard, Bernadette, Amy, Leonard, Leonard's girlfriend Leanne (she assumed since she was sitting next to him), the woman from the hall that Sheldon might have—'_What the frak is she doing here! With _my_ friends? That backwoods tramp!'_ Penny was too infuriated to consider doing anything rather than clamp to the sides of her chair with all her might. She was too hurt that he could have wanted her there in a substantial way, with _her friends_. She nearly vaulted out of her chair and would have if her hands weren't white at the knuckles and cramped into position.

She felt Maggie's hand rest on hers reassuringly. "Calm down sweetheart." She patted. "He's looking to you for guidance, don't let him falter." Penny noticed Sheldon begin directing his presentation towards her. She had expected this, that where he had began doing so last night he would begin again today. His voice was starting to break into higher octaves as he watched her, he was getting nervous and her lack of focus on him, her rage was not helping.

She forced herself to reel it in. She was not going to let anything ruin this for Sheldon. He worked too hard for her to mess it up for him. She wasn't going to be the big wrench in his success today. She was the one who gave him the alcohol last time and didn't bother to stop him before he got drunk and took his pants off. She was not going to let that _brilliant woman_ come between her rightful place there at Sheldon's side as his support and his life line.

That bitch was not getting this.

She pasted the softest smile she could muster onto her face and beamed at Sheldon. She noticed the effect right away. There was a slight curve to his lips now, a new observable urge to deliver his presentation the best he could.

'_Thank God I have been acting for so many years or I probably would have charged off a long time ago and be pacing in my room hoping the bitch came by.' _She thought.

She kept her place for the remainder of the day until the applause from the audience became overwhelming. She joined in the standing ovation and got caught up in the moment as Sheldon walked directly from the podium to her and embraced her with arms that wrapped her fully into his happy world. She forgot to be angry.

* * *

><p>The next couple chapters are going to get a little rough for Penny. I feel bad for it, but hey she needs a push.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok, so I decided to give us all a little reward for sticking with the story so far… so we will get a nice taste of that chemistry we have all come to love in Shenny. But of course, I do intend to make this story around 17 chapters, so there are still some hurdles to go… don't hate me!

Thanks for the love guys. It pushes me to keep my fingers typing knowing you are waiting for the next chapter to come out.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Bang Theory (If I did we would be watching this story, not reading it).

* * *

><p>Everyone began to make their way back to their rooms to change into dressier clothing for tonight's reception. It was going to take place in the largest ballroom downstairs and was sure to be a great affair. The convention hosts promised Sheldon that no contemporary pieces were going to be played that night and opted instead for a 20 piece concert band. Leonard was going to surprise him by offering up a solo piece.<p>

Leonard walked off with Leanne and her friend during the standing ovation and already made it back to her hotel room with his evening wear. He was going to dress there while he and Leanne discussed some of the research she was doing at UCLA.

Raj and Howard were heavily engaged in conversation about how great it was watching Bernadette and Amy talk about their shoes and how they would do their hair for the night. The girls were a few feet in front of the guys as they walked down the hall. About twenty feet in front of them Sheldon and Penny emerged into the hall from the door to backstage and were headed toward the elevators. All four of them fell silent as they watched Sheldon sling his arm around her and whisper giddily into Penny's ear.

Raj managed to squeak out an "Awww." before he realized that he should have been shocked at what he saw. He looked to Amy to see if she was at all bothered by the sight and was simply relieved when she had a happy smile on her face. She turned around to him and Howard once the doors closed on Sheldon and Penny in an elevator in front of them. "Is that cute or what?" She screeched.

Neither Penny nor Sheldon took notice of who was watching them as they progressed into the elevator. Sheldon was so elated to have given his presentation and with great delivery. He hadn't stoped whispering thank-you's to Penny yet. They were both excited and delighted to be alone with one another for even just a couple minutes before they had to go to their own rooms and get ready for tonight. Penny had selected her floor out of habit but Sheldon cancelled the request. She looked at him askance.

"I have something in my room for you. You might not like it, and I won't be offended if you don't, but I want you to try it first." Penny followed him to his room where upon entering he noticed Leonard had taken his clothes for the evening. "Good."

"What's so good?" Penny asked, a little too excited about a surprise. She loved surprises, and Sheldon always managed to make them interesting… like his ten gift baskets he got her for Christmas and their first hug. She loved that memory.

"Leonard has his clothing for the night, so we should not expect his interrupting us." Sheldon reached into his closet and extracted a garment bag that he brought over to Penny. She began to unzip it as he held it up for her. She could feel the silkiness of the dress underneath. She could see the perfect shade of sapphire blue. It was floor length, V-neck, with an empire waist and straps formed by intricate silver pins to join the front and back at the shoulders.

"I understand it is the proper social convention that the person inviting his guest to such a function informs her of the proper attire. I failed in that so this should remedy the situation." He nervously explained. "The woman in the boutique said it would flatter your coloring. I'm sorry. I did have to ask Raj to bring down one of your other dresses so I could find your size." He was afraid she would be mad about the invasion of privacy or that she wouldn't like the gift. She hadn't said anything in a couple of minutes and was just turning the dress, examining it on the hanger as Sheldon held it. It was low cut in the back and the front so would require a special bra. She was thankful the one she had on was a multi-way and she thought she could make it work.

"Its beautiful. But oh god, it must have cost a fortune!" It was absolutely pure silk.

"Penny, I have explained to you that my expenses only account 46% of my income. I have more than enough to buy this for you. I would have gotten shoes too, but there was just no way I could stand the process of acquiring them." She laughed.

"Do you like it?" he ventured after she still hadn't said anything.

"No. I love it." She was so excited to wear something so beautiful, something he got for her. She realized how strange it seemed that Sheldon finally got something just so right. She didn't realize she had already begun to strip off her blazer and shoes rushing to try it on.

Sheldon's eyes nearly bugged as Penny began fidgeting with the buttons of her blouse. Once she unbuttoned the third and he could see a hint of her bra he quickly turned around. She was basically stripping in front of him. His southern upbringing made him turn away but all he really wanted to do was turn back around, snag her by surprise and feel his hands running down her bare back.

With the knowledge that he already made what might be his biggest achievement in his career he gave himself permission to start acting on impulse. He snapped around to a still mostly dressed Penny (by now she realized where she was and halted unbuttoning her blouse the minute he turned away). He cupped her face in his hands and took just a moment of staring into her eyes before narrowing in on her lips and making contact.

Her lips parted automatically. Every electrical impulse in her body went on high alert and little fireworks went off behind her eyes. Her lips were off and running their own response to Sheldon's. He was a little unsure of himself. He had no real technique of his own, but she was still surprised at how quickly he adapted to her rhythm and movements. '_Pure genius.' _She thought.

She let her arms snake around from under his and started to paw at his back. His hands were ever so slowly sliding down to the edge of her blouse and the anticipation of feeling his long, limber fingers at the small of her back nearly made her forget she needed oxygen to survive. She didn't expect that while one hand would begin to cross under her shirt and higher on the skin of her back, the other would begin to gently tease its way under the band of her pencil shirt and across her hip. She was sure he could feel the lacy strap of her bikini cut panties.

She was so entranced in their kissing she hated to pull away and to his ear if even to just get some air. She nearly disappointed herself, her lips were aching for his instantly. But before she could rejoin him Sheldon shifted his stance, removed his hands from her hip and back. Instead, they began to make their way behind her ears, across her neck and behind her shoulder blades, pushing her shirt apart to reveal more of the tops of her breasts barely hidden by her push up bra. She nearly snapped in half.

Sheldon couldn't get enough of the taste of the salty-sweet of her skin as he began to kiss behind her earlobe and down her neck following the path of his hands. He wanted to undo even just another button of her blouse but forgot all about it as Penny began to run one hand across the sweep of his shoulders, holding him for strength; the other snuck around his side, sliding up the back of this thigh, finally kneading his buttocks.

Thought left his head. There were no secondary processes in his subconscious, no questions as to what to do next, no doubts. There was just the instinct to rip off her shirt, tug up her skirt and finally be as close to Penny as he could ever be. His breath raced, his hormones soared.

His roommate came through the hall door.

They both froze for only a moment before they began to right Penny's blouse.

"Oh. Hey, Leonard. Sheldon was just helping me—new dress." She spit out. She mentally slapped her forehead. _'Smoooooth'_

Sheldon was more readily able to put back on his mask of detachment. "Oh. Hello, Leonard. I had not expected you to return to the room tonight."

Leonard wanted to hug them both but decided to just nervously explain he left his cufflinks in the night stand. He tried to excuse himself quickly but the mood had already been tainted. Right after he left, Penny re-buttoned her blouse, blushing madly. She began to make her way to the door.

"I hope you were not too embarrassed to be seen in such a position by your ex-boyfriend. If it made you uncomfortable I am very sor—" She turned back to him and cut him off.

"Oh sweetie, it's not like that." She searched her mental guidebook to Sheldon. "It is just a non-optional social convention that when walked in on during such an—activity, it must cease. At least until a more suitable hour." She knew with Sheldon that he would take her word for her word and not try to read between the lines. It was a relief to not have to worry that he might think she was making an excuse to get out of there. She really did think it was proper to resume only when the timing would be appropriate. After all, she now had only a half hour to do her hair and change before she made her way down to the banquette. She walked back to the slipper chair to grab her new dress.

"May I escort you from your suite to the reception?" He asked shyly.

"Of course, Sheldon." She consulted her watch. "Meet me there in exactly twenty seven minutes."

Even _she _thought the words: '_There just might be hope for me yet.'_ She giggled all the way to her room.

-T—B—B—T—

Raj had gone to Howard's room to get ready while Bernadette came to Amy and Penny's suite. When Penny came in both girls had been prepared to coax as many details about whatever was going on between her and Sheldon. But when she came in carrying that beautiful dress they began to fidget around Penny, trying to figure out what to do with her hair and makeup.

"I find that having paid thorough attention to the musings of my make over stylist I have a better understanding of the proper techniques to achieve the preferred symmetry and harmony of features that serve as the basis for the perception of beauty." Amy offered.

"So?" Penny wasn't even going to try to dissect that one.

"So we are already almost done. We just need to put on our dresses." Penny then noticed they were both wearing bathrobes, "You have like no time! Amy, get out Penny's shoes and find a pair that works with the dress! I'll reheat my hot iron and do her hair. Penny, here, do your make up." Bernadette ordered with the sheer authority of an approaching bridezilla.

Penny was relieved and thankful to have her friends help. She had already had a small panic attack when she came into the suite and realized she had only twenty four minutes before Sheldon would get there. She could have taken that on just her make up alone.

Amy asked her where she got the dress. Penny didn't really know how to respond. She couldn't be sure of how Amy felt about her old relationship with Sheldon. She knew she was extremely happy with Raj, but what if there was some jealousy that he never gave her so much as flowers while they were officially dating yet he gave Penny this expensive dress. She had decided she best try to skirt the truth when Burnadette snatched up the pricetag that Penny hadn't noticed.

"Oh dear Jesus." She clapped her hand over her mouth. "Twenty-two hundred dollars? Penny, where did you get that kind of money?"

Oh, crap. She was going to have to explain it now. "Well, Sheldon bought it for me. I didn't know it cost that much though." She added in genuine shock.

"Did you admire it in front of him or something? It would be like Sheldon to be so perceptive." Amy added having reached out to look at the price tag for herself.

"Umm, well no. He just surprised me with it a few minutes ago." Both girls whistled.

"Well hot damn, hes into you." Amy smiled at her friend encouragingly. Penny was so relieved.

They all rushed into their dresses in the last two minutes before they expected their guys to arrive, helping each other zip up and straighten out.

Surprisingly, it was Raj and Howard who came to the door first. Just a few seconds after Penny opened the door expecting Sheldon, and Raj asked for Amy, Sheldon came to the door as well, flowers in hand.

Howard looked at Raj, Raj looked at Amy, Amy looked at Howard. Howard looked at Burnadette who looked at Sheldon. It was an exhausting exchange.

Howard broke in to Sheldon. "Dude, way to show us up."

-T—B—B—T—

On the way down to the elevators Sheldon and Penny didn't make any sort of physical contact. He nearly reached for her hand, she nearly reached for his elbow. But both refrained. He was too dazed at how incredible the dress looked on her. It accentuated all the natural curves he came to love about her form. She was too shocked at the cost of the dress she was wearing.

When they got out of the elevator and walked toward the lines of scientists checking in to the reception at a little booth outside the ballroom doors, Penny made sure to pull Sheldon aside.

"Sheldon," she scolded, "this dress cost twenty-two hundred dollars?" She screamed in a whisper.

He held his head in his palm. "I told the lady to take all the tags off. I am sorry she missed one."

"That's not the point Sheldon, you spent way too much on me." She was flattered and she was embarrassed. She could never have afforded anything this elegant and here he was doting it on her. She didn't want to be arm candy and when she heard the cost of the dress she began to have a sinking feeling. Logically, she knew Sheldon never treated her that way before. He has always been the guy to rescue her for one problem or anther, be it a lack of adhesive ducks or a lack of rent money. But she didn't want it to slip into s one sided gifting relationship. She had a sudden appreciation for Sheldon's dislike of the process.

'"Sheldon, I am never going to be able to give you something this valuable." She tried to appeal to his logic.

"On the contrary. I have been trying to find a way to repay you for the napkin you gave me. And that is to say nothing of your services last night in preparing me for my presentation. It is still not enough. Besides, Penny, you look radiant in it. You always seem so happy when you appear to fulfill society's establish standards for beauty." He called her beautiful.

She smiled at herself. Of course he would still think he owes her for Leonard Nemoy's DNA. That was such a Shelldon-y logic. He was repaying her in kind for what she did for him the night before and he felt he still owed her more. She didn't really feel that way herself and still felt the scale was still in his favor on the gift exchanging thing, but at least it had nothing to do with how she looked. No, it was about how she _felt_ about how she looked.

She brushed her fears of becoming his arm candy off her shoulders. This was Sheldon. He was still the guy who revered his meemaw so much he yelled at her every time she called him moonpie. He was her knight in shining armor, both in life and in Age of Conan. He didn't care when she looked like crap. He saw her when she was sick, when she had Cheetos in her hair and hadn't bathed in a week. He liked her in her blazer earlier today (and out of it) and he loved her in her new dress because she loved being in it.

He was a caring genius. He could kiss like he invented the concept. When he touched her, even just a brush against her arm, she felt like something was being completed within her. She had been blind to her feelings towards him and their chemistry for years. But he had always been attractive to her. He had a goofy grin, long and limber fingers. She loved his height; tall men always did it for her. And she loved his dark hair and blue eyes. It was that combo that had her attracted to him the first time she met him. Maybe she should have let herself continue flirting back then? He was such a catch.

They met up with Howard and Bernadette and Amy and Raj just outside the entrance to the ballroom.

"Hey," Penny asked looking around. "Where's Leonard? I haven't met his new girlfriend yet."

Howard raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you'll see."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks again everyone for the helpful and encouraging reviews! I am so glad others like this story.

I do not own the characters of the Big Bang Theory. Leanne, however, is entirely my own invention.

* * *

><p>As Sheldon entered the ballroom with Penny on his arm he felt confused momentarily. He had always hated the social gatherings that accompanied his professional life. Faculty parties were always a bit of a chore for him and when Dr. Gablehauser first came to the university he had refused to attend such gatherings but had to suck up his pride in attempts to gain funding from donors. He despised the process.<p>

But tonight, this reception was fully in his honor. He hadn't really understood that until now. The faces in the crowd turned as he walked in. People held their hands out in congratulations and he didn't even care how many germs he was going to contract tonight. He reasoned that Penny was going to be hugging so many people as she always does, so he would contract such microorganisms through his contact with her anyhow. He loathed the idea of getting sick from an activity he loved so much, but that was something he intellectually knew was a short coming in his personality and he wanted to counteract it.

Raj, Howard, Amy and Bernadette were seated with Leanne and her Stockholm friend with Leonard's empty seat between them. Their table was about twenty feet from where Sheldon and Penny sat. They were seated at the head of the room, just below the stage area where the band was set. The stage was still curtained off so it wasn't until everyone was seated and the curtain opened that Sheldon noticed Leonard sitting in the direct center of the arrangement.

Dr. Gablehauser walked to the microphone set center stage and welcomed everyone to the reception.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman for coming here to Dr. Cooper's presentation this afternoon and to our reception tonight." He greeted. "I would like to thank our hosts for the evening, and offer my gratitude to Dr. Mathews and his wife, loaned to us tonight from MIT and Dr. Camden and his wife visiting from Oxford." He pointed them out at the head table next to Sheldon and Penny. He continued introducing various other significant researchers in the crowd and as he did so Penny allowed her mind to wander.

Just two days ago she had never intended to have any sort of romantic attachment to Sheldon. He was a whack-a-doodle and condescending and meticulous. Sure, she had come to appreciate all those aspects of his personality but the change in her affections seemed so drastic. Just like Raj and Amy, all of this seemed to come from nowhere. This was their third night in Las Vegas and she felt like her world changed as drastically as all those couples who were randomly eloping all over the city.

He was so sweet earlier in the evening. He got her the dress, and that meant a lot to her. But as she reexamined, for about the fiftieth time in an hour, how he held her during their make out session earlier, she saw just how that gentleness he has always exhibited could translate to the bedroom. Sure, she was lit on fire by every touch of his skin. Each kiss he laid on her neck, that tiny nibble he took on her bottom lip, it all made her feel like it was her first time too. She hadn't felt this in forever. That anticipation and expectation and lack of a sense of direction when in his embrace was just like that she felt her first time with a boy in high school. She really hadn't let herself digest it all yet.

She was so busy thinking about the changes in her group (Raj with Amy, Leonard and a new girl!) that she hadn't sat alone and tried to study this new depth of affection or surge of jealousy and possessiveness she felt around the _brilliant _woman. She almost let herself get mad again just then, but decided she did have a good deal of evidence Sheldon was into her. Like Amy pointed out, he must really like her if he could conceive of spending that much on a dress without a second thought.

She tuned back into Dr. Gablehauser's speech just in time to hear him announce that Leonard was going to perform a special piece he wrote for the night with the help of Howard and Raj. The lights in the room dimmed perceptibly. A small light focused on Leonard on stage and many flickered about the dance floor. Images of numbers and letters of an equation fluttered across the floor. Leonard's arms were moving furiously at first, softening in tone and then picking up in beats interspersed. She realized that Leonard wrote the piece in tune with the equation Sheldon used to prove his theory. It was all there, it had its own voice. She was shocked that she could understand the relationship between the math and the music. They were always one in the same… '_this must be how the guys see the world' _She thought. '_Sheldon must observe everything in its most minute.'_ The piece was ethereally lovely and she was beyond in love with all four of her guys at that moment.

When the piece ended, Leonard stood and led the crowd in yet another ovation towards Sheldon. Even his ego was overwhelmed by the attention. It was too much. He was a creature of habit and order and yet there he was on a Monday night in the middle of a large crowd, having made the most solid step to fame in his career and he had Penny. He was at a loss for how to respond other than to look to her for guidance. She rose, tugging him to stand and whispered directions for him to wave to everyone "do it small and with a real smile. No not that big!" he needed her to teach him these things.

Dinner was served, followed by an invitation for dancing on the floor. First, the band played a classic Viennese waltz. Sheldon wanted to ask Penny to dance but was unsure if she was sufficiently schooled in this particular style. So, he waited until another, more straightforward, English waltz before asking her to join him. In the back of his mind, he knew that Penny was the type of woman who would expect these types of social interactions with him. He was dreading the fact that most opportunities to dance with her would be to her contemporary tastes in which he was not educated. At least tonight he could hold her in his arms in public without blushing and without the potential to rip off her dress. After all, his mother and meemaw raised him to be a gentleman.

Penny was on top of her own little planet as Sheldon expertly swooped her around the ballroom. She could feel the tug of her mouth as it reach the tops of her cheeks and adored watching her happy eyes reflect in Sheldon's. He was, not surprisingly, a master at the dance. He had always moved with a grace about him and his cotillion training was certainly a thorough education in the art. She had a mental image of his mother pushing him off to his dance lessons and made a mental note to mention a large thank you to her during their next scheduled chat. Thinking of that she gave a mental frown. How was she going to handle his mother? '_Eh, Sheldon's a genius, he can worry about that one.'_

They had been dancing through three full rounds until Leonard asked to cut in. She was a little disappointed to be cut off from Sheldon but she had missed Leonard all day. He spent so much time with his new girl that she hadn't gotten to thank him for his little revelation the day before. He took her in his arms but as Mary Cooper might say, they were saving room for Jesus between them.

As they danced off in the other direction, Sheldon spotted Leanne at the edge of the floor and offered his hand. He wanted to thank for her pushing him to his own emotional revelation and he wanted to ask for more help.

Leonard and Penny were discussing how incredibly well Sheldon's presentation was received. He informed her that he had gotten a few vague assurances that Sheldon's work was going to be considered this year in Stockholm. He explained the nomination process and that he was probably going to have to work to find someone who would be able to make such a recommendation, but both were delighted that their friend might actually get to his goal. Right as Penny was about to throw her arms in thanks to God for all the delights in the world, she spotted Sheldon dancing out of the corner of her eye. He had that _brilliant woman_ in his arms.

From the perspective of their seats, Amy and Howard could see Penny's face switch from delight to rage instantaneously. They followed her gaze and could see Sheldon's back as he danced with someone, they couldn't be sure who. But that hardly mattered. Penny was storming off toward the bar on the far end of the room, leaving a confused Leonard in the middle of the floor. They saw Leonard about to move after her but he was caught off in a conversation with a shorter, balding man with curious glasses.

Taking up the reigns as best friend, Amy decided to cut across the crowd on the floor and go after Penny. It was not unusual for Penny to storm off from Sheldon. He often did things to her, pulled pranks, that infuriated her and had her to running back to her apartment to plot revenge. But this time, even socially-inept Amy could identify, was different. As she weaved between couples caught in the music, Amy bumped into Sheldon who just finished his dance with Leanne and delivered her into the arms of one of her other colleagues.

"Amy, you look lovely this evening. Have you seen Penny?" Sheldon asked innocently and unaware.

"She stormed off toward the bar. I would be remiss in my duties as her bestie to allow her to spoil the evening with an overconsumption of alcohol." Amy stated plainly.

Sheldon followed Amy's lead through the crowd. Once they reached the other side of the floor and could get a good view of the area around them they both stopped. Penny was about thirty feet away, sitting on a barstool. Even in the dim lighting Sheldon could make out that look on Penny's face. She was leaning in to the bartender, flipping up her hair and putting on a sexy pout. Sheldon felt his heart drop through his torso like he was riding Tower of Terror at Disney Land.

'_What if this is all casual for her? It would not be the first time Penny had carnal interactions without commitment or sentimentality.'_ Sheldon didn't even want to continue to speculate. He wanted answers. He was about to push past Amy and see what Penny's intentions were toward the bartender and toward himself but she abruptly got up and left the ballroom before he could move Amy out of the way.

Amy watched on as her friend's form lengthened in the distance and as Sheldon's pursuit of her was halted by Leonard and a short man who cut into him with conversation. He would have ignored them then, he would have forgotten his recent gains in societal proprieties but he couldn't once he heard Leonard's introduction of the bald man. "Sheldon, this is Dr. Gamble. He wants to talk to you about a new department at CERN."

Sheldon's default programing, his inner desire for some other career challenge to come his way now that he accomplished one goal, began to override his newer desire for Penny. He decided to stay, face still set in jealousy, as he opened himself up to the possibility of entering into an order of elites.

-T—B—B—T-

Amy made her way back to the table where a worried Howard was anxiously talking to Raj about what he had witnessed. As soon as she was within earshot, Bernadette demanded to know what was going on. The look on Amy's face almost made them worry that someone just keeled over died on the other side dance floor but they all knew that the something that was terribly wrong was with their friends.

Sheldon and Penny had become the center stage of their group, the two people everything revolved around. No one ever explicitly pointed it out before but everyone knew that with his crazy demands and authoritative attitude and her nurturing and link to the more normal social sphere of the world, the health of the group of friends rested on their shoulders.

Bernadette listened to Amy's confused relay of what she witnessed. It was fairly simplistic; "Penny got mad, so I went after her when Leonard couldn't. Sheldon was with me when I found her. She was hitting on the bartender." Bernadette's temper was waffling between rage, fury, troubled and despair. She wondered just how much everyone else had picked up on in the last couple days. Yes, she saw that everyone had a reaction to Sheldon and Penny as they got into the elevator but did they have any idea of just how Penny felt about Sheldon?

Before they went to bed last night, Howard insisted that Bernadette relay to him whatever she had been so fixated on texting during Amy's makeover. She didn't want to break confidence but he did have a point, "People expect a married couple to share secrets." She had felt a ball of tension loosen once she let it out to him, a ball that was now rapidly reforming. Howard looked to her for guidance. He wanted to continue his little trust circle that he formed with Bernie but once she read his silent plea and nodded in permission, Howard was overwhelmed with relief. He put one arm around Raj and one around Amy to pull them in close enough for a whisper.

"There is obviously something romantic going on between those two. I think we need to figure out how far its running." Howard began to lead the subset group of four out to the hall where they didn't have to struggle to hear over the music.

Amy couldn't contain herself. Bernadette had just told her about all the things Penny said when she was drunk two night ago. At first everyone, including Raj, thought she would be pissed that some of this had started up when she was still with him, but she was too dedicated to the cause. She loved Penny and she still felt Sheldon was a kindred spirit.

"I have a proposal. Let's discuss everything we can remember about their relationship together tonight and by breakfast tomorrow we meet up and come up with a plan of action." Amy exclaimed as they piled into the elevator.

"So we are going to do this? Try to play with your friends lives to help Sheldon get Peppermint Patty to do a crossover?" Howard still hadn't wrapped his mind around it all.

"More like we are helping Penny tame Flash." Raj corrected.

"Both of you knock it off. We need to start _doing _something about this." Bernadette scolded.

"Ok." Amy stepped in to mediate between Bernadette's real concerns and the guy's proclivity to degenerate into comic book talk. "Let's make a mission out of this. I suggest we call ourselves the Shenny Squad."

Raj looked at her. "Like the A-team?" Both girls sighed.

"Yes, Raj. Like the A-team."

* * *

><p>AN: wanted toacknowledge that Ichanged 'Invisible College' (a borrowed concet) to CERN. It will play in later.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I almost felt so bad for Sheldon in the last chapter I would have given him an easy resolution here, but decided his personality was strong enough to take a little more tug and pull. There is still a long way for this story to go but I am contemplating making it a two part series. Maybe two volumes in the same story? One in Vegas and one back in Pasadena? Let me know what you think.

The reviews are great! I update frequently because I know you are looking forward to the next chapter as much as I am. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory.

* * *

><p>Penny never felt so stupid. Here she was, on top of the world believing she had really broken through Sheldon's thick skin and gotten the Grinch's heart to grow and he was off dancing with that other woman (that <em>bitch<em> she corrected.) To make it all worse she flirted with the cute bartender and after just a couple minutes she knew she felt absolutely nothing. It didn't make her feel better as it usually did, it made her feel the difference in her feelings for Sheldon too acutely. She let Sheldon get to her too much, he was too important and now she feared she would never be her old flirty self.

The only sense of pride she had at the moment was that she was able to hold back her tears all the way back to her suite. When she got inside she hoped she could just shower off her guilt and her shame and go to sleep, figure out what to do next in the morning. She wasn't up to crying tonight and she wanted to ignore her headache and the slight sniffles she managed to stifle the whole night, otherwise risking Sheldon's fear of getting sick.

She only managed to get one of her high heels off before she noticed the flowers Sheldon got for her sitting on the console table by the entrance. They were gerbera daisies in wonderfully bright pinks, yellows and oranges. They looked exactly like the Penny Blossoms Sheldon helped her manufacture. She was sure the resemblance was intentional. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to be furious that he couldn't see how much she wanted him there with her at that moment. But smelling her daisies, picking a couple out of the arrangement to run over the softness of her lips, had her soaking her blue dress in mascara streaks and tears. She hobbled over to the sofa, not bothering with removing her other shoe or her dress, and collapsed into the cushions, a gerbera daisy making its way into her hair in the process.

"Oh, Sheldon." She spoke to the air. "You were right, you are the guy." Her cries carried her into sleep.

-T—B—B—T—

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ "Penny." Sheldon decided he needed to see her.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ "Penny." Sheldon decided he needed to talk to her.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ "Penny." Sheldon forgot about his anger when he saw her in such disarray.

Her dress was twisted awkwardly around her body. _'Why didn't she change last night?'_ Her hair had a half dead daisy poking out between snarls and loose pieces from her clip. '_Did she go straight to bed last night?'_ Her eyes were swollen and red, with dark circles under her eyes. He couldn't help himself as he swept his hand through her hair and then felt how warm her forehead was. She was burning up.

"Dear Lord, Penny! Why aren't you laying down? Why aren't you in bed? You need acetaminophen and rest!" He began to hurriedly shuffle past her stance in the door way, into the suite and about to open the door to the bedroom.

"You can't go in there Sheldon. Amy and Raj need their privacy."

"But where are you going to sleep?" He asked in that innocent and unaware tone that Penny always love in him.

"On the sofa where I have been the last two nights." She couldn't help it anymore, she had to sniffle and sneeze, so she grabbed a few tissues from the end table.

Sheldon took her in. She looked like she got no rest last night. He had seen her sick before but even then she had managed to put on cute and comfortable pajamas. She would never have left her expensive dress on under normal circumstances. She would have never gone to bed with her hair still up and oh-he noticed her one shoe status as she hobbled toward the tissue box.

"Oh this will not do." He bent down to her feet and undid her remaining shoe, sliding her foot out of it with care. "Leonard has for the most part permanently relocated to his girlfriend's room. You must stay with me." He knew she would protest, she always did. She never could just let him have his way without a fight, even if his way worked in her favor. So, he did something drastic. Before she could react, he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her out of her suite and to his own room.

She knew it was sick. She knew she wanted to fight her way off of him. But she couldn't deny she found it incredibly hot that Sheldon just picked her up and carried her off cave-man style. If her eyes weren't still so sore from crying last night and her headache wasn't interfering with her ability to focus on another bodily sensation, she would have tried to pin him to the bed he was gently lowering her into.

She reached out for him but found nothing but air. She heard the click of the hotel room door and realized he left. Was she in that bad shape that he had to abandon her here? Then she realized the door must have been to his closet, not to the hall when he shoved and extra pillow under her head and began scolding her for not changing out of the dress.

He droned on about something to do with exposing your chest to drafts when sick can increase your likelihood of some sort of symptom. She wasn't paying attention. She was hardly in the realm of consciousness anymore.

He heaved a giant sigh, knowing what he had to do. He reached into the dresser and extracted his Tuesday pajamas, laying them on the bed next to a sleeping Penny. He had dressed her once before, when she slipped in the shower and needed to be brought to the hospital for a dislocated shoulder. This time he slid his bottoms on under her dress before removing the blue garment. He kept his eyes open this time but didn't peak as he lifted the dress over the top of her limp body and got her arms into the buttoned top of the matching set.

He watched her as he made a call down to the concierge asking for her dress to be dry-cleaned. She never could be trusted with the proper fabric care and he hated to think of how she would regret not taking it off last night, leaving it in wrinkles. She had loved it so much.

He loved the sight of her dressed in his clothing as she drifted in and out of a sniffly sleep. There was something primal about it. He had to take care of her now more than ever. He would have anyhow, even if they hadn't been approaching a rapid shift in their relationship paradigm. He would have helped her because she was his friend and took care of him when he was sick. Plus, she was a damsel in distress and he could in no good conscience leave her to her own devices. She wouldn't take care of herself properly, as evidenced by her state this morning.

When he went to her room this morning it was in an attempt to talk to her about the bartender she was flirting with last night. He was jealous, _really_ jealous this time. He wanted to know what made her storm off in the first place. '_Did Leonard say something to upset her?_' The wire hanger that Penny's dress was on bent under the pressure of his hands at the thought. He was not going to let someone hurt her. He couldn't stand by and watch anything negative happen to her. He had to protect her and care for her. He realized she hadn't consented to the position but his instincts had already made the claim, she was his woman.

When the bellhop came to pick up the dress for the cleaners, Sheldon shrugged on his jacket as he decided to go to the drug store to pick up an arsenal of home remedies for Penny to use when she woke up. He stopped by to tuck a note into the door of Raj and Amy's suite informing them of Penny's location and that they need not worry. Then he stopped at the concierge's desk and asked for directions to the closest drug store and inquired as to the feasibility of a doctor visiting his hotel room should the need arise. He did not have the proper antibodies to deal with the hospitals in Nevada.

He nearly cleared the shelves. He had Tylenol, Dayquil, Nyquil, three types of cough drops, anti-bacterial tissues, Vaporub, Chamomile and Peppermint tea (which he later put back, he could get that from room service). He also got a hot water bottle, chewing gum, a People magazine and while he was at it he picked up some of Penny's favorite lip balm. He would have picked up her preferred brand of tampons, but a quick consultation of the calendar on his phone told him that was unnecessary. He just couldn't be satisfied. There wasn't enough he could do for her but he resigned to the fact that she would mostly only overcome whatever infection she contracted with lots of rest. It hadn't gotten that bad yet, it was just a fever and sniffles. She might just get over it in a day or two, he hoped.

He returned to his hotel room less than pleased with himself. What was he going to do all day while he took care of her? He had wanted to address what he saw last night and wanted to finally have a conversation about what was happening between them. They hadn't acknowledged it at all other than when he apologized for Leonard's interruption last night. He tried to deny the possibility that maybe Penny just didn't think there was anything to discuss. '_Maybe this is all in my head.'_ He couldn't escape the fear brought on by the thought.

-T—B—B—T-

The Shenny Squad had its first meeting in Amy and Raj's suite, since they had a dining area they could work in. Somehow, Raj managed to get a whiteboard in the room and markers. Howard thought it was a testament to the great concierge at the hotel, prepared for the influx of geeks at the convention and their particular needs. Amy commented to Bernadette that it was a testament of his predisposed desire to care for his new mating partner.

They ordered breakfast in so that they could work distraction free. Howard, with his double-bacon and cheddar omelet, began the meeting by asking where Penny was now.

"Oh, Sheldon left a note in our door. Apparently Penny is sick and he quarantined her in his room, citing something about his prior exposure." Amy explained. Howard's eyebrows shot up as he began a joke but Bernadette playfully tapped him on the nose, effectively distracting him and saving them all from enduring it.

They began by plotting events of the weekend over a time line including observations such as her pensive mood in Raj's car all the way to her interactions with him at the reception last night. There were some cute jabs thrown about on how they danced like they had been practicing for years or that Sheldon seemed a little less cold lately. They discussed Sheldon's reaction to Amy's makeover at length, determining that perhaps he was more worried about Penny at the moment- Bernadette confessed to have been watching Penny's face even back then. It all seemed like years ago. It seemed like Raj had been with Amy forever now they were so in tune to one another's rhythms as they exchanged markers for forks and passed the salt.

This observation reminded Bernadette of something important. Weren't Sheldon and Penny always so close they understood each other better than either understood any of their friends or even Leonard? They then began to plot a larger time line to include anything they could remember about the bond that formed between their friends. Slowly a picture emerged that, had they not understood the personalities of their friends, would have made them look like they were on their way to the alter sooner rather than just building to a relationship.

It all had Raj in sweet tears. "This is just like how it took Sookie years to realize she loved Eric."

"Dude, you really need to stop with the Trueblood references." Howard warned.

They had decided on a plan of action. Testing one of their various hypotheses, being that an obstacle to Sheldon and Penny coming out as official was how inconceivable it was to most people, they were going to wait until Penny got better and then they would pull them both off to the casino floors. Howard was going to pay off a casino waitress to say something along the lines of "You have such a lovely wife Dr. Cooper." They were hoping to see how each reacted, and if both went positive they would just come out and each offer a token of support to them separately.

Everyone liked the idea but Howard had one concern. "There's one thing we haven't discussed yet. What about Leonard. Do you think he would be in on this? Or is he still to hung up on Penny?"

"I think it would be fine. He seems totally captivated by Leanne." Bernadette answered.

"I agree, I have observed no emotional overhang from my relationship with Sheldon. Surely Leonard must be over his feelings from a relationship that ended years ago."

Raj was happy to hear she had no lingering feelings about Sheldon. "Yeah, but don't you remember how jealous he was when I slept with Penny while he was dating my sister?"

They all agreed that if there plan was to work they needed Leonard on board. He might be mad, infuriated that his friends were scheming to unite his best friend and his ex. They didn't want to risk alienating him and sending him into some unpredictable behavior that would interfere with Sheldon and Penny getting together. But the loyalty each party had to their friend would likely preclude their involvement if he raised objections. So they decided they needed to reach out and rake a risk.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the big bang theory.

* * *

><p>Penny reminded herself that she would have to give the hotel a great review online when she was in a better frame of mind to write it. Apparently Sheldon let someone at the hotel know that she was sick, so she got a call asking if she would like a room service order placed. She wasn't hungry just yet so she asked for tea for now and placed a pre-order for dinner. The café's chicken and stars seemed appropriate for her meal and she took the liberty of ordering Sheldon a barbeque bacon cheeseburger, bacon, cheese and sauce on the side, knowing it was Tuesday and he must have been feeling a little lost with all the disruptions to his routine.<p>

Where was he? She tried to estimate what time she was brought to his room but the earliest she looked at the clock was four hours ago. She hadn't seen him since well before that, after he got a call and took it in the hallway. Maybe it is some sciency thing and she shouldn't worry. He really couldn't be so cruel as to care for her, buy her every single cold care product under the sun and then disappear with another woman for hours. Right?

Chamomile and peppermint tea in hand, she began to pace in front of the window looking over the strip. The sky was just darkening and the lights of the city were getting brighter and bolder. She hadn't really looked at it before tonight but there was something comforting about a city where there was always something new happening, something interesting. She looked out across the buildings and hotels imagining how many people were losing their life's savings or winning on a high bet at the slots, getting married by Elvis or watching a show like Zoomanity. She wanted to see the city and experience more than beyond the hotel. The last few days had been absorbed in conventions and dances and make overs that she only made it to the casino floor once, and didn't even get to use her Sheldon-taught craps skills.

Where was he! Their dinner would be getting here in about twenty minutes. He needed to be here for when it arrived, otherwise it would fall below his preferred temperature and she would have to order him a new meal all over again. It was difficult enough the first time as she had to stress the importance of his bacon being cooked to exactly the right crispiness and that the person delivering the meal should probably wear gloves.

She realized that she was being protective of him but it felt natural. After six years of living across the hall she felt like she might as well have lived in the same apartment. They had breakfast together more times than she could count. They ate dinner together even more often; she knew to get his low sodium soy sauce and the good hot mustard better than Leonard did. Standing there by the window, dressed in his Tuesday pajamas she could begin to understand how all this could happen, how she could come to see Sheldon as a suitable mate. They were oddly compatible. They had just enough fight in them that she would never be bored. They shared interests like Halo night and she was secretly becoming increasingly fond of classical music, she wished he would play some for her sometime. If they ever had kids they would evil geniuses, able to see the world as in-depth as their father and connect to it as thoroughly as their mother.

She had to sit down. Maybe it was the Nyquil talking or that she hadn't eaten anything substantial in twenty hours but the room was starting to spin. She was falling in love with Sheldon, yeppers-LOVE. She didn't even know where he was, or who he was with and she was at his mercy for him to love her. '_He could make me so much happier than I thought. With Leonard I couldn't say I love you. I did love him but just as I do now. He's my second best friend. But Sheldon? He's like that big clump of chips at the bottom of the bag. He is extra flavorful and never expected. Jesus, I am having far too many epiphanies for one week. I need to loosen up once this cold dies down.' _She sat back on the bed and tried to relax.

-T—B—B—T—

The Shenny Squad decided to take advantage of the time Penny was sick to create several contingency plans. Luckily, Howard had already gotten a head start a few days ago in case "Ya know, Las Vegas shit when down." They came up with twenty six different situations that Sheldon could find himself in when dealing with Penny. They ranged from full on war (likely), him refusing to allow her leave his hotel room lest she contaminate more of the areas he would visit during the remainder of the trip (most likely) to where to take him to buy an engagement ring if he needed it (less likely, though possible), they even made appointments at seven different public health clinics in case Sheldon deemed it necessary for Penny to be tested before he would have sex with her. They were prepared.

They did most of this to avoid the inevitable conversation they were to have with Leonard today over coffee. No one wanted to be the guy to say 'Hey, we want the love of your life to run into the arms of Sheldon.' If he did still think Penny was the closest thing he would find to happiness it would break him, break the plans and most certainly break up the group.

Howard hated this more than anyone. His wedding was less than a month away and he could slowly feel the rug being pulled from under him. With all the other changes he was about to make in his life how was he supposed to cope with everything being turned upside down in a matter of a few days? It was insane. The last few months were insane. Sheldon gets a girlfriend (in name), proves something no one ever thought possible, gets the girl. It was as strange as Raj finding a great love with Amy Farrah Fowler. Actually, that was more strange, he did always think there was something there with Penny and Sheldon… they were just too damn close.

But part of the changes Howard knew he needed to make to keep Bernadette happy was for him to be more responsible and in charge. He always had a good head on his shoulders and he knew he would have to be the one to bring this all up to Leonard. So when he eased into it and found Leonard surprisingly receptive to the idea of Penny with Sheldon he was relieved, then surprised.

"I told Penny, right after you and Bernadette left the restaurant a couple days ago, that I thought she should date Sheldon. I had hoped it would spark something in there but I didn't think it would happen so fast." Raj spit his coffee out. "Hah, Penny had the same reaction when I said it."

"Well it is surprising, dude. I mean we have had to listen for years to 'Oh, Penny this, oh Penny that." Raj reasoned.

"Well hey, you guys came to the same conclusions too right? It was inevitable. They just need some help." Having been given the clear by Leonard, Amy then pulled out an impeccably organized guide to their contingency plans, with everyone's role marked and highlighted clearly. She even had a set for Leanne. It listed everything from anecdotes about their past, so that everyone would be prepared to offer up evidence, and had a detailed list of reasons they should be doing this if they began to lose faith.

Leanne, Amy and Bernadette turned their attention to a catalog of shoe shops in the area while Howard began to fiddle with his phone (turning it into a monitoring device he could plant in Penny's pocket), Raj began to search on his phone for jewelry shops and Leonard had to excuse himself for an unexpected but most welcomed call.

"Leonard." Sheldon spoke on the line, "Dr. Gamble called me. He wants us to meet him and another administrator from CERN about the new department. He said he has a more concrete offer than last night. What do I do Leonard? Penny is sick and he says the meeting could run all day."

"Well how sick is she? Do you have to absolutely stick around or is she just sleeping?" Sheldon admitted that probably could step out for a while. He didn't want to leave her. He hated the silence of the room and what it let him think and feel and fear but he wanted to be by her side in case he never got to be there again.

Finally with Leonard's pleading, Sheldon made it way down to the conference room. He had never been more surprised in his professional life than the offer he was just made.

-T—B—B—T—

Sheldon finally came back in the room just as the room service was being brought in. He walked in to the sight of Penny still in his pajamas, which sent chills of possession through him, seated at the little make shift table. She swept her hand to indicate his seat.

"Penny, you ordered for me?" He asked cautiously as he lowered himself to his seat. He was trying to not look like he was examining everything for its cleanliness.

"Yes, you whack-a-doodle. It isn't one of your Anything-can-happen Tuesdays. I always get you your burger on Tuesday." He was so happy his heart sunk. She still took care of him when she didn't even have to, when she was sick. He hadn't been ready for this. He wasn't ready to feel closer to her than he already had. Why did life have to time things so poorly? He began to eat, watching as she slurped her soup.

"Where were you today?" She asked. He hoped he imagined the little hints at indignation.

"I was called to a meeting with someone from CERN. There might be an opportunity to do some, work, yeah." He needed more practice in deception. He could feel his eye twitch thinking about the fact that he was hiding huge information from her.

She noticed the tick and thought he was lying outright. He might have been with that woman again. That's when she made up her mind. She wasn't going to let this get to her. She was in Vegas and for a short while she had the opportunity to enjoy his affections and attention. She would take it. If it ended in heart break, well, what happens in Vegas could stay there.

"Oh, so anything interesting you want to talk about?" She couldn't figure out what to say to him, so she stuck with what she knew- make it about Sheldon.

"Oh, nothing really. Just some new developments, a new department, they are instituting there. They wanted my opinion." Internally he was combusting. '_They want me to move there and run it!' _

"Oh, well that is interesting." '_Why do you keep hiding her from me?'_

"Penny, did you know that there have been some recent developments in the search for the God particle? I found that particularly fascinating as well. It doesn't have anything to do with the new department, but the advances in that area are attracting the funding for it." _'It would be a huge step for me. Something new and challenging. But if I go I can't be with you. I wish I knew how you felt.'_

"Oh." '_I want to cry.'_

They finished eating in near silence, thankful that the other hadn't started the conversation they both wanted to have and both wanted to avoid. Sheldon was convinced that if he asked her what she felt about him she wouldn't say she wanted to be with him. He feared it was the opposite, that she was clinging to him because she couldn't have Leonard or was otherwise using him as a distraction. Penny was convinced he would give her some spiel about how monogamy makes little sense from an evolutionary perspective.

Room service retrieved the table and foodstuffs and Penny went to sit back on Leonard's bed. Sheldon didn't know how to ask what he wanted to. He never went through the awkward stages most people went through, where a boy tries his hardest to be as close to his love interest as possible. So, he couldn't figure out how to ask Penny to join him on his bed without it sounding like he was propositioning her. He did all he could think of, he ignored the fact that his bed was there. He tried to forget its existence and climbed onto Leonard's bed beside her, turned on the t.v. and acted like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Penny felt like they took a step backwards somewhere. Just yesterday they had been about to tear each other's clothes off and now she just hoped he would put his arm around her. It took him a while to figure out the logistics of the move but soon he found himself with Penny pressed against his chest as they watched re-runs of Star Trek: The Next Generation. They worked their way from Schisms to Ship in a Bottle before, by silent mutual agreement, Penny switched off the t.v. and they snuggled closer as they laid down to sleep.

He held her like Amy described Raj holding her: like his personal jewel. She felt protected and loved, not like she was being caged or placated like Leonard or Kurt held her. She could feel his breath on her neck and he could smell the vanilla of her shampoo. Each wanted to say the three big words but neither was brave enough to try. But they could both feel it, they could both understand that in the moments before their brains finally hit REM they were there for one another like it should be. It was bliss.

She wanted to just live for this moment and forget the possibility that it might not last. She wanted to just enjoy what little of this closeness she could get. But as her eyes closed, the sudden flash of the images of Sheldon with her at an altar, him making love to her, him holding her as they went to sleep just as he did now, haunted her like an old memory. It was the second night she went to sleep in tears.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: These are the hard chapters to write but will make the ending that much sweeter.

Thanks again for reviews everyone :D

I do not own any of the characters on the Big Bang Theory. Leanne and Tina, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>The next morning Penny awoke with Sheldon's legs tangled in hers and his arm heavy across her waist. She wished she could wish for more mornings like this with him but she knew the reality: the idea of him consciously choosing to stick with one person, to even open himself up to her even more than he already had… she had a better chance of landing a role with Angelina Jolie.<p>

She shifted her way out of his arms trying not to wake him by jostling him too much. She managed to escape the bed with only a slight sleepy mutter escaping Sheldon before he drifted back off. The good news was her cold seemed to have dissipated. The bad news was she hadn't showered in two days.

She gently made her way out of Sheldon's room and to her own suite so she could change out of Sheldon's pajamas and into her own clothes. She was going to shower, then go downstairs and have fun. Then, she was going to be a big girl and tell Sheldon how she felt. She couldn't play games any longer, but she needed just an hour or so to build up her courage.

She felt like all she was doing this morning was sneaking through doors as she gently closed the hall door behind her, hoping she wasn't waking Amy and Raj. Crap. Her clothes were in the bedroom.

She listened through the door but couldn't hear so much as a muffle so she decided they were probably still asleep. She (yet again) gently opened the bedroom door and tiptoed past the bed where a shirtless Raj was holding Amy against his chest. Both had soft smiles on their faces. Even in her little funk and on her little mission she paused and sighed a silent "Aww" at the sight. It was just too gosh darn adorable.

Once she got what she came in there for she closed the door, leaving it open a crack so she wouldn't make more noise with the lock. Immediately Amy and Raj jolted out of bed and to the door, peaking through to the crack to see Penny clad in Sheldon's pajamas enter the bathroom and start the shower. Once they were sure she was under the spray and wouldn't hear them they set to texting their friends. Code:P 11-22-14. Howard grabbed Bernadette's phone as it woke them up and deciphered the text through his packet from Amy.

It read: Penny. Sneak in. Worn clothes. Sheldon's. He took a minute to translate that to a coherent thought. "Oh my God, Bernie! Penny snuck back in wearing Sheldon's pajamas!" She did a little happy dance.

-T—B—B—T—

While Sheldon and Penny were eating dinner the night before, Leonard and Leanne got into a conversation with one of the hotel managers while sitting at a bar waiting for the rest of the gang. The assistant manager, Tina Grey, had recognized Leonard as Sheldon's friend from the ball the night before. She had been impressed with the excitement of the crowd.

The conversation had turned toward Sheldon and his work and then to how Sheldon was changing in every way, especially when it came to Penny. Tina Grey was a true romantic. She had met and married her husband her first night in Las Vegas twenty years ago. He worked as an events planner, scheduling conventions (though none as geeky as the one the guys were there for) and she fell head over heels in a matter of minutes. Even though it was so different from her own story, she thought it was such an incredible event that two friends who were polar opposites were finally finding one another, and at her hotel! Oh, she was delighted.

She and her husband were invited to dinner with the group and they both got caught up in the planning and plotting, informing some of the wait staff and other employees of the situation. By the end of the night nearly thirty employees were made members of the Shenny Squad. It was getting out of hand but Raj made a good point: "Its Penny and Sheldon guys. We need all the help we can get." No one could argue.

There was such devotion among the staff there that they were given a small unoccupied conference room for their full use during the duration of their stay. They had real white boards and markers, projection equipment and most importantly a neutral territory to plot in secret. Vegas might be the city of lights but was also a city of love. Their luck was astounding and surreal.

After Amy woke everyone up with her text about Penny sneaking in, the all readied for breakfast. Penny declined her invite, deciding she wanted to get a jump start on gambling. Sheldon said the schedule of his bowl movement was all off and he had to try to correct the problem. Both reasons were perfectly in line with their personalities and thus likely true.

"So after we eat do you guys want to try to let Sheldon in on this?" Leanne asked the group.

"Is she frakin crazy?" Howard asked Leonard. "I don't think he would appreciate a task force of this type. Robbing the casino? Maybe, if it was something batman might do. But plotting his personal life, his newly discovered personal life?" but Leanne just shrugged.

"That's why I think we should tell him. He had asked for my help at the reception. I think he needs the space, the physical space of our little HQ to chart out this problem for himself. If even just for a while." She interrupted Raj's interjection. "If he found out by other means and thinks we think this is so impossible he might just stop in his tracks. But if he sees that so many people are behind him and that we have strategies in place he might relent."

It was sound reasoning. Yet again, Leanne managed to woo Leonard's friends. She was a psych-babble-manipulative genius. He loved it, finally he understood Sheldon's desire for some diversification among their friends. Her skills were a vital asset to the situation.

Everyone decided that if they were going to confront Sheldon about his feelings for Penny that they needed to do it all together. He could take them all down even in a group, but sending someone alone would surely be a suicide mission. Leonard unlocked the door with his magnetic key and they all stepped in watching in horror as Sheldon, still in yesterday's clothes, sat rocking himself on the bed clutching a pillow to his nose. Leonard went for Sheldon's torso, Howard secured him on the other side. Leanne looked right into his face to try to discern if he yet reached catatonic and Amy grabbed the pillow.

"Its hypoallergenic, the type she uses." Amy declared. Raj was texting some of the hotel staff with the message "Please, find Penny. Make sure she is ok but to not approach."

Howard looked to Leanne. She seemed to have eased her posture somewhat so he relaxed a little inside. "Did they have sex or something? Maybe he is in shock over the germs coursing through his body." Leonard looked thoughtful but then answered negatively. "No. I know for a fact neither Raj nor I reacted this way when we had sex with Penny."

"Penny!" Sheldon shocked to alert. His eyes began to dart around the room like they could take no hold. He didn't see who he was looking for. "Penny, Penny?"

"Oh honey." Leanne cupped his face to get him to focus on her. "What happened?"

"She left. We slept here and I know she was going to just leave anyhow. But she really did it. She really left."

Leanne shut her eyes and threw her head back in near despair. She had just met these people but already she was invested in their happiness. How could she help? She understood what he meant without a great need of dissection. He was convinced she was not into this like he was. He took her leaving this morning as evidence that his first real romantic dalliance was over.

"Get him up. We have to bring him to HQ NOW." She directed Leonard.

"You're the psychologist."

They all proceeded to the elevator and to the third floor room donated to them for their private use. Sheldon didn't understand their explanations until he got into the room and saw the time plots and pictures that were hung up on the white boards. The room was covered in whiteboards on three sides and they were nearly filled with data. His still unbelieving eyes were tracing every last mark, every bit of info his friends has gathered as evidence of feelings between the two.

He almost became sure of himself that maybe his fears were unfounded. He thought back to the bartender incident and looked for it on the chart. Sure enough it was right there in black and white. Penny looked pissed while he was dancing then stormed off- wait. Wait.

He was onto something but it was just out of his reach. He looked to Leonard on his left and Leanne on his right and he knew it was on the tip of his tongue. Then he heard Penny shriek. He turned to look but she was already gone, their friends just outside in the hall all terrified and shocked and staring in the direction she ran off to. He was going to go after her but was once again stopped by Leonard.

"We need you to look at this. Let us find Penny. You need to figure out what it is we are missing. Leanne will stay, you asked for her help and you are going to get it." Leonard spoke with an authority quite foreign to Sheldon. Maybe it was the influence of Leanne. Leanne.

Then the realization he had been waiting for set in. It was the same feeling of epiphany as when he stepped away from his board one hot night at Caltech and realized the P he mindlessly placed on his board solved the problem. Penny saw him dancing with Leanne. He remembered when she saw Leanne leave his hotel room. Oh, lord. He said she was brilliant and she got him to touch things he hadn't considered before. DEAR LORD.

For a long few minutes he forgot that he wasn't a Betazoid and that if he wanted his thoughts heard he would have to speak them. Leanne was trying to wait out the moments it would take Sheldon to commit whatever thought he was having to words.

"She thinks I have been engaging in coitus with you." He summarized

"Why on earth would she think that?" Howard asked having just walked back into the room.

"Because Leanne came to my room and left when Penny got there. She started acting weird right then, like she was hurt. I never explained that she was with Leonard. My poor word choice led her to believe I had some sort of intimate contact with her. And Oh" he was flashing back to the image on an enraged Penny at the conference. "Oh, she saw you in the crowd-not next to Leonard. Oh! And when we danced. And we were just examining this all now. She wouldn't have understood the board if she even stopped to read it. Oh my heavens." His face was set in horror.

He had been so close, so close to having what he wanted. He didn't even realize how badly he needed Penny in his life. He hadn't realized he wanted a real and true relationship with her until he was offered the job in Switzerland and the prospect of leaving her was too much to bear. If she felt even a fraction for him of what he felt for her it would be no wonder she reacted the way she did. His hands went cold.

"Howard. Call everyone back, we need to get the word out. This is probably the one situation none of us foresaw."

Everyone gathered back to the HQ. Sheldon was so distraught that Leonard put him back to bed for a while until they had something for him to do.

"Jesus," Leanne pinched the bridge of her nose, "I am so sorry for this mess."

"Hey, if it weren't for you giving him that therapy session, he probably wouldn't have even realized there would anything to be upset about. You can't blame yourself that Penny misunderstood who you were. If anything, I am to blame. I should have introduced you days ago." Leonard's voice was sinking to the pit of his stomach.

"Hey, we don't have time for all this blame guys. I say we need to find Penny before she does something stupid. I had sent a text to the staffers we know and they said she had been at the craps table, won $3000, cashed out and went looking for Sheldon. Someone told her he was on the third floor. I guess she figured out which room when she saw us in the hall."

"So what are you saying Raj?" Bernadette was getting fidgety and about to go to a tirade if she didn't have answers."

"I think he is saying, honey, that Penny has a bunch of money and is wandering Las Vegas, by herself, pissed off. We. Need. To. Find. Her."

"Oh no." No one ever agreed with one Amy's statements more. They set into action.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh no! Where did Penny run off to? You just might be surprised.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am so flattered by the reviews I am getting. Who loves you guys? -this girl-

I set out to write this story because I was so unsatisfied with the status quo of the show. I hope I have kept true to the tone. Leanne is the sacrificial lamb for the piece, but I do hope I can find a way for us all to forgive her.

I do not own any of these characters other than Leanne.

* * *

><p>Penny couldn't believe what she saw or how she reacted.<p>

She had promised herself this morning that today would be different, that she just needed to cut loose and then she would be able to face her fears head on. She was going to talk to Sheldon but first she hit the casino floor and headed straight for the craps table. Sure, she was more of a slots girl but what was the point of that clinic Sheldon created if she wasn't going to play the game? At this rate she had been in Las Vegas, casino mecca of the world, for four days and only gambled $20, all of which she lost. She needed the pick me up and she needed something just vaguely Sheldon related to put her spirits right. An hour and twenty minutes later she was cashing out her $3000 in chips with emotions soaring. She always had an addictive personality, like when she played Age of Conan for days without sleep, so she wanted to avoid staying on the casino floor longer than necessary. And now she had rent money and even some to spare on shoes.

She hadn't ever been to Vegas before but she was pretty sure that a few thousand dollars didn't get to high roller treatment. Yet, the waitresses seemed extra attentivtive to her and more than one security guard had his eye on her. Eh, maybe it was the suit she was wearing.

As she made her way to Sheldon's room she was caught up in a conversation with a bellhop in the elevator. He asked her if she was Penny, "Dr. Sheldon's date." She smiled to herself, '_Wow, he's got fans everywhere. They even recognize me and I was only on his arm for a few hours!.'_ She found it strange when the bellhop instructed her to get off at the third floor but didn't want to seem like she was weirded out by it. She was in fact a little creeped that he was telling her to go anywhere, she wanted out of the elevator. She would circle the floor and by the time she got back to the elevator bank he would be long gone.

That's when she noticed Raj and Bernadette sitting in the hallway just outside of a room. They were bent over Amy's laptop and then she could hear Leonard's voice waffle down the hall. She was excited; she hadn't seen much of her crew in the last few days. Hoping to surprise them with a waving handful of cash and an offer to take them out to lunch later she crept down the hall and took a peak into the room they were all hanging around. The door was open and there she could see Howard at a desk in the center of the room, Leonard on one side looking at a white board with all sorts of writing on it. And then there, dead center, Sheldon shoulder-to-shoulder with the brilliant woman. Her friends. Her friends there with Sheldon. Her friends there with Sheldon while he buddied up next to yet another woman more brilliant and more qualified to be his girlfriend than she. She didn't care how it sounded, she let out a shriek that could challenge a banshee and charged off toward—something. She hadn't figured that out yet.

She followed her feet, they at least had some idea how to function. Her mind didn't. She was such an idiot! '_What should I have expected? It took me six years to even figure out I had feelings for him! Of course he wouldn't wait around. He's always attracted women, always! I knew it before and I deluded myself. A community college drop out with a failing acting career and history of promiscuity snagging the hot super genius that proved sting theory and sings 'Soft Kitty? I never, never, never stood a chance.' _

She hated herself but thought the better of it. He made her love him with his inane chatter and their to-and-fro combats. He is the one that made the move to physical contact, kissing her, snuggling with her. He was leading her on and either too inept to see it or too mean to care.

Before she knew it, her feet had taken her in front of another convention site. She thought maybe she could try to peek in, see if some other giant scientific revelation was being made that would screw Sheldon out of the Nobel. Yeah, he deserved it. She walked in lost and afraid she was making a mistake. What if she was going to run into a Star Trek convention and end up being more reminded of her nerdy neighbors than ever? She made the decision to move to the hotel's café instead so she could plant herself down and figure out her next move. Maybe she should look for another hotel room? She checked her pocket. Damn, where did she leave her cell?

"Penny?" came a familiar but non-personal voice. "Are you alright?"

She turned to the sound. Wil Wheaton.

A dark smile crept onto her face. For years he had been at the top of Sheldon's enemies list. This was too perfect. She thought of maybe trying to seduce him, then remembered he was married and she couldn't bear to be a home wrecker now. She thought of maybe shoving him under Sheldon's face somehow, she thought—

"Hey, I know I really screwed things up for you and Leonard that time we were bowling. I'd like to make it up to you. Maybe, I dunno. Any chance you like Age of Conan? Some of my friends and I are LARPing with the creators today."

She was stunned. Age of Conan. It was her thing with Sheldon. It was her obsession. She needed a break, needed to show up Sheldon, needed a different reality. Sheesh, when did she even learn what 'LARP' meant? If she didn't do this, she would probably end up picking someone up for 36 hours of meaningless sex and would feel the worse for it. Age of Conan, it was perfect.

"You game?" Wil Wheaton asked, curiosity all over his face.

"Oh. I am so game."

-T—B—B—T—

For the first time since she met them, Leanne was stunned at the oddness and resourcefulness of her new buddies. Here they were with an official task force, had a near indecipherable code, in a free HQ, with Raj on one computer trying to hack into a network of security cameras and Howard trying to activate the dormant GPS on Penny's phone in an attempt to track her down. So far, Howard had been the only person whose efforts succeeded but he realized the phone had just been left in Sheldon's room once Leonard answered.

Leanne watched on as Leonard returned to the room with an eagerness to his step and just a tiny lament that he rarely can ever 'catch a break.' Amy was piling into the room with some computer equipment she was able to get from security, the Shenny Squad was on its game today. They even have a name for it! It was adorable, they got themselves into all kings of cooky situations and had task forces and code names and she thought for sure if the efforts were going to last any longer they would have uniforms made. If their life, the life of this odd group of friends, was a t.v. show it would be the most highly rated comedy on Thursday nights. And she hoped that she would be cast for the role of Leonard's permanent girlfriend.

She sat next to Leonard as he hacked into Penny's laptop. He figured that she might go to a club or a show or a shoe shop that she looked up, it would be a way for them to get a leg up and start their search. He opened the browser history. There were indeed some shoe shops in the area that she bookmarked but Bernadette reminded him that was something that Penny loved to do with others so it was unlikely she would go off and do it alone. Then he searched through a lot of pages that seemed oddly familiar. He decided to take a peak.

"Oh." He looked stunned.

"What?" Raj asked, looking up from his own screen.

"Well the last few pages Penny visited were at Pasadena City College. It looks like she enrolled in an advanced literature course there." They gave each other a meaningful look.

"Well that's great, she's expanding her horizons. Why do you guys look so stunned, even Sheldon said she was very intelligent." They turned to Leanne looking even more stunned than before.

Leonard decided to explain. "When I was dating her, Penny had claimed to have graduated from community college. When I found out she lied I decided I might try to gently push her toward finishing. But when I suggested courses, at this same school, she freaked. For her to just go on and do it all on her own…"

"Dude, AND Sheldon said she was intelligent. She must be trying to change. Maybe for him."

"No," Leanne interrupted. "Maybe for herself. You guys said she always feels inadequate around you right? Maybe she just wanted more confidence, something different."

Amy finally chimed in. "Sheldon would be so proud."

-T—B—B—T—

Sheldon only slept for five minutes since Leonard last left him. He was too preoccupied with questions and it infuriated him that his brilliant mind couldn't answer any of them. Had he done something wrong? Why did Penny hate him so much? He knew and understood the jealousy she must have felt but did she really think he would kiss her, caress her and then just hop on off with another woman? He was not like his friends. He did not chase tail, he did not seek out physical contact without emotional intimacy. He was Homo Novus and he was above that kind of behavior.

He just wanted Penny. He had only ever let flickers of the idea seep through his subconscious before. He tried to hold it in, to not let himself be brought down to the level. He tried to not think about Penny that way, the way Leonard thought of her. He was too loyal to step that boundary and he knew he was too different from the type of men Penny always dated to have been an interest to her.

But he loved her and he tried none the less.

He couldn't right himself. His routine gave him no comfort anymore. He successfully restored his morning bowl movement to its usual time at 8:20 am and he took a shower that met all his temperature and preferred water pressure specifications. He even made sure to remember his flash t-shirt- it was the 16th of the month and he always wore it then. But nothing seemed to soothe him.

He was about to call Leanne, see if he could get a session with her, or with Beverly when the phone rang. He saw the same Mary Cooper and picked it automatically.

"Hello mother."

"Shelly? What are you doing answering Penny's phone?" '_Penny's phone.' _He looked at the pink case, sure enough it was hers. She must have left it here last night.

"She left her phone in my room." He answered his mother after a short pause. "Why are you calling Penny and not me?"

"I call her every other Wednesday right after I get out of volunteering at the soup kitchen."

They talk every other week? He knew Penny had conversations with his mother, even a little friendship with her and his sister Missy. But he didn't think they had gotten that close. Was Penny his mother's spy? Did his mother tell Penny embarrassing stories of his child hood?

He was still at a loss. He never had a woman in his life like this. She managed to force herself in to every aspect of his life. She basically lived with him for all the time they spent at each other's apartments. She started to be the person he asked to get his food because she always got the order right. Saturday nights were spent doing their laundry together. Tuesdays with Penny was part of his routine and he had to admit it was seeing her that was more important that the cheeseburger he could just have easily gotten at Big Boy.

And now he finds out that she weaseled her way into his mother's esteem. Mary Cooper never, ever, spent time on the phone with someone she didn't care about. If it weren't for Sheldon living so far away she probably wouldn't have even gotten long distance calling. But she talked to Penny, she talked to her regularly and routinely almost as often as she talked to Missy.

His mother would know what to do. He told her about the last few hours, then the last few days. He told her about how he had asked Amy out only because he didn't want to be alone, Penny had rejected him.

"Now let me get this right Shelly." Uh oh, he knew that tone. "You are telling me you shared a bed with a woman out of wedlock, you kissed, you held her?" She was somewhere between scolding and curious.

"Yes, mother. I did. But it wasn't so carnal as you are insinuating. I didn't do anything…"

"Now don't you give me any of that lip. I know you wouldn't just go in on something like this with that pretty thing and not want something of it. Now you tell me right now before I get all carried away in the head. You love this girl Sheldon? You goin'a make an honest woman of her?" On her end of the line Mary Cooper couldn't contain herself. Her arms were wildly trying to catch Missy's attention as Missy came through her door with a casserole for dinner. She scooted in close to her mother's ear so she could hear the reply.

"I want to." They both screeched in joy.

Missy took the phone right from her mamma as she fluttered her hands and fanned herself.

"Shelly! I always knew it. I knew you had some of that on in ya. Penny, oh she is just such the right girl. I always wanted a sister you know, being your twin just ain't easy. She's perfect, she can reign you in like a sunny day. Tell me.."

He couldn't take it anymore. Missy had them ten steps from the altar and she didn't know how the day had progressed, why he even told his mother all this.

"I think I am losing her Missy. She was jealous because of a misunderstood situation and now I can't find her anywhere in the city. There is this squad and they are trying and it is getting dark… what if something happens to her?" Missy never felt her brother so human as just then. He always had he sweet side but he was never so open, so candid with anyone other than meemaw.

"Momma and I are gonna take the first flight out. I know we both would rather avoid a city of such sin but theres no other option in this here sit'tiation." Surprisingly, he was relieved.

He decided to go downstairs to the so called 'HQ' and see their progress.

-T—B—B—T—

Raj finally had some luck in gettingin to some of the lower level security cameras around the city. They were mostly just shots of the hotel doors and some lobby views. They really wouldn't have had a use for the footage had Howard's friend not sent him facial recognition software. Taking a picture of Penny they had from a few years ago, they began their search and twenty minutes of computer time later they had a hit. She was walking out of a café in another hotel with, "Is that Wil Wheaton?" Leanne asked, startled.

"Oh, no. As if the situation couldn't get any worse." Leonard was fully into the moaning stage of the operation.

The guys explained to the newcomer and clarified to the other girls, the circumstances of Penny having met the former Star Trek star and just how much this was going to go up Sheldon's side the wrong way. Raj began to suggest they just go find her, wherever she was and not tell Sheldon who she was with.

"You should really keep an eye behind you when you say things like that." Sheldon interrupted, easily utilizing his height to peer over their heads at an image of Penny stalking off into Wil Wheaton's town car.

They checked facebook. No luck. They checked tabloids. Nothing. Then they re-checked his twitter: "At the LARP. Qn. P is the shit."

Before anyone could say "Penny is at a LARP?" Sheldon grabbed Leonard's car keys off the table and began rushing out the room. Leonard, Amy and Bernadette followed.

-T—B—B—T—

He only ever drove when it was an emergency, and the only emergencies her ever had were with Penny. How did she do it? How did she manage to break in through all the walls he put up and bring them crashing down like a Trojan Horse? The process of driving in the city was exhilarating and terrifying. He would have let Leonard drive but he needed the control. As it was he hardly had the patience to allow for the 20 seconds it took Amy and Bernadette to get into the back seat.

He didn't do his usual checks, he made no adjustments to the mirror or turn the station on the radio. He uttered only a desire for Leonard to direct him. He couldn't navigate, mull over Penny with his enemy and keep the car in a safe proximity to other automobiles. He may be a genius, but even he had limits.

It hadn't gotten dark yet, the sun had only just begun to peep down under the horizon. So when they pulled up to the large field in the northern part of the city he could clearly make out the form of an armor clad warrior yielding a bronze long sword, defending her comrade in battle. That was so like Penny.

In the time it took him to make his way toward her he spared a few seconds to admire her posture, the method and skill in which she lunged with her dagger, the sword now long fallen to the ground. She was in the heat of battle, out numbered and rapidly being closed in on. Her opponent? None other than the bastard that brought her here. If you bring a woman to war, you fight on her side, that was his opinion at least.

He didn't know he was doing it until it was over. He launched himself between the two camps as they readied for melee. It wasn't the delusion of combat, he was aware the weapons were foam and the armor was most likely just heavy pleather. It was the instinct to rescue her from the situation, from her misperception of his character, from her dalliance with an enemy.

Wil Wheaton looked taken aback. He never saw Sheldon so furious, and he was used to being despised by the man. He tried to calm him. "Hey man, everything is alright. We are nearly done, let us finish up and she is all yours."

"She is already mine. Back off." He grunted the words out in pure territorial warning.

Penny was about to punch his lights out. She opened her mouth to say something about going Jr. rodeo on his ass but Bernadette saved the day. She came flailing out of the car, large purse hung open on her arms. "Penny!" She waved something shiny in her hands. "Penny look, the new Manolo Blahniks you liked!" That got her attention. Shoes. All the men around rolled their eyes. Women and their shoes.

Penny's mental state was less than promising. She was lured away like a puppy with rawhide to the car following the path of the shoes until she got in, Amy on one side and Bernadette on the other. She hadn't needed to talk. She took the shoes in her hands, feeling the soft leather, imagining who thought to buy them for her. It was all a distraction. She didn't want to admit that she thought Sheldon's display back there wanted to give her hope he was into her. She didn't want to admit she spent the whole day chopping off NPCs heads trying to distract herself that she was so in love with him she didn't think she would ever move on. She was too in her head, too aware. She wanted the escape so she kept her head low and allowed her female friends to pat her hair while she tried to forget anything other than the new pair of shoes.

* * *

><p>So I have been in a Star Trek mood the last few chapters? Shoot me. :)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Since I have set the precedent for at least 2 chapters a night I decided I may as well get this out there for you. I have to say, I am looking forward to the next few chapters more than anything.

I do not own the big bang theory.

* * *

><p>Raj and Howard were shocked when they got to the second level of the parking garage only to see their respective girlfriends and Leonard back away from the car in near fright. They were inching away, still partially turned to a scene they couldn't make out.<p>

"What's going on. You said you have Penny, where is she?" Raj was almost regressing to squeeking again.

"They just, he just. When we pulled in, after the most silent drive of my life I might add, we all started getting out but he looked at us and made us leave."

"What do you mean?" Howard was starting to get nervous now too.

"I mean he looked at us and set his face in the most serious tone I have ever seen it. He corned Penny against the car, looked up at us and said 'Leave.' I nearly shit my pants." Leonard never saw that level of aggression in Sheldon. He has a moment of horror thinking they left Penny back there but decided the behavior was most likely a defense, his way of protecting her. Man, he has been hanging around Leanne a little too much.

Sheldon backed Penny up against the side of the car. His body was still many inches from hers but he let his long arms pin against the car on either side of her. She looked up at him like he was a new man. Never before did she see him have such a display. She never even knew his voice could get so low and demanding until his little encounter with Wil Wheaton twenty mintues ago. When did he get so, so grown up? So much of a man?

He peered down into her eyes, staring at her. She vaguely realized after several minutes that he was waiting for her to speak.

"What do you think you are doing Sheldon?" She was on the offensive, she couldn't deal with this right now.

"What am I doing? Oh, I don't know. You only run off without telling anyone where you are, without your phone. You could have been anywhere, some one could have gotten you or hurt you. Didn't you know there is a serial rapist about? And you are just his type Penny, blonde and beautiful."

'_He was worried about me?'_ "I don't have to explain myself to you Sheldon." She managed to sound dispassionate. But it just sent him deeper into fury.

"No! Your are right! Absolutely right! I have no claim on you, you won't allow it. Never mind that I am your friend, that I have been your friend for years, Penny. _Years._ Forget that, but I have been trying so hard to change my predisposition towards romantic attachements all for you. And then you just go assume the worst and run off." He was staggering between anger and utter heartbreak.

She could feel herself about to well up in tears. Her heart began to beat arithmetically, her head was light. She couldn't let herself cave, she never caved to Sheldon, ever. "Please just leave me alone."

He looked at her and he looked deep. He could see she was still hurting, still unaware of his innocence in the matters at hand. He was just so angry though, that she went off into the dangers of a strange city without forethought for her safety and it took the work of an entire _squad_ of people using less-than-legal means to find her. He just loved her so much. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and found himself having directed his posture to have his lips just inches from hers. He hovered unable to decide how to proceed next. He looked into her eyes trying to find some glimmer of guidance.

She felt her breath nearly stopped as he loomed closer to her. She tried to control the impulse she discovered over the last few days. With him staring into her eyes, even with the tension of the moment (maybe even enhanced by it) she wanted nothing more than contact with his skin. She hated him and loved him. And holy crap on a cracker he was hot like this.

She wanted to feel his breath on hers and teach him all the things he could do once they hit the sack. She knew if she let herself kiss him she would let him keep going until her skirt was around her waist and they were being reprimanded by hotel security for indecent exposure. She wanted that, the tension and the timing in her emotional state, she craved him as she was sure he physically craved her.

Her lips nearly betrayed her, nearly reached out with no regard to the fact that he had broken her heart just ten hours earlier. It was like when Kurt cheated on her all over again. That memory snapped her to.

"Sheldon, I will discuss this with you another time. I need to shower and I need to change into normal clothing. I can't be myself dressed like Xena." He wanted to scold her for her timewasting but she did have a point. He didn't want to make life harder on her. He wanted to just yell that Leanne was Leonard's girlfriend. He wanted to yell he loved her. But he just dropped his hands to his side and backed away.

-T—B—B—T—

Leonard waited outside their hotel room door hoping he would see Sheldon come back with a dazed Penny in his arms. But Sheldon just continued through the door like he didn't even see Leonard standing there. He knew right then there were more problems on the horizon.

He asked Sheldon what happened with Penny, if she explained herself at all. Sheldon responded with pure indignation. Leonard could tell he was at his wits end, one more event away from breaking out the loom and creating more luminous fish. Frankly, and he gave Sheldon a lot of credit for this, he was surprised his friend hadn't snapped a long time ago.

The last few days were full of so many upheavals that even Sheldon, who has always been so supposedly detached, would have been put through the ringer. Penny, who could hogtie and castrate a man with little care, was falling to pieces. He was never going to get the picture of her in fake armor wielding a foam blade out of his head. Some things you never forget.

But Sheldon was holding up better than he expected and he hoped that the largest reason for it was a discovered love for Penny. He thought it would hurt him to say it, admit it. But he knew for a long time that he was never the guy Penny should have been with. Sheldon might not have been her type but he was her complete opposite and compliment. Together they could change everyone's perceptions of the world. He could prove theories and she could write the screen play about his life. He could go to Switzerland and redefine their research priorities and she could stand at his side and intimidate any of his peers should they fight his will. They were made for one another. He hoped that by now, with all this drama, they could see that.

He was disturbed by how few tools he had as he made some small attempts to quell his friend. He even offered to call his mother but Sheldon informed him she was likely packing, she would be here in the morning with Missy. That might have surprised Leonard more than anything. Sheldon asked his mother on his own terms to come be there with him. He hadn't even asked her to come to his presentation. He must have been really desperate.

He couldn't think of what else to do. There were only so many things the friends could plan for in the squad guide. It is true, Bernadette's plan about using shoes as a distraction was invaluable today. Who knew how far things would have gotten had Penny not been so easily led back home.

He couldn't think of anything to do, so he waited. He sat at the desk chair and watched Sheldon as he folded and refolded his clothes. He watched Sheldon pull the drapes open and closed nearly a hundred times. He was getting sick of Sheldon trying to distract himself so when the phone rang he thought it would be a welcomed interruption. He was wrong.  
>"Leonard get down her now! Penny is at HQ and Leanne is still here! She's gonna kill her!" He didn't bother to respond. He grabbed Sheldon by the arm and ran down the hall.<p>

-T—B—B—T-

She was still so fragile and it was a feeling she loathed. Sheldon only seemed to get stronger over the last few hours. The image of him towering over her, demanding answers was overwhelming. She nearly slipped in the shower again, just thinking of it.

When had he gotten so self assured? When had she become the helpless damsel. Sure, she needed help in the past before. But she never felt totally helpless, like her world was caving in. There had been times that the stress of her finances or the lack of her career had gotten to her so deeply she cried to Sheldon, wanting to return to Omaha. But this time returning to her hometown was not going to fix anything. She tried that already, running from her problems and into a different realtity only made her think more about him. He got into every part of her life. There was nothing she could do that she wouldn't be reminded of her cooky neighbor and his habits.

She began to tap her head against the cool tile of the shower. She knew her friends were outside the bathroom door waiting for her to explain herself. How much did they know? Did Sheldon tell them anything about our nights together? She knew Leonard had an instinct about her and Sheldon and she vaguely remembered mentioning her confusion to a drunken Bernadatte. '_Oh God. What if they know all this too? I cant take the humiliation.'_ She was convinced she was going to have to change her name and go off to some college in New England.

She toweled off and spent several minutes looking in the mirror. She had a few tiny bruises on her neck and one light one on her chin from combat. Wil had managed to keep the guys in line as they shot her with foam arrows earlier, one left a nasty little mark on her thigh. It would go away though, probably in a couple days. She didn't think her heart or her mind would heal that easily.

She was Queen Penelope. She was a fearless warrior-self-appointed-princess. Queen P wouldn't take this. She would stalk off to her knight's room and demand an explanation. She would get Sheldor to apologize for his actions and take the damage from the melee. He had always been her protector in fantasy and he was supposed to be that very same in real life. So why would he hurt her now after years of nothing but treating her like she was something he valued even if he sometimes spared with it?

She was too confused to even follow her own thoughts. She shook them off and looked her friends in the eye as she opened the bathroom door. Wolowitz and Bernadette, Amy and Raj were standing there like she was a life line. She depended on them too, over the years growing so close that she never saw her other friends really, none of them did anything to spark her curiosity.

She knew she had to do whatever she could to keep the group functioning as it was. She couldn't let her problems with Sheldon change everything. If she was going to fix this she was going to have to lay it all on the line to Sheldon. She was going to tell him how she felt. She was going to yell at him for what he did. She was going to try to not kiss him and fail because she knew it might be her last time she could make contact with his lips. She needed to get this over with or she would lose all her nerve.

"I am going to talk to Sheldon. Excuse me." She parted through them on her side and didn't turn back to see their reactions.

She had momentum now. She had the drive. She couldn't wait for the elevator to bring her down the two floors from the Ramy suite to Sheldon's. It was too passive. She took the stairs. She focused on each next step like it was the most important task in the world ignoring everything else around her. So she didn't see that her friends followed her, trying to catch up until Howard slid between her and her knock at Sheldon's door.

"He's not there." Howard explained. "We moved him to a more neutral location. Follow us."

She did follow but didn't speak a word. She found herself back on the third floor and being directed to the same room where she saw Sheldon before. He wasn't there though, it was just that same God-damned woman.

Everyone's eyes bugged. This was a massive oversight on their parts. Leanne had said she would hang back, monitor everything in case something needed to be done at the hotel. She didn't get the message to leave, they sent it to Leonard and he was trying to get Sheldon to come talk to Penny. They could all foresee it just the moment before it began. Penny's resolute mood shifted to rage once again.

She avoided Howard's body as he tried to move between her and that brilliant bitch. She walked through the door to the room with the swagger of a Klingon warrior about to enter battle. She even muttered the words 'Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam' for everyone to hear. She flipped up the table's edge and moved the stack of chairs in her way to the side, all with the same effort as her flipping through clothes in her closet or throwing around a pillow.

It was not the first time she got into a cat fight over the guys. When a hot woman moved in above the guys' apartment she all but outright (no, she did outright) attack her in the laundry room. Their fight lasted into the lobby with the guys watching on in awe. But tonight was different. This wasn't a defense of her men. This was a defense of her man. She wasn't going to let this just happen to her. And she wasn't going to let this woman walk all over her life. She was so determined, her jaw set in clenched rage that she barely spared a thought to wonder why the other woman just looked scared and about to crouch, not like she was about to defend herself. As she drew back her fist preparing to thrust it into the woman's face, she was so focused and so intent on hurting this invasive stranger she didn't feel the several sets of hands attempting to hold her back.

* * *

><p>AN: Mwwhaahaha. I am evil and leaving you with a cliff hanger. Don't worry though, it wont be too long a wait.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So, I expect this story still has more than a few chapters left. Hopefully after this everyone will feel like we have a partial resolution. It will just get more fun from here on out.

I do not own the Big Bang Theory.

* * *

><p>Penny was entirely confused as her fist came in contact with Shelon's ribs and her vision was obscured by the lightening bolt of his red t-shirt. She could feel the flesh of his chest move under her hand but she had no time to stop it. When had he gotten there and why did he intervene?<p>

Thanks to Raj's phone call, Leonard and Sheldon made it down to HQ just in time for Sheldon to interject himself between them. It was impressive to all his friends that he didn't even flinch as Penny's punch intended for Leanne landed on him. They hadn't even seen him leap in front of her he moved so fast. It was like his flash t-shirt gave him momentary super powers, that's how Leonard looked at it anyway.

Before she could react, Sheldon enclosed Penny's arms in a bear hug and Leonard followed suit, protecting Leanne in his embrace. The look on Sheldon's stone face was both that of a protector and a teacher, worried and concerned. He smelled her hair, not wanting to let her go and realized how thankful he was he stopped her from something she would later regret. He didn't want to see the look on her face when she realized it was all a big misunderstanding.

Then his gaze shifted from the top of Penny's head to sweep his on looking friends. He parted his lips but before the words left his mouth Leonard chimed in. "OK, everyone out." For once, Sheldon was impressed at Leonard's intelligence of the situation.

When the door slammed behind the last of the Shenny squad, Penny began to whimper into Sheldon's chest. The whimpers then turned to outright crying. He felt as dazed as the first time he saw Penny cry, that was when she felt stupid for still loving her cheating ex. Oh, how he wished she could understand how different that situation was from this. He found his arms already patting and rubbing her back, consoling her and thought better to give a lame "there, there." Instead he sung what he came to think of as their song.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur.." His tone was just as that he used when he sung to her after she dislocated her shoulder.

"That's for when you're sick. I'm not sick Sheldon." Penny piped in.

"Nearly punching a girl and breaking down to cry is a kind of sick." He countered, hoping it would get at least a hint of giggle out of her. She broke into hysterical laughter. '_I wasn't expecting that.'_

Wiping tears from her eyes and then returning to a little cozy spot in his arms she sighed, then decided their silence was too oppressive.

"Why didn't you just let me punch her?"

"Because there was no reason for you to. She and I are not engaging in any carnal activities as I assume you believe. She is Leonard's girlfriend." He was surprised at the patience in his voice. It wasn't that he didn't have some hints at condescension that inevitably creep in when he is correcting Penny, it was that he could see just how he was unconsciously reacting to her needs. He wondered when that began.

"Leonard's girlfriend?" Penny asked lamely, unwilling to give up her anger just yet.

"Yes, and a brilliant psychologist. She, somehow, logically talked me into facing my feelings for you. That is what I meant when she left my hotel room. I am sorry my explanation was unclear and, misleading."

'_Oh.' _ It was pretty much the only thought Penny was capable of grasping at that moment. She had to replay the last bits of conversation over and over again. She couldn't believe that in so few words Sheldon could just clear up what felt like years of heart ache. She couldn't believe he did it without making her feel stupid either.

"I enrolled in a course at Pasadena City College. I think I want to eventually get a degree in literature, maybe someday, teach." She didn't know why that was relevant. She just didn't have all that much to say.

"Yes, I know. Amy told me Leonard found that on your computer. I am proud of you, finally acknowledging your own intelligence. It is rather…" he was searching for the word, foreign to his tongue.

She looked up at him. "rather what?"

Resigned, "Sexy." She laughed so hard her ribs hurt.

He didn't at all understand why that was so funny but he was just too happy that their misunderstanding was over and that she could smile again. Penny was always emotional, it was part of why he loved her. He wanted to say as much but as she heaved a large yawn he decided it was time to make it back to his room and put her to bed.

-T—B—B—T—

Sheldon and Penny were both too occupied thinking relieved thoughts that they didn't notice their friends peaking in the hall from Howard's doorway. Everyone was stifling small giggles as they watched a happy Sheldon and an oddly reserved Penny enter into Sheldon's room. Once the door closed behind them about half the squad celebrated with little fist pumps.

"So this means we are done right? We heard him pretty much tell her he had feelings for her on my cellphone monitor." Howard asked, hopeful he could turn some more attention to Bernadette… he only got to sleep with her once on their vacation so far.

"I really doubt that solves everything. You know them. They will just stall and burn if they don't get pushed a little more. We can't expect that after six years of foreplay they are just gonna take to the sack." Leonard retorted. "If Penny hadn't gotten jealous over Leanne, who knows how long it would have taken her to really acknowledge her feelings. Sure, she figured it out when he was with Amy, but Leanne really amped it up."

They didn't want to risk running into Sheldon or Penny in the hall so they stayed put at Howard and Bernadett's hoping to come up with some sort of plan to push their friends further along. They knew that Sheldon was most likely not going to make a move tonight. He had already proven that he could sleep in the same bed as Penny and not try for anything more. And with her recent emotional upheavals and his tendency to act like a gentleman, well, they figured it would be safe to assume no funny business was going on in the room down the hall.

"We cant just let him do nothing tonight. I know from experience, he needs a push when it comes to romantic interludes." Amy spoke up. She really wanted something to happen for Sheldon and Penny. The turmoil of the last couple days was souring the sweet taste of love starting to bloom between her and Raj. She didn't want any of that. She felt guilty enough that her relationship with Sheldon just further stalled the progress of his more important romanic affair.

Leonard gave it serious thought. He didn't want to seem like he was trying too hard to interfere but he figured that Sheldon might respond well if he just came out and voiced his approval of a relationship with his ex. He picked up the phone and called Sheldon hoping he would pick up before he went to sleep.

"Hello Leonard, now is not the time for idle chit chat." Sheldon warned.

"I just wanted to call you because we have all been discussing this and I already told this to Penny before. I think you should date her." He hoped Sheldon would take his involvement well.

"You have been discussing me with Penny?"

"Yeah, after you ran off from Amy. Anyhow, look. If any of your problem making more of a move on her is that she used to date me, or that she already rejected the offer once… just ask her out ok?"

"Alright." He paused, not wanting to admit he needed help. "How do I maximize my success seeing as my last attempt resulted in utter failure?"

"Last time she didn't realize you actually had feelings for her. Just tell her you would like to take her out tomorrow night. Don't worry about the particulars, the squad has a plan. But ask her tonight Sheldon, don't wait."

Sheldon agreed that he would ask her tonight and tell Leonard via text of her reply.

He was undeniably nervous as he hung up the phone and waited for Penny to finish up in the bathroom. How would he ask? What if she said no?

-T—B—B—T—

Mary Cooper couldn't figure out what to pack. Would she need her church clothes in Las Vegas? A fancy dress? She stood in front of her closet for what must have been half an hour before Missy came back to her house to check her progress.

"Are you nervous mamma?" Missy asked, already knowing the answer. Her mother had been fluttering about all busy like, aimlessly cleaning things that did not need to be cleaned and triple checking her online booking.

"I wish I knew what to expect when we get there." Missy understood her mother meant more than the weather. Sheldon really surprised both of them in agreeing to let them come and see him through this. He never relished their company, sometimes he despised their intrusions into his life. That despite had lessend over the last several years, since he had come to find himself a loyal group of friends.

His sister was proud of him. He had basically told her he loved Penny, he hinted at wanting something permanent with her. He was growing into the man their father had always hoped he would be. She didn't know if she could face the prospect of him finally maturing, finally, maybe even getting married some day. It was a possibility she never considered before. It was almost frightening. She hadn't felt close to Sheldon on an emotional level since they left their shared womb in the K-mart in Galveston.

So what little she had of him she felt she could lose. Or, he could warm up to the whole family again like when he was a kid and would do all sorts of little experiments to help missy out, like when he made a machine to do her makeup and hair automatically so she wouldn't keep running late for school. Maybe her momma was worried that Sheldon was finally going to leave the proverbial nest, that Penny would take over as the woman to soothe him when his ego was bruised, to make sure he didn't build another death ray. She got that fear, but tried to play it off.

"You know what? I have extra miles on my credit card. I will just use them to cover the extra cost of luggage. Take the whole dammed closet momma, from your Sunday suit to meemaw's wedding dress. It will make me feel better too, knowing we have something to wear for whatever sit'tiation arises. You never know, with Shelly." She hoped that sounded reasonable, but she guessed it didn't really matter. Word for word Mary Copper packed everything she could into the luggage she owned, everything for her Sunday suit to her-and meemaw's old wedding dress.

-T—B—B—T—

He was too busy trying to word his request in his head to notice Penny was laying down on the bed staring at him. She got up, resigned that she would have to be the big ol' five and make her move. She straddled his lap, linking her arms around his neck, looking directly into his eyes. That made him snap to.

"Penny, I.." She cut him off with a kiss. It wasn't as passionate at other kisses they shared, it didn't have the same clothes ripping effect. But the kiss he returned to her did. Oh boy, did it.

He wasn't hesitating anymore, not like the first time. His hands went directly under the back of her shirt, kneeding at her flesh. She began to tug off his layered shirts and to her surprise she let him without the smallest protest. One of his hands slid up under the strap of her bra and she was just so sure it would soon be popping off but his hands then slid down under her thighs. She was mildly disappointed until she found herself higher in the air now. Her legs still wrapped around him, he carried her to his bed without so much as a huff of effort.

He couldn't help himself around her. She was too tempting now, too much the seductress. He couldn't resist hearing her little whimpers as he nibbled on her ears. He reveled in the idea that he was going to wake up with small hickeys from all the work she was doing on him. Each button of her blouse he undid brought him closer to more of her soft skin, more contact to her flesh. He kissed each newly revealed spot gratefully and hungry for more. He didn't think he could stop even if he wanted to.

She felt like her body was burning in sheer delight. Every sweep of his tongue peeking out through his lips made her whole body shiver in gratitude. And each time he exposed more of her skin to the air she was hopeful he would just keep going, do just a little more. She could feel his hunger, his desire for her. She matched it. She never would have thought years ago that she could nearly reach ecstacy without even getting to second base, but here she was. So she was thrilled of the prospect of moving even further, she was positively enthusiastic as he began to reach down and tug off her borrowed pajama bottoms.

"Penny." Oh, no. Maybe if she kept her eyes closed he wouldn't stop.

"Penny. Please." She finally, reluctantly, opened her eyes to Sheldon's above her. He was looking regretful, like he had made a mistake somewhere. She began to try to encourage him, let him know she wanted more of him but he stopped her.

"I want this more than anything, almost more than anything. But I don't think this is the time for it, not yet. Remember what you said about things having to continue at the appropriate hour?" Damn her big mouth. "We should be sure this isn't a reaction to all we have just been through. Penny, I want to do this right."

His concern touched her and knocked her out of her disappointment. He wanted to go about this according to social protocol. He did care. He said he had feelings for her earlier, hidden somewhere in his explanation of Leanne. '_Wow. This is the first time I ever really felt cherished, respected when I was so close to doing the dirty. I suppose with Sheldon it could only ever be making love.'_

She apologized but he scolded her, she should never apologize to him for being so tempting. She nearly didn't care how odd it was for Sheldon to admit he was tempted by the flesh, it almost seemed natural all of a sudden.

She turned on her side as Sheldon slid next to her. He put his arm around her to bring her head to his chest. "Penny." He began.

"Yes Sheldon?" She was hoping the other foot wouldn't drop. He shut off the bedroom light.

"Given the changes we have been going through lately I thought it might be ok to ask this again. Would you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" His tone was gentle and nervous but hopeful.

"Of course, I should have said yes to that question a long time ago." She smiled into his chest and he smiled into the darkness.

After she heard him write out a quick text message and put his phone down on the night stand, he wrapped both arms around her and pulled the blanket up to cover her shoulders. He nearly whispered it. "I am happy you are going to date me Penny."

"I'm happy too, moonpie." She knew she might be making trouble, but trouble was always too fun with Sheldon. She couldn't resist.

"Penny…"

She sighed. "I know, only meemaw calls you moonpie."

He corrected her. "Only meemaw and you."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Big Bang Theory.

* * *

><p>"Leonard." Sheldon clutched his cellphone to his ear.<p>

"What is it Sheldon? It's only 7am." Leonard attempted to keep annoyance from his voice, Sheldon was interrupting some quality time with Leanne.

"Well, that is precisely the point of my call. I have to pick my mother up at the airport and Penny is still asleep."

"So?"

"I did extensive research on the topic and apparently it is unacceptable to sleep with a woman and then leave the bed before she rises. And you know Penny has a tendency to hit me in the throat when I wake her." Leonard couldn't help the smile on his face. Next to him, Leanne saddled up to the phone so she could hear the conversation.

"So when you say you slept with Penny..."

"Oh really Leonard just because you can't keep it in your pants doesn't mean I am subject to the same moral distinction." Leanne had to stifle giggles, earning her a look from Leonard.

"So why are you calling me?"

"You have to wake her for me. Surely you had to do so at some point in your baffling dalliance."

Silently, Leonard mouthed a plea to Leanne for advice. It took a while for him to read her lips.

"I will take you to the airport Sheldon. As far as Penny, take care of it yourself. She is your girlfriend now." Sheldon was about to question that. It hadn't hit him yet. Doesn't that relationship classification only occur once explicitly discussed by both parties? Or had he crossed that line the first night Penny slept in his bed? Or last night? And did it really have to have such hazards as waking her up?

He hadn't hung up the phone, he just stopped to think. Leonard tried to get his attention but it fell of deaf ears. He asked Leanne: "Did I break him?"

Ten minutes later Sheldon came back into his room with Penny's foam long sword from her out of character LARP yesterday. He nudged her once, she didn't move. Twice, she grumbled. The third time he used a little more force and she swept it out of his hand stabbing him back with it.

'What the frak Sheldon!" Clearly annoyed at being woken with foam weaponry.

"I am leaving to pick up my mother and sister at the airport. I am told that as you are now my girlfriend I am to inform you of such interruptions to my routine. Lest I risk bodily harm in waking you, or not doing s,o and thus defying social convention, I decided this method posed the least risk."

"I didn't get any of that other than the airport." She looked at him through groggy eyes. He then handed her a cup of coffee, explaining that he judged how she liked it based on her milk consumption in his apartment. She did pick up on him calling her his girlfriend and she thought it was one of the most adorable traits, how he nearly ticked. Surely he was uncomfortable in a relationship without a contract, but she sure wasn't going to mention it.

"Well thanks sweetie. Let me know when they get here ok? I didn't get to talk to your mom yesterday, I miss her already."

He was taken aback yet again. He didn't know if he wanted them to see her just yet, he needed some time alone with them, especially his mother, so that he could figure out what to do next. He had a distinct feeling he was going to have to face a great deal of change in the next few days… he needed the Cooper women to direct him. But he could use the break, let the women catch up while he could drag Leonard, Howard and Raj to a comic book store. Sure, it was the third Thurday of the month and therefore anything could happen, but he craved some semblance of his routine.

He had come so close to having sex with Penny last night. He found himself concerned at the fact he _wasn't_ concerned with all of the pathogens that could contaminate his body through the act. Rather, he was relieved that he didn't get the chance to mess it up. While he read several studies on sexual relations, committed the Kama Sutra and details of tantric sex to memory and even watched some mild pornography to educate himself on the proper technique and social protocols, what if this ended up like his attempts at driving? What if simply couldn't translate thought to action, intent to event? He didn't want to disappoint a woman who had so many sexual encounters before him. He would be humiliated to show such a shortcoming.

That was to say nothing of the troubles he needed to discuss with his mother. He didn't even know how to broach that topic.

-T—B—B—T—

Leonard and Sheldon were waiting just outside the terminal when they spotted Mary and Missy struggling with three very large bags each. They ran to help them, Sheldon giving Leonard a puzzled look. In guy speech it probably would have sounded like 'Do you understand this?' with Leonard's shrug being 'Eh, women.' Missy spotted that look and beat her brother to the punch in mentioning it, things would go a lot faster that way.

"Momma couldn't figure out what a city like this required." Just like Penny, she had to consult her mental Sheldon guide book. "You wouldn't want her to fail in adhering to proper social convention would you?"

Well, that was reasonable. "I suppose not."

Ten minutes later in the car Mrs. Cooper put her chin on the back of Leonard's seat. "So tell me now Leonard, you aren't still fixing on our Penny are you?"

"Mother I hardly think that is appropriate. And for the record, no, Leonard expressed his desire for me to date Penny last night. I have since proposed such an event and she accepted. It will be tonight, though I do believe I am being given little control as to its direction." Sheldon glared at Leonard, not happy that he was being forbidden from making plans without the express permission of the Shenny squad. '_What a preposterous concept. Like we needed any help in getting together.'_

If he only knew.

Missy joined her mother's stance, her chin on Sheldon's seatback. "A real date Sheldon! Oh, Leonard please tell me you know where you are taking her. I want to help her pick out her outfit…" She went on about how excited she was to see her friend again. Then, she was slightly disspointed to hear that Raj began speaking again but was happily coupled up. '_Oh well, today is about Shelly anyhow.'_

"So when do we get our orientation to this team thingy?" Missy asked Leonard as they were bringing the luggage to their room, just down the hall from the Ramy suite.

"Oh, meet us in 3602. We have a whole staff of people now. And our uniforms come in today. You can take a small t-shirt right?" She smiled, only Shelly would need a small army to get him through dating.

Penny knocked on their door about ten minutes after the boys left and even she was shocked at the amount of clothing the women were packing into their closets. Mary asked her if she had any extra hangers so Penny went down to Sheldon's room to grab some and brought them back. She automatically started hanging things straight from the pile on the bed until she stopped at the wedding dress. Mary noticed her reaction right away. Penny's pupils dilated, indicating excitement. (Yes, she did listen to some of her son's musings.)

"Why did you bring the dress? Oh it is so beautiful." It was clearly vintage, a hand-me-down. But unlike most of the old wedding dresses she saw, this one had a mermaid skirt and v-kneck straps capping right at the shoulders. The fabric was of even higher quality than the blue dress that Sheldon bought her. There was a veil in a bag with it. Missy loved the reaction this was getting out of Penny. Maybe somewhere in her head Penny thought they brought it for her? Oh! She loved the idea, now wishing it was intentional. This was Las Vegas after all, you could plan a wedding in 20 minutes.

"We just grabbed up everything in our closets. We didn't have much time to think things through, with being worried about Shelly and all. Though we are glad he seemed alright this morning. Seems the Shenny squad did good work last night."

"They Shenny squa… what?" Penny forgot all about the dress, having a sinking feeling she now understood what the room on the third floor was being used for.

"Oh. Umm, nevermind." Mary and Missy hoped she would drop it. They didn't want to be the ones to spill the beans on a secret they didn't even know they were keeping.

"Oh no, you tell me now."

Five minutes later Penny was knocking on a locked door to 3602.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ "Leonard". Everyone was inside and turned to look at the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. "_Leonard." Everyone hoped they imagined that she sounded angry.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ Leonard." Howard looked to the door and then to everyone, stunned. "Dear God, she caught the crazy."

Leonard sighed as he walked to the door an opened it. He didn't even get to greet her as she stepped in and instantly began. "You formed a _squad_ to get me with—" She noticed the t-shirts everyone just put on. Their names were embroider over the heart under a logo formed by 'Shenny Squad' written in a heart; the back read 'Team Shenny FTW'. "You have a _uniformed squad?"_

She sounded pissed off but she was really so flattered and so delighted that her friends had this much love for her and for her Sheldon love. She even found the name Shenny kind of cute. She was about to hug Leonard but spotted Leanne a few feet behind him. For the few seconds it took her to make her way over there every eye in the room watched in a daze, praying that Penny wasn't about to slug the woman again. They all let out a relieved breath when Penny engulfed Leanne with a hug and kisses on her cheek. Leanne was still too shocked to respond.

"I am so sorry about last night." Penny stressed. "I had no idea who you were. And I owe you so much with what you did for Sheldon. And now with Leonard! I wanted to meet you all week. Oh I am so happy." Penny was as brilliant as ever. She couldn't help but love a woman that did so much for her and seemed to make Leonard so happy. She spared a slight moment from her continuing conversation to think that a month ago some part of her would have been upset that Leonard moved on. But Leanne seemed like such a good fit for him and she was too happy with Sheldon. He was all she would ever need again.

-T—B—B—T—

As the guys thumbed through the new batman comic books, Sheldon was too focused on his mission to make Penny happy that he nearly missed the issue he needed for his Robin collection.

"When engaged in coitus- sex" he corrected, "do you find certain maneavers more effective than others in enhancing the female's ability to reach orgasm?"

They would have all spit out drink if they had any. Both Raj and Leonard directed their gaze to Howard. This was clearly his area of the conversation.

"Well I find that you need to keep the lady in mind, forget your own needs for the moment (though that's as long as you will be able to keep your mind off it)." _'Not so helpful.'_ He looked to Leonard.

"If all else fails you can ask her what she wants. Penny knows you aren't experienced. She would be more than happy to guide you from kissing all the way on up_." 'More helpful, but still lacking insight_.' He looked to Raj.

"Dude, I just say you need to follow your instincts. Haven't you always said sex was a primal activity? If the human species survived this long, surely somewhere into our DNA we wrote a guide to pleasing the ladies." '_Interesting._'

When he seemed satisfied with the answer they cautiously asked if he intended to try to sleep with her tonight.

"Well if you mean sleep in its literal sense then we have done that twice thus far. However, as I believe you are referring to intercourse, we nearly did so last night. I did not feel adequately prepared for the task or the emotional implications it would have for either party."

Raj whispered into Howard's ear. "No, he did say emotions. Maybe Penny is made of kryptonite?"

"That would imply we do not work together Howard. As you have devoted a considerable amount of time to our pending relationship I find your statement awfully perplexing." Sheldon's face was heating up. He never would have had this reaction to talk of intercourse before but now it seemed personal. He needed to understand this better though Raj had a good point. His body certainly knew what it was doing last night and judging by the increase in pulse and respiration rates, Penny enjoyed it as much as he did.

"Anyhow, what will we be doing for our date tonight? I am allowed to ask, right?"

"We will tell you when the time comes." All three had large grins.

-T—B—B—T—

Back at HQ Leonard, Howard and Raj stormed in to Mary and Missy studying the walls covered in events shared between their relative and Penny. The three started frantically typing on their laptops, searching for events Sheldon could take Penny to.

"What yall doing?" Mrs. Cooper asked of the men.

"We told Sheldon we were planning his date but we all forgot. Shit! Why didn't we put it down on our reminders list?" Howard was clearly near panicked.

Missy told the guys she was going to take Penny shopping, keep her out of their hair for a while. She suggested they find something to keep Sheldon occupied as well, so Leonard arranged for a small mishap with the towel service. The complaints to hotel staff could keep him busy for hours.

Mary looked over the guys' shoulders as they looked at attraction after attraction. "That one right there!" She pointed.

"Really, you think that is a good idea?" Raj wasn't so sure, but Mary knew what her boy liked and what would get him out of his comfort zone. With Penny, he would need to be more adventurous, more spontaneous.

"See right there? Just make sure he doesn't drink before the show." All four of them smiled.

* * *

><p>Next up: the actual date<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Just a warning, this chapter is M/MA toward the end. Reader beware.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Bang Theory.

* * *

><p>After much debate, Sheldon was allowed to pick the restaurant where he was now taking Penny. He had put up a fight with Leonard about how unlikely it would be that Penny would appreciate one of the fine dining restaurants Leonard suggested, as it was "usual and in concert with what she is accustomed. I rather think she has been more interested in exploring new horizons. Thus, she would appreciate the ethnic cuisine." He talked for another twenty minutes about the authenticity of preparation techniques and ingredients used by this particular restaurant would surely be more entertaining and relevant to her growing interests than a steak house which wouldn't stand up to her Omaha standards.<p>

He had a point, the guys later admitted. Penny had been trying to reach out more and only Sheldon really took notice of it. They were all glad he could manage some part of the night entirely on his own. It made their plans for later in the evening a lot less mean spirited. He had to show some form of involvement and some independence for their plan to work. They needed him to become more of a man in front of her.

Sheldon had spent the whole afternoon (other than correcting some mistakes of the linen service) researching his options for dinner in the evening. He wanted to take Penny somewhere where she could be fascinated by everything around her. She once told him he acted like a child, but she also said she loved an innocence about him. But she never knew he saw that very same quality in her. Every time she tried something knew with the guys her eyes would light up, she would take in as much as she could with fascination and utter fixation. He hadn't seen that side of Penny in a while, he wanted to watch her as she absorbed it all with him.

They entered and were immediately seated on the low cushioned stools, Sheldon assisting Penny before taking his own seat. Penny looked startled at first, noting how different an experience this was. She never had a guy take her out somewhere so unique, so visually and intellectually stimulating. Every wall had intricate tapestries. Each table, all nestled close together held a couple or group of friends sharing their meals with pure delight and companionship. It was an emersion in a new culture and it had her aching for more that she could get her hands on, more she could interact with and enjoy.

"Sheldon, this place is amazing! I never had Moroccan food before. Are there-" She was anxiously looking around, her eyes darting in every corner. "There are! Belly dancers!"

"I am glad you like it. I picked it with your love of performance arts in mind."

She smiled broadly. "Oh its perfect. Do they let you dance like the belly dancers? I would love to try that too."

"They do in fact. Here," He reached for her hand, lifting her to her feet. They walked over to a small dancing area nearby. "I studied the basic movements essential to the dance in anticipation of our date. Did you know traditional belly dance is performed by men as well?"

It was one of the few times Penny was entirely enthralled with one of Sheldon's too-informative ramblings. But he knew everything about the dance. He taught her some of the basic steps, held her hips and guided their movements. He bought her a novelty hip belt with bells, he even engaged the professional belly dancer that came to their table later in the evening as they munched on couscous and brochette. She had wine, Sheldon did not. Both were warned he was not allowed- a warning that made little sense to either of them since he did not normally drink anyhow. They both enjoyed the sinful B'Stilla and mint tea they had for dessert before they left the restaurant and made their way to their mystery destination.

Leonard and Raj made Sheldon promise he would go to the address noted and only open the envelope they gave him once they got there. They thought that if he saw what he was in for he would surely find some alternative and miss out on a great opportunity to show Penny he had another side, more than the crazy. Reluctantly Sheldon agreed. He knew he wouldn't break a promise he made to them but he had been tempted so many times throughout the evening.

When they arrived at the small theater, Sheldon reached into the envelope to find two tickets to The Uncensored Hypnotist. The brochure inside promised 'good, clean, dirty fun.' Sheldon tried to hide his reaction from Penny, but she saw the look of fright. It wasn't as bad as deer-in-headlights but she could tell he was uncomfortable with something about whatever show they were going to see.

"Sheldon, I know this is a surprise for you too. If its not something you are up for maybe we could just go bowling or something?"

Sheldon shook his angst right off. No, he was not going to act weak in front of her. If anything, she understood what a sacrifice he was making in putting himself in this show and it would mean something to her. His friends wouldn't have done this if they didn't have a good reason. Maybe they wanted him to branch out with her? Maybe they wanted her to see him try new things too?

As he read the requirements for volunteering he remembered a long forgotten scientific interest in the art of hypnosis. He had written off many of the effects as hokum, but he thought tonight would certainly be a good time to see a professional in action. His only experienced thus far had been in trying to hypnotize his cat snowball, long before she died in his home made cat scan machine. The results were not promising, but maybe he could have fun tonight. Penny would certainly get a kick out of seeing him go on stage. He was nervous, but he was willing.

'_Trust the squad. Trust the squad. Trust the squad.'_ It would be his new mantra of the night.

-T—B—B—T—

Everyone decided dinner at the buffet would probably be a good idea, considering they needed a dining atmosphere conducive to watching some of the cameras they were monitoring on their phones. They could only get very little footage of the restaurant Sheldon took Penny to. Its security camera network was very basic. A view of the register, a view of the dance floor. The one little nugget they loved from that portion of the date was seeing Sheldon shake his hips like he knew what he was going.

Howard nudged Raj with his elbow. "I guess he won't have to worry about his technique after all."

"Dude, his mom is sitting right there." Raj pointed to Mary who simply ignored them.

She knew the reality of her son potentially sleeping with Penny tonight. She couldn't say she was thrilled about it being before marriage, but she was thrilled he could feel that way at all. She just hoped his relationship with Penny would last. She kept repeating her conversation with him on the phone. -"_You goin'a make an honest woman of her?"__ – "I want to." -_ She focused on that part and nothing else.

Just as they returned to HQ, all too interested in how much fun Penny seemed to be having to go do their own things, Amy pointed to one of the large monitors borrowed from the hotel security staff.

"Look! He is opening the envelope right now."

"Wow, he's not walking away? He's going to actually go to a dirty show?" Howard and Raj were stunned.

The security network in the theater was a lot harder to hack, apparently they didn't want anyone to get the entertainment for free. But it was relatively easy to get into the wifi of the camera used for filming the commercial version of the show. People could pick up DVDs of the night so they could watch how they acted under the spell of hypnotism.

They could make out the vague outline of Penny's face, just below the center of the stage. They could see her features if she turned a little to her left, the light hitting her just right. So they could see her reaction when Sheldon volunteered himself and took a seat in one of the many chairs on stage. She was stunned and pleased and a little worried all at the same time.

The squad looking on was even more surprised that they successfully got Sheldon to reach out of his shell for Penny. It was more than they hoped for. They expected minor progress at best, but here he was, willing to make an intentional ass of himself all in the name of her enjoyment.

The crowd was now silent. Following the directions of the hypnotist each volunteer began a series of relaxation techniques. Some were asked to quietly leave the stage as they were not falling under the hypnotist's' spell. But Sheldon was spreading into a puddle of psychological play-doh. They couldn't wait to see what he did next.

"Cluck like a chicken!" All twelve volunteers began making wings with their arms. Sheldon was ducking his head back and forth like a chick looking for food.

"Now, stop." They all stopped, frozen in their poses like it was a game of freeze tag.

Two more people were tapped and asked to leave the stage. Only those who were truly susceptible to hypnotism could remain. Those who the hypnotist could tell were acting couldn't make the cut, it would ruin the show. Still, Sheldon was up there.

It all got dirtier after that. A few women were made to pretend to poll dance (earning quite a few stares from Howard). A couple men were convinced that they were in the middle of making love and ended up humping the floor.

The hypnotist went to Sheldon's seat. "And you sir, are you here with anyone tonight?" Leonard's grin began to grow. His friends looked at him. "I planned this part." He confessed.

Sheldon answered and pointed out Penny in the audience. She was directed to a chair on stage.

"Now what is your name miss?" the hypnotist asked her.

"Penny."

"Ah, Penny. And what is the name of the gentleman you are with?"

"Sheldon Cooper." the hypnotist accepted her answer and looked back to Sheldon.

"Sheldon. Give Penny a lap dance."

All seven people in the room were reaching for Leonard to give high fives. They couldn't believe their eyes as Sheldon began to rhythmically jostle his junk in front of Penny's face, her eyes smiling in her humor. They nearly all fainted from laughter when he messed his hair up, turned around and nearly sat on Penny, wiggling his butt in the air a few inches above her lap.

The crowd was going wild. They were egging him on, begging the hypnotist to do more with Sheldon. Ever the crowd pleaser, he was more than willing to oblige.

"Now Sheldon. Give Penny a big fat kiss." Sheldon reached down to Penny, cupped her face and nearly made out with her in a room of a bunch of drunk men and women cheering him on.

It was such a good show.

The group dispersed for a little while, rejoining when Sheldon and Penny came back to the hotel. This time they didn't need to do any hacking. The head of security purposefully called them into his monitoring station so they could watch the hall monitors.

"There they are." Leanne pointed out. The guard told someone their location in his walkie talkie and winked at Raj.

'What was that about?" Howard asked Raj.

"Oh, remember our first plan we came up with? Yeah, this next thing… that's all me."

As Penny and Sheldon reached his door one of the maids, walking by with her cart, began to talk to them.

"Do you have everything you need for the night sir?" She asked of a giddy Sheldon as he fumbled with his key.

"Yes, thank you."

"You are welcome Dr. Cooper. I hope you and your wife have a pleasant night."

The two were stunned into even more laughter.

-T—B—B—T—

"Haha! Mrs. Cooper!" Penny teased as she walked into the door. Her breath was getting lost in all the giggling she had been doing since the show. Apparently when you come back from hypnosis you still remember what you did, you were just not in control at the time you did it. So Sheldon remembered making out with her on a stage in front of everybody. He had laughed about it, pointing out he has done more embarrassing things on stage while under the influence.

"Hey, it does have a certain ring to it." Sheldon joined in the revelry.

She couldn't help herself, she had such a blast tonight. If she hadn't already known she was in love with Sheldon she sure would have figured it out tonight. Yes, he had his little moments with the waitress, making sure she was handling his food properly. But then he cut loose and danced. And sure, the look on his face as he read the tickets was that of mortification. But then he went up there and let himself lose all his mental control just for her. She knew that was a giant sacrifice for her super genius to make in the name of her fun.

Sheldon was laughing too, and not that fake laugh he does when he realizes something is funny but didn't get the joke on his own. It was genuine, his eyes crinkling at the memories of the night, the smile on Penny's face. The embarrassment of all the things he did on stage only made him feel closer to her. It was their little secret that he gave her a lap dance. It was a new growth in their bond that he could share belly dancing with her (she even coyly told him she would do an exotic version for him sometime if he put her through lessons. He agreed before he even considered how excited he seemed at the prospect).

They were wrapped up in one another so it was no surprise when he swung his arm around Penny's waist and gently picked her up, placing her against the wall as he lovingly kissed her. He smiled as he let her down from her perch and twirled her like a ballerina into the center of the room. He put one arm at her hip, the other engaging her hand as they began a silent waltz through the room to the same tempo as the first dance they ever shared.

She was so into the moment she didn't have room for surprise. She only felt his kisses and watched the muscles in his face change from an expression of a laughter to one of happy resolution and heard him say the words.

"Penny, I love you." Her eyes opened wide in her delight as she responded in kind.

"I love you too, Sheldon. I always have."

He let his instincts kick in then, knowing he had permission from his higher level thought processes to forge ahead guilt free and shame free.

He cupper her head in his hands and traced little circles around her mouth with his lips before settling on hers. Her fingers began to run down his back, slightly scratching and tickling him. It sent sensations all to his toes as he stepped back and threw off his blazer. He stepped back to her, locking his lips with hers again. This time she let her tongue trace along his teeth as he slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders. She was unbuttoning his shirt as he was unzipping the back of her dress and pulling down the fabric to the floor.

He moved her to the bed. Tonight he didn't stop at removing her outter garments. He went straight for her bra, unlatching it with one hand in such an expert maneauver the only coherent thought Penny had the rest of the night was that he had to have practiced that somewhere down the line. His eyes bulged in delight as he took her in, teasing her nipples and finally allowing her access to his belt buckle.

She had his pants off faster than she ever thought possible. He was totally naked now and he was just removing her panties as he hovered above her, waiting. He was just looking into her eyes, his face just far enough away to loom without breaking contact. She looked up at him curiously.

"Bazinga." He teased.

"Sheldon!" She hit him with a nearby pillow and he kissed her as he came home.

Later that night, after Penny dozed off and Sheldon reflected on how effective the night had been he spared the last moments before sleep for one final thought.

'_Tonight was the biggest night of my life, so far. Tomorrow will be bigger.'_


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I just realized that I have been posting in tandem with the timing of the story, same days of the week. So, I will try to stick to that and aim to end on Sunday. Thank you for reading and for writing reviews!

I do not own the Big Bang Theory.

* * *

><p>"What's so important that you had to call me instead of waiting twenty minutes for breakfast?" Leonard complained into his phone.<p>

"Leonard, this is serious." Sheldon scolded, but gently.

"Well what is it? Did Penny hit you in the throat for waking her? Because let me tell you, that is getting pretty tempting."

Sheldon scoffed, he figured out how to get around that hazard yesterday, though today he used a pillow to wake her. He smiled at the memory before remembering his need for a response. "No, I need her father's phone number."

Leonard's eyebrows shot up in curiosity but he didn't ask Sheldon anymore. He told him he would have it for him at breakfast and hung up the phone, staring into space.

"Everything ok honey?" Leanne asked as she came out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair.

"Yes. I just can't believe how much has gone down this week." He paused and looked around for a calendar. "Its Friday, we still have two full days here before we drive back Sunday afternoon."

Leanne spared a minute of her own, thinking how much her own life had changed in the week. She arrived at the hotel expecting to give herself a spontaneous vacation after her work at the clinical trial fell through. She had been depressed initiatially, so when she saw the cute nerd staring at the vending machine nearly a week ago she had been so thrilled they hit it off. She was starting to think her mother had been right, there is such a thing as fate. She probably would have met Leonard somewhere down the line had she not met him here. She knew his mother too well, she was still invited to her house for dinner occasionally when she went back to visit her former university and clinic.

And now she had a whole new group of friends. She loved the guys and she bonded with Bernadette and Amy instantly. Even Penny was getting close to her. They shared a happy and meaningful look in the hallway when she passed her and Sheldon leaving for their date. It had been a happy moment for her, it wasn't too often the ex-girlfriend could come to love the new girl and vice versa. But it was happening, and it felt right.

She took a little time to go over her schedule in her head, yeah, she could postpone some of her work for a while. "I was going to leave Saturday night, but I could stay longer. What were you thinking?" She was entirely enthralled by the evil smile creeping onto Leonard's face.

-T—B—B—T—

As she walked into the café with Sheldon's fingers linked in hers, Penny knew that every one of her friends figured out they finally slept together last night. She expected embarrassment or comments and leers (especially from Howard) but only got a little round of applause and lots of smiles. Her friends were really happy for her. It came to feel natural to be here with Sheldon as she talked to his mother over breakfast.

"So now honey," Mrs. Cooper looked to Penny. "You need to tell me all about how Sheldon's presentation went. I don't really understand the science part, you can skip on that."

Penny smiled, explained what little she could about how ground breaking Sheldon's discovery and evidence was, told her about how receptive the scientific community was at the presentation and at the ball, and then leaned in to whisper "I think he will be getting the prize for this." Mrs. Cooper and Missy both did a little happy dance with their fingers waving in the air. Sheldon interjected on some parts, explaining how invaluable Penny's help was in preparing him to present. He even made the claim that without her on stage he would have lost all his focus. Then he got wrapped up into a debate about the Green Lantern and a vulnerability to the color yellow.

Mrs. Cooper waited until he was thoroughly distracted and turned to Penny. "Oh we have to thank Jesus. I asked my prayer group for to pray for Sheldon as much as I could on Monday. I am just so thankful that if he can't recognize the Lord's influence himself he could at least recognize it in you."

Penny was so flattered and delighted that his mother supported her involvement with her son. She knew that it would be difficult for her if her father didn't approve of her relationships. Sure, he had loved Leonard but she thought he would accept Sheldon too. After all, Sheldon was smart, making great gains in society and treated her even better than Leonard did when they had been dating. She had the urge to call him and have him come to Vegas too, meet Sheldon and his relatives, get him used to it.

She had to shake her head out of all these thoughts. Just because she and Sheldon made huge gains incredibly fast this week did not mean she could try to push him anymore. She was convinced that he would have had an anxiety attack half way through their love making last night, snapping into the reality on what he was doing. But he expertly handled her, like he was a pro. She never would have guessed that Sheldon could be such a great bed mate. It almost made their spars out of the bedroom disappointing, but not quite.

Missy invited her to come along with her and Mary to one of the churches on the outskirts of the city but she politely declined. She had to get her clothes out of the Ramy suite, otherwise have another morning of trying to silently sneak past them still wrapped up in bed. It was still an adorable sight but she wouldn't have wanted someone peeking in on her and Sheldon this morning, so it wasn't fair to gawk at them either.

Sheldon walked her and Amy and Bernadette to the 'Ramy suite' and gave her a short but passionate goodbye kiss before he set off on what she assumed was some adventure with the guys. She was all smiles as Amy led her into the suite, Bernadette at the rear. Once she was solidly in the door, Bernadette slammed it shut and stood in front of it like she was afraid to let anyone leave. "Dish." She demanded.

"Haha, I said the exact same thing to Amy when she slept with Raj." Penny pointed out, sitting down at one of the four seats in the dining area.

"So you did sleep with him then?" Amy asked hopefully. Penny could feel a girlish grin betray her.

"Yes! Yes! I knew he had it in him." Bernadette sat to her side, anxiously looking to Penny for details.

"He was incredible. Well, first our date was great, he took me to this Moroccan restaurant." Amy and Bernadette shared a glance, deciding to not tell Penny they were watching the whole time. "He even taught me how to belly dance. Can you imagine Sheldon teaching me a social custom?" They all laughed at the absurdity. "Then we went to the hypnotism show you guys so evilly planned. It was so fun. He went on stage and well, I will spare the details but suffice it to say I had an eyeful." Bernadette had to stifle her giggles at the mental image of Sheldon giving Penny a lap dance.

"And then…" Amy led her on, too anxious to care.

"Then, he twirled me into the room, danced with me and told me he loved me." Their hearts stopped.

"He, he, just said it?" Bernadette was in utter shock. Penny just nodded in the affirmative, knowing how big a thrill she was giving her friends.

"And what did you say? Oh please, oh please say you said it back." Bernadette was pleading.

Part of Penny wanted to keep some of the events of last night secret. It wasn't that she was ashamed; it was that she was too happy. And she was surprised, surprised that the morning took on a natural tone. Her friends' excitement for details was too familiar, it was like after any of her other dates, the girl talk. It was a relief too, she had thought dating Sheldon would make things so different from the sheer virtue of it be Sheldon, but it didn't have to be strange. It was just so right.

"Yes. I told him I loved him, that I always did- which at that moment I discovered it was true."

"Oh my God!" Amy started fluttering her hands and buzzing around the room like a humming bird. She reached for her phone and told Penny she had to tell the Shenny squad. Penny nearly protested but then thought of how much she owed to the huge force (most of which she had never met) that all gathered together to help her and Sheldon. She wasn't going to pretend that knowing there were people helping Sheldon prepare for their date gave her a sense of relief and lowered her anxieties that he wouldn't be able to handle it.

She was so happy with her friends just then, she had an idea. "Hey, I won all that money a few days ago and I want to thank you guys. Let's grab Leanne, Mary and Missy and I am taking you all to the spa downstairs for mani/pedi's and facials. And you know what? Give me a spare Shenny Squad uniform. We are going down there like we mean business." They all squealed happily.

She was right, the site of the six of them in their shirts, Penny's with "success" written in marker across the front, got them premium service from the squad members in the spa. Man, it reached everywhere didn't it?

-T—B—B—T—

"Mother," Sheldon began nervously. "There is something I want to ask you." He was flipping through her closet aimlessly, trying to help her find her find her church clothes in the mix.

"Well what is it Shelly?" Mary asked, darting a quick glance to Missy at the desk, warning her to be quiet.

"I umm, well. I will be calling Penny's parents this afternoon and I-" He really didn't know why he was telling her, just like he wasn't entirely sure why he asked them to come in the first place. He was nervous, what if Mary loved Penny but didn't want her as a daughter?

He nearly backed down, decided to forget it until another time. It was awfully fast after all, they just had their first date last night! He could see his mother waiting for him to continue out of the corner of his eye and was about to say 'never mind.' When he came across meemaw's wedding dress in the middle of the closet.

"What's this doing here? Did you take the whole darn house with you?" he asked, a little shocked.

"Well, yes. But don't worry, it just got in there by accident, we were too nervous when we packed to do any sort of sortin' before we left." Mary answered, hoping the sight of the dress wasn't freaking her son out.

"Oh." He said, and she noticed the disappointment in his voice. A suspicion sneaked up on her and she spared another glace to Missy, who was shooing her hands out in front of her, indicating she thought her momma should push on.

"You know Penny saw it yesterday when she was helping us unpack. Oh she did say it was beautiful." Mary took it in her hands, admiring the fabric. "I would love to see her in it someday."

He lit up. He knew both his mother and his sister knew what he was getting at. They were more adept at social convention, they could 'read between the lines' as the adage goes. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"So, will you both help me?" Missy shot out of her chair, excited that for the first time in her life her brother outright asked for her help, not a demand, a favor.

"When do you want to do it?"

"Her father, this afternoon. The rest? Tonight." They were shocked in delight.

-T—B—B—T—

Sheldon found himself at a loss for what to do after his mother and sister helped him plan, and then went on their way with Penny to the spa. He was happy they would get to spend time with her and that Penny was getting some time to have fun on her own, fun that didn't involve a LARP with Wil Wheaton.

He thought about that for a second, decided he should probably apologize to the man. After all, he had taken him off the enemies list before Penny went on her dalliance with him. It wasn't fair to have directed his anger at her running off toward his childhood hero. He cracked open his phone's directory. Yes, he still had his cell number.

"Hello Sheldon." It wasn't quite a statement or quite a question. It was somewhere between.

"It has come to my attention that I should apologize for my behavior towards you the other day. In my concern for my girlfriend's safety and wellbeing I may have been," He searched for the word. "over come with instinct."

Wil Wheaton just let out a laugh of understanding. "I was the same way when I first married my wife. Any man within twenty yards was terrified I would bite his head off if he so much as looked at her. Don't worry man, its natural. Frankly, it's good to see you having advanced from Klingon threats to getting the girl."

Sheldon recognized his taunting him with Klingon phrases such as "bortaS bIr jablu'DI' reH QaQqu' nay" but he ignored the jab.

"Thank you for understanding. Would it be alright if I called later, in case I need advice on something particular? My squad has over forty people in it now but I do think I might like an outside perspective." Wil decided to keep his membership, which he gained yesterday through Raj, a secret and agreed to answer any questions Sheldon might have before hanging up.

Sheldon stared at the phone for a good ten minutes before he got the nerve to dial the new number Leonard handed him this morning. Was he really about to go through with this? What if his request was denied? How could be move on?

'_All I can do is try. If it fails, well then we can work something out. But I know how important this would be to Penny. I have to do this, make it right.'_

"Sir, Sheldon Cooper, Penny's neighbor-now boyfriend." The voice on the other line was shocked, Penny's father silently instructing his wife to pick up the other receiver in the house and listen in.

He remembered Sheldon all too well. The man infuriated Penny as much as he, himself, infuriated his wife. They were utter opposites, compliments to one another and still somehow found common ground. It wasn't too much of a shock that she would be attracted to him, though he was surprised she could see that in herself. She had always been too focused on the face of things, she sometimes forgot to see what was plain to everyone else. He smiled, knowing that Sheldon was just as smart and gentle and capable of caring for his daughter as Leonard was. But why was Sheldon calling?

"I would like to offer you a trip to Las Vegas, last minute I know. And I would like to ask you…"

-T—B—B—T-

"Hey," Leonard pointed to his phone. "What about that shop there? There will be something in their she would like."

Raj looked at the listing on the phone, reading a few reviews. "I'm not even sure what to get her. As much as we have talked in the last few days I haven't gotten much info on her tastes. I don't even know if she _wears_ jewelry." He looked to Howard for his opinion.

"Of course she wears jewelry. Every woman loves it. Besides, this is for all three of our ladies-" he looked at his text from Amy and corrected, "All four of our ladies. Now that Sheldon told Penny he loves her. " He held up his phone and pointed out the news. "We should probably have him come with us, get his opinion on the matter."

They weren't overly thrilled with the idea of Sheldon spending the next three hours overly analyzing every diamond in the store. But, the whole point of their venture was to get matching necklaces for their ladies. Even Penny and Leanne had become fast friends, they would all appreciate the sentiment of their guys (even if the result of a fight over who can and can't show one another up with expensive gifts) recognizing how close they now all were.

Leonard sighed and dialed Sheldon. "Hey buddy, we are all going to the jewelry store after lunch to buy the girls friendship necklaces, you know, love tokens from us but all matching so the girls don't fight. You gonna come along? Don't want to leave Penny out."

Sheldon had just gotten off the phone with Penny's father. He thought for a moment before he made his reply. "Actually, while I am not very keen on the idea, I will comply. A trip to a jewelry store is most convenient at the moment. I will require assistance with a purchase of my own."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I hope you have been enjoying the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it so far. Thank you all for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own the big bang theory.

* * *

><p>"Howard, how did you decide what ring to get for Bernadette?" Sheldon asked as Leonard and Raj were at the other end of the store, examining bracelets.<p>

Howard really tried to play down his shock. He knew where this was going. He himself had proposed very quickly after starting to date Bernadette. '_Sure, I had more than one date with her, but Sheldon has had six years with Penny. He's probably more prepared than I am. That's a scary thought.'"_

"Well, I read an article online about how the shape of a diamond corresponds to the personality of the lady. For example, a round diamond is for a traditionalist. A marquis would be for a drama queen, a cushion cut for more of a classic/romantic/vintage woman."

Sheldon and Howard automatically began to gravitate toward the rings in the case.

"And the size?"

"Well, my advice is get what you can afford."

Sheldon wasn't quite sure what that meant, he had a lot of money saved in the bank. He wanted to give her what was appropriate. He was trying to create an equation to match the level of excitement and romanticism to what weight would be suitable to her finger, he didn't want to make it awkward for her to function. He was relieved when the sales lady came over.

"So which one of you is the lucky guy?" She smiled at them both.

"I would like to look at your cushion cut rings please. Tell me," he indicated to one of the rings in the middle. "If I gave this to you, what would it say about our relationship? Are we appropriately in love to take this step? Would you find it fashionable? Would it be—" She stopped him, recognizing the signs of a man too anxious for his own good. Her line of work was full of interactions like these.

"First lets talk personality. What do you do for a living? What about her? How long have you been dating?"

"I am a physicist." he relied automatically. And then she remembered why the man in the corner of the store looked familiar to her. Raj had come to a few of the stores earlier in the week to warn them that in case of the unlikely event they would be back, they would have their hands full with Sheldon.

"Oh! Dr. Cooper! I know just the thing for you." She pulled out an antique styled engagement ring with a 1.5 carat center diamond, surrounded by small round accent diamonds and a mill grain edge.

He took it in. It looked exactly like the ring his meemaw had and lost at the county fair ten years ago. She had loved her engagement ring so much she cried for near a week. Penny had loved his meemaw's wedding dress, she would surely like the same style in a ring.

"I'll take it." He was resolved, this was going to happen.

"Sheldon?" Leonard asked, now having sidled next to him by the counter. "Whatcha doing?"

"I am waiting for the saleswoman to finish wrapping up the engagement ring I just bought for Penny. Did you select the necklace we are all giving?" He said it so naturally, like he didn't think it would shock his friends. He knew it would but tried to play it off, having found a new delight in toying with his friends' emotions.

Leonard patted him on the back proudly. Howard told him to forget about the necklaces, no way the girls would even care after an event like this. Raj had to ask the saleswoman for a tissue, he was crying harder than watching the end of Bridget Jones' Dairy.

"So how are you going to do it? Did you give it any thought?" Leonard asked, still with a grin on his face that could rival that of the joker. He had hoped he could push Sheldon into a little more of a commitment to Penny. But his plans had only gotten so far as to get him to ask her to move into the apartment; Leonard would switch until Penny's lease ran up and then hopefully move in with Leanne.

"I am glad you asked Leonard. As much as I am loath to admit that your selection of entertainment for last night was effective, I do see that the Shenny squad is a valuable tool, regardless of how ridiculous the name is. I shall ask that we convene once again, I need a strategy session."

-T—B—B—T—

Penny's father wouldn't have taken Sheldon up on his offer to pay for their flight to Las Vegas and a hotel room there had Sheldon not spent ten minutes citing practices in various cultures relating to his responsibility to provide for his bride (if she should say yes) and that it would be fundamental to Penny's emotional state for her family to be there.

Penny's brother was still in the state appointment rehab clinic and her sister was on a couple's retreat with her husband, trying to resolve their martial issues. So, they had care of their teenage grandson at the time and Sheldon insisted he come along as well. "Las Vegas has become rather family oriented in the last few years. He should have a lot of fun at some of the attractions. Or, he could read my travel comic book collection. I always keep a few selections of the DC multiverse for emergencies."

They only had two hours before their flight if they wanted to make it in time for dinner in the evening. So he and his wife were rushing around the house trying to find his old suit, driving their grandson to his house so he could get his suit and appropriate clothing and rushing to the Walmart to buy more luggage.

Penny's mother was quiet most of the time, wrapped in the idea that one of her children is finally making more of herself. It wasn't even just the man in her life. No, Sheldon had told them how Penny expressed a desire to get a degree and even teach someday. With a man as intelligent and supportive in her life as Sheldon seemed to be, she couldn't deny that Penny would make it to her goals. Her little girl was growing into a responsible woman. She could only smile in pride and hope she accepted his offer.

"My little slugger!" Penny's father shouted at random. He was too excited that she was going to be with a man as stable as Sheldon, discounting the crazy. He knew from some of the conversations Penny had with his wife that Sheldon's mother was a God fearing woman but gentle and kind. He hoped they could all get along, that they could become a family. He was so happy that he could have someone to call 'son' without having to add the phrase 'what did you do now?' behind it.

His little girl was going to be asked a question that could change her life. And the man asking it wanted him to be there too. The man asking was a genius who was becoming famous, who solved problems he didn't even know people were asking about. And he called and asked his permission before hand. He was a pure gentleman. When Penny left for Hollywood with Kurt he never expected that years later he would be standing in a terminal waiting to board a plane to Las Vegas, praying Penny would say yes to a man he never conceived existing in his life before.

-T—B—B—T—

Sheldon got back to his room just in time to find Mr. Gamble from CERN waiting to speak with him. The man was considerably shorter than the lanky Sheldon but somehow more imposing; like there was something in his demeanor so business like one would think he never took off his tie. Sheldon asked him in.

"Have you yet reached a decision? You may take more time if you like, but we are anxious to have you with us Dr. Cooper." The man asked, seating himself in a slipper chair.

"The events of late have not allowed me the opportunity to examine my options clearly. Also, I do not believe it is any longer a decision I may make on my own." Dr. Gamble took a moment to think that over.

"Ah! The young lass on your arm all week? I had been led to believe you were single Dr. Cooper. Perhaps that assumption in incorrect?"

"Yes, but only as of late. I hope by tonight I will know the course my life will take in that regard." Sheldon nervously replied. He knew what an opportunity this was for him and it would not go over well with anyone if he appeared to be stringing them along with his decision. He hoped the bald man could understand.

"If it makes the decision more bearable, I would add that you could certainly start at a later date, perhaps two months or so from now? And you could most certainly do a portion of your work abroad each year. Most of us work half the year in Switzerland and then teach in our home countries or abroad in the spring and summer. Would that knowledge make it easier for her to accept?"

Sheldon thought about that. In essence he wasn't giving much consideration to the offer. He did not want to leave Penny and certainly didn't want to have to ask her to sacrifice her new interest in her education. But he decided to hold out, so in case she rejected him he would have a legitimate place to run to.

But if he could still live half the year in Pasadena and Penny could find a school in Switzerland to attend then maybe it could work. Maybe he could have everything he wanted in his life. He took a few minutes to imagine himself working at CERN, coming home to Penny, playing with their kids. It was nearly divine.

"I will speak to her about it soon and give you my answer by the end of the weekend." He escorted Dr. Gamble to the door and sat for a moment in thought before he realized the time.

"Good Lord! I should have been to HQ half an hour ago!"

-T—B—B—T—

Penny, Mary and Missy were all newly groomed and relaxed from their time at the spa when they came back to the room looking for Sheldon. He wasn't around but Penny had wanted to show Mary a copy of Sheldon's presentation since he hadn't invited her to come along. Right after she handed a print out and her laptop (cued to a video clip of the standing ovation) to Mary, she went to answer the knock at the door.

"Oh, hello ma'am. Is Dr. Cooper in?" The bell hop asked politely.

"I am sorry he's out right now. Can I help you?" She noticed he was holding a covered garment on a hanger.

"Could you accept this return? I am sorry to say," he began to read from a note pinned to the hanger "most of the dress was recovered, however the bottom three inches had wrinkles too severe to get out in the back. They are offering to alter the dress to a shorter length for free if he preferred. I assume the dress is yours?" He asked kindly. She knew he had to be part of the Shenny squad if he knew that.

"Yes, well I will just take a look at it. Thank you." She closed the door and began removing the dress from the bag.

"Oh dear, honey." Missy picked up the bottom of the dress. "Did you sleep in this or something?" She didn't catch Penny's guilty face.

Mary finished wiping proud tears from her eyes after watching the video and walked over to examine the dress too. It was absolutely stunning. She couldn't believe when Penny explained that Sheldon had picked it out for her. Penny had nearly found herself in tears, she loved this gift and had wanted to keep it for as long as her body could squeeze in. Noticing her reaction, Mary chimed in. "Why now, I think I could turn this into quite a cutie. May I take it? Nothing I love more than deal'n with such pretty fabric."

Penny agreed and was touched. Her mother could hardly sew a hem but Sheldon's mom was willing to put hours of work into fixing her mistake. She couldn't have been more endeared to her than right that moment.

She wanted to take them, just her, Mary and Missy, to dinner with Sheldon that night. It was still hours off but she figured she should snag them before they made further plans. But Missy told her she had already made reservations for a show but would love to take her up on breakfast tomorrow, just family.

"Well I guess I will just have to have a romantic dinner with Sheldon then."

"I am sure you will love whatever he has planned for the night." Both women shared a look of conspiracy.

-T—B—B—T—

Mary Cooper had spent the next three hours altering the dress for Penny. She thought it would be a lovely idea to turn it into a knee length cocktail dress for Penny to wear tonight at dinner. She was incredibly impressed with the Shenny squad and the skill of the concierge when a dress form and sewing machine arrived to her room only thirty minutes after she called down to see if it was even possible.

She pinned up the waist, making a beautiful asymmetrical ruched effect all the way to the hem that would fall just below Penny's knees. The bodice only needed a tiny twisting effect added at the bottom of the V to give it some texture. It was fairly easy work for her, she was so skilled. She saved out the bits of good fabric she could salvage from the bottom of the skirt, it was too perfect of a shade of blue to throw out like scraps; besides, she had an idea of something she could make with it.

She brought it to Penny and Sheldon's room just before five, trying not to be upset that they were already sharing a bed and he hadn't asked her yet.

"Oh hey Mrs. Cooper." Penny stopped, stunned at the dress being held out to her. "Is this the same dress? I mean, its so..."

"Repaired?" Mary asked nervously. She hoped Penny wouldn't mind her alterations.

"Incredible! Oh, can I wear it tonight with Sheldon? He won't tell me where he is taking me. He just said 'dress up.'" Mary couldn't help at laugh at her son's lack of direction. Didn't she teach him he needed to be clearer of what was expected out of his dates?

"It will be perfect. Now don't go trying to get the plans out of me. A mother never tells. You just do your hair up pretty and I will see you for breakfast in the mornin' you hear me?" She hugged Penny goodbye, hoping next time she saw her she would be on her way to being a mother in law.

Then, Mary went to her room to dress herself and she and Missy went down to HQ to check on the boys' progress and help with setting up.

-T—B—B—T—

Sheldon was frantically texting all of his friends to make sure everything was set. In the room next to HQ, adjoined by a small door, the group set up a lovely scene. Candles were lit, the table was covered in a fine cloth. Flowers were everywhere and they even made room for a dance floor. Raj and Howard had set up a light system to uplight the ceiling to give off just the right ambiance and to create a dark corner where everyone could hide their equipment.

Leonard had picked up Penny's parents and nephew at the airport and got them checked in, dressed and down to wait with the group. Raj and Amy made sure the food was being prepared to the exact specifications Sheldon demanded. With an order this specific, everything had to go right.

Bernadette and Leanne were keeping track of where everyone went, making sure no one was left wandering around when they were all supposed to stay together after a certain point. And Amy stopped into Penny's room to make sure she was on track with her timing so plans would fall in line. She was glad she came, Penny almost couldn't get into her dress and had lost all her bobby pins somewhere along the line.

When Sheldon came back to his room all dressed for the evening in the black suite that Penny had picked out for him years ago, Amy slipped out and returned to the group, making sure Mary and Missy came too.

Sheldon gave Penny his arm as he walked them down the hall and to the elevator. Once inside she asked excitedly "So where are we going?"

"To dinner. Where is a surprise. First we need to stop off on the third floor. I left something there I wanted to give you." Sheldon managed to say it all so calmly but on the inside he was yelling in nervous delight.

Penny was a little puzzled. '_Another gift? Sheesh, he has given me enough already and I nearly ruined one of them.'_

As if on the same thought Sheldon turned to her. "Your dress looks remarkable this evening. I am glad my mother could salvage it, but truly its you that makes it beautiful." Another couple in the elevator couldn't stifle their 'Awww'.

The Squad were watching everything in the room on small monitors, all silently looking on as Penny and Sheldon entered HQ.

When they got to the room, Penny noticed there was no one there and the room was now bare of all the computer equipment that was once piled into it. Sheldon began to walk to the whiteboard on the left wall. "So what is it you wanted to give me?" She asked, feeling a little off about the changes to the room.

"I wanted to show you the work everyone did for us. See here," he pointed to a mark of the first time they met. "They charted out all the moments they could think of that we shared in black. The marks in blue are my added notes." She was reading everything she could make out. There were marks for when she flirted with Sheldon, when she started using his jedi mind tricks, every time she tried to sit in his seat. There were blue points made here and there correcting possible reasons Sheldon would react to her at times. Most included the words 'confused', 'tempting', 'couldn't resist'.

She made her way around the room clockwise with him as they discussed some of the funnier moments they shared and how it led them toward where they were now. He pointed out the Chinese character for soup when they got to him having helped her when she slipped in the tub, she hit his arm playfully. She pointed out the time he came over for spaghetti and little hot dogs and added her own note 'Officially friends' next to it.

They continued until they came to the end of the line. At the farthest was noted 'love'. But between the mark indicating their first date and love there was an empty space. He hoped she would notice that.

"What goes here?" She asked curiously. It was not like her group to overlook something.

"What I am about to do now."

He got down one knee and took his hand in hers. She could feel her heart thump a mile a minute as her brain raced to catch up to what was going on. She nearly didn't calm down enough in time for her to hear his next few words.

"Penny, I have known you and grown close to you for over six years now, so I don't think this is really too soon. You infuriate me, frustrate me and challenge me to be better and be more." He was about to lose his nerve to continue so he reached to his pocket and extracted the ring, opening the box.

"Penny, will you marry me?"

All of their friends were watching their screens completely glued. Mary and Missy where holding Penny's parents hands in anxious hope. Everyone was quiet, entirely still.

"Oh Sheldon," she paused.

"Yes."

"YESS!" the shouting came on so loud they could hear it through the adjoining door. Sheldon slipped the ring on Penny's finger and picked her up bridal style as the door flung open and everyone was clambering on with congratulations. Sheldon kissed her madly as he brought her through the door and set her on her feet in the decorated room.

She nearly missed the change in location. She nearly missed that anyone else was there she was so captivated by how perfect, how romantic the whole moment was. She was engulfed in her love for Sheldon. Had she been asked earlier if she would expect to be engaged to Sheldon any time soon she would have laughed, he wasn't ready for that… she had been convinced. But when he got down on his knee those images she once had of him making love to her, holding her and at an altar came back and were all too real. She knew it was crazy, she knew it was impulsive. But Sheldon was right, they knew each other long enough to make an informed decision. He was the man for her, the man she wanted to father her children and spend every stinking day fighting over his routine.

She was beyond any state of happiness she ever felt before as her friends hugged he,r and when she found herself in a familiar embrace she realized Sheldon could nearly read her mind. Her father, her mother, and her nephew all there, holding hands and hugging Missy and Mary. Her old family and new family and her friends were all one big, annoying, ambitious group of hooligans dedicated to her happiness.

She never had a better dinner than the steak Sheldon managed to get from Omaha and have seasoned Morocan style. And she never danced a more perfect Waltz than when Sheldon led her to the floor. She was surrounded by love, and her guy's creativity with the lights and décor.

When she and Sheldon finished making love that night and were about to drift off she asked him right then and there.

"Sheldon."

"Yes, Penny?" He hoped she wasn't trying to back out, she sounded worried.

"Will you marry me?"

"Didn't I already ask you that?" he looked at her puzzled.

"No, my whack-a-doo. Will you marry me tomorrow night? Right here in Vegas? I can't spend much more time not being Mrs. Cooper." She bit her lip, hoping she wasn't jumping the gun.

"What a perfect plan. We are in a city that caters to weddings, in a hotel full of people dedicated to our happiness. And our families and friends are all here. Yes, Penny. Let's get married tomorrow night."

She fell asleep with dreams of their future.

* * *

><p>Doing my own little happy dance. I have been wanting the write that scene for so long. We have a few more chapters left.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Just a couple chapters left and the epilogue. Thank you everyone for reading so far. I know its a long story, I appreciate all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory.

* * *

><p>She knew what the day was going to end up being like once everyone found out their plans for the evening. It would be a nonstop hustle and bustle and blur over makeup and shoes and gushing more emotional sentiments than even she could handle. It was happiness in its finest form. But first she wanted to spend some time with just the family.<p>

But now that family included herself, Sheldon, Mary, Missy, her nephew and her parents. She would have expected it to feel odd somehow. The two families had only met last night, they didn't know much about each other at all. Would her father understand Mary's stories about all the inventions Sheldon made as a kid? Could Missy stand the way her nephew kept peeking down her shirt? Could her mother who never went beyond tenth grade have a meaningful conversation with her boyfr—fiancé? Apparently so, because the table was all engaged in happy revelry over eggs and grits and French toast.

She was nervous on how it would sound coming from her mouth. She knew it was sudden and part of her wanted to wait until her friends were there too, they were like family after all. But she rarely got to share special moments with her parents anymore and Mary had already found out when she looked over Sheldon's shoulder at his computer this morning.

"Sheldon and I are going to have the wedding tonight." She said out loud, with no preamble whatsoever. After a few moments, where no one said anything, she thought maybe she hadn't actually committed sound to the words until her father slapped Sheldon a little too hard on the back and gave him a 'that-a-boy'. All the women changed their topics to what they had done in the planning so far and Sheldon and her father talked about something to do with Schrodinger's cat. Her nephew had his nose in one of Sheldon's 'emergency comic books.'

Penny looked around at the crowded table, watching as Sheldon readily interacted with her father, didn't flinch at all from the hugging her mother directed his way. He had really started to change, to break from his shell but was still very much himself with the same attitudes and priorites, same facial ticks. They were just softened and more refined.

Everyone was excited to get started with the planning, so Penny called her female friends to gather in the 'Ramy suite' so she could tell them the news and give the guys HQ as a space to work on their- well whatever geeky guys do before a wedding. When she gave the girls the news Amy jumped higher than Penny ever thought she could.

"Tonight? I'm not especially surprised considering the momentum of the week but there is so much to get done." Bernadette, the expert bride began to fiddle through her ipad with color schemes and venue plans.

"Well that's why I was hoping maybe the Shenny squad hadn't totally disbanded yet."

They were so happy all they had done to break things down so far was to remove computer equipment to the room next door. They were so wrapped up in their celebrations last night that no one sent out the tweet with the news yet- Sheldon and Penny are getting married!

The girls set to work right away. "We should call Tina Grey, see if she has any suggestions." Leanne reminded the group that Tina had married her husband right away in Vegas and was the one to attract hotel staff to the cause. They agreed it was worth a shot, she could at least point them in the right direction.

Ten minutes later Tina slammed down her portfolio on the dinette set in the suite. She turned the pages to those plans that could be executed in the amount of time permitted. Penny was so glad she chose this route. Had she been back in Pasadena she would have had to go through months of planning, but in Vegas things got done right away. A city of instant gratification? Yeah, that was for her.

Penny was busy looking at some pictures of the beautiful new ballroom the hotel built on the abutting property. It had an all glass domed ceiling etched in intricate patterns. Tina explained that it had only been used twice since it opened two weeks ago, both times were for awards ceremonies during the day so none of the pictures showed the potential for how the silver and gold leafing could sparkle with the right lighting at night, making it almost look like dancing under a thousand stars. Penny was instantly entranced.

"So Penny, have you decided on which plan you like best?" Tina asked, eager to relive her brief stint as a wedding planner before getting the management gig at the hotel. She knew Penny would go for the new ballroom and was extra excited, since she could follow a little known tradition of the hotel and give them her own surprise. And she was entirely touched when Penny called Sheldon quickly to ask his opinion on a little matter. He agreed- everyone in the Shenny squad should be there-friends, family, staff, that guy that made their uniforms. It would be a big thank you to everyone they owed their happiness to.

Penny pointed out her final preferences for food and music (classical please!) and made sure to tell Tina to include some food options that were dairy free, for Leonard, peanut free, for Howard, and not too spicy, for Raj. She had taken care of them and all their needs for so many years that the words fell out of her mouth as naturally as some of her geek slips. (Earlier in the day she commented that Amy would look great in a hairstyle like Diana Troy's)

She was excited, things were starting to come together already. The Shenny squad was so brilliant, twenty minutes ago she just announced her plans and already she had a venue booked for her reception, had an idea she was to run by them all soon about the ceremony and even knew what colors she wanted the girls to wear. If she could just get them all to pick their dresses out and get her own it would be game on.

Just when she was starting to worry about where she was going to find her dream dress (to marry her dream man), Missy and Mrs. Cooper came into the suite with her mother in tow, carrying a large garment bag. She didn't recognize it at first until Amy went to unzip it, revealing meemaw's wedding dress.

"Oh my goodness." Leanne finally looked up from some of the virtual color swatches Bernadette showed her. "You already bought a dress?"

"I- well, no. I don't seem to be buying any of my own clothing this week." She said with some confusion.

"Honey, Mary came to my room to ask if I would be ok with you were wearing her wedding dress. Apparently Shelly's grandmother wore it too." Yeah, even she was calling him Shelly now.

"_Are_ you ok with that?" Penny remembered when the storage shed burned down when her brother first started cooking, well, a chemistry of sorts. Her mother had been so mad her own dress didn't make it. She had wanted Penny to have it one day.

"Of course honey! I think it is so beautiful. Be thankful you have such a wonderful mother in law. I know my mother in law would never have thought to ask my mom if she had been about to make the same offer. "

Penny was thoroughly convinced that her whole life had been leading up to just this week, the moment the stars would properly align. It was almost too perfect, too surreal. Had she not been put through emotional hell for some portion of the trip she would have thought someone was playing a massive joke on her. But she was here, this was happening and crap- it was already 10am and they had lots of shopping to get done, so so much to do! She couldn't have been more relieved when her girls took the reins, creating lists and making schedules, it reminded her of her Sheldon.

Mary peeked on as Penny was finalizing her plans with Tina, what she had of them at least, which was now a good deal. "Wow, these plans are incredibly elegant. When you said you would be getting married tonight I thought maybe it would be with Elvis. Thank the good Lord Jesus I was wrong." Mary held her hand to flutter over her heart.

"Well, Mrs. Cooper," Penny began, relieved Mary brought the topic up, she nearly forgot!

"Mom, or momma. Whatever your real momma says is ok." Her mother chose 'momma' for Mary's name, reminding herself she needed to instruct Sheldon in the same accord.

"Well, _momma._ I was wondering, see I still have to book a ceremony site. So, I thought if you want us to have the ceremony with one of the pastors you have been talking about visiting maybe you could call and make that arrangement with my mom? I know you raised your son with religion, I want to honor that."

Everyone slyly looked to one another out of the corner of their eye. They knew how much this would mean to Mrs. Cooper, momma. She still made Sheldon attend services whenever she was in town and the first time they all met her she had them bring her on a tour of the churches in LA county, excusing Raj and Howard from their obligation to pray.

Mary hugged her with all her might and disappeared to her room, saying she had work to do and needed to make sure the chapel on the outskirts of town would be clear for the night, or "Lord help them there will be trouble to pay!" Penny smiled broadly as her mother and Mary walked out arm in arm, discussing the potential of grandbabies someday.

"Ok then!" Bernadette clapped her hands. "We have men to nag into action."

As they were leaving to make their way through the day's planning Amy spared a thought.

"Hey Penny, or Bernadette- your wedding isn't too far off either. When you throw the bouquet, try to throw it my way."

-T—B—B—T—

"Woo!"

"Yeah, take that Sheldon!"

"No way. There is no chance your armor can stand up to- hah! Told you!" The sounds of grenade blasts and supply packs filled the small hotel room.

Penny peeked her head into Leonard's room after no one was found in HQ. "Aww, you are playing Halo without me? It isn't even Halo night!"

Leonard turned to her with one of his typical grins. "Bachelor party."

"Yes, well" Amy burst in with the other girls behind her, taking Raj at the arm. "Come on, we have work to do."

"Woo, she has you whipped good." Penny just noticed her dad sitting on the edge of the bed next to Sheldon, controller in hand. She was so proud her dad was trying something new and beyond delighted that he was bonding with his soon to be son in law. But he made that last statement just a little too loud. Her mother would have been in an earshot had he said it any later.

"Yeah, well your wife nearly heard you and you are more whipped than all these guys combined." Penny happily returned to her snarky attitude for the moment. Despite how great happiness feels, when you have too much of it, you miss the little jabs you used to give.

Leonard admitted they were all pretty whipped, now that he thought about it as Leanne began enumerating the several duties the men had to get done today. Penny had asked her to be a bridesmaid separate from the rest of the group, in case she would have felt pressured to say yes when she really wanted to say no. But she responded with genuine delight, remarking this made her officially part of the group, thanking Penny dearly with hopes they would become great friends.

Looking on as her bridesmaid instructed the guys in particulars of their day and grooming habits, Penny could see just how that could happen. She wouldn't have thought she could grow to have an attachment to a woman so different than her, a woman with Leonard. She certainly never bonded with Priya. But Leanne was different somehow. She had a warmth about her, a happy acceptance of all the changes Penny had been made aware she was going through as well.

Apparently, she left her position with Leonard's mother to escape her ex who cheated on her. She and Penny had that in common at least. And they loved two totally geeky-cheeky guys. And Leanne had been one of the driving forces, as painful as it had been at the time, to bringing her to Sheldon. She would love her for that alone, even if for nothing else.

The girls began shooing the boys out of the room, including her father and nephew in their grasp.

"But wait! I need some time alone with Penny." Sheldon called, having just been told he needed to get his butt to the tailor right now for a tux fitting. "Besides, I already have a tux."

"That one is great, but not really the same feel as what we are going for." All the men rolled their eyes at Bernadette, only a woman would notice the difference between a notch and peak lapel.

But Penny could see he was serious, he needed to talk to her and she was just absolutely praying it wasn't to back on out. She told him he had fifteen minutes with her, before he had to go on with the business of the day.

Howard made a quickie joke but no one appreciated it.

-T—B—B—T—

"Penny we need to talk." _'Uh oh.' _ They just returned to their room when he began, obviously anxious to get all he could out of his allotted time.

"What is it Sheldon? Are you ok with the plans? If there is something you don't like we can always chan—" He cut her off with a kiss, making sure to keep her loosely in his arms.

"No, no. I love all your ideas. I just wanted to talk to you about something that affects us both. You see, I didn't go after you the night of the banquette and I was gone for a few hours while you were sick because I was being presented a job offer, in Switzerland." Now she felt it, the other foot dropping. Her face must have betrayed her.

"Oh please, Penny! Let me finish. I didn't give an answer yet because I wanted to know what you want to do. Just let me tell you what our options are and whatever you decide is what we will do, ok? I wouldn't even consider a job that would take me away from Pasadena if I didn't think it was an entirely unique opportunity."

She listened, all the while hoping to poke holes in his presentation. She didn't want to leave her friends in Pasadena, they were her second family and she loved them all dearly. How could Sheldon cope without the guys there for vintage video game night or without their company at the comic book store?

But as she listened, she got that he had considered her throughout it all and that he was having the same doubts about leaving their loved ones behind. He he also seemed convinced that they could be happy there. He showed her a list of colleges she could attend, assuring her Dr. Gamble would pull some strings so she could be admitted for the summer semester. He compiled a simple database of all the things she would like about the area: clear air, chocolate, shoes. And he kept mentioning words like 'our children' and 'your career'.

"Ok."

"Huh?" Sheldon stopped mid-sentence, about to explain how he could hire the guys, if they wanted, with the power he would have.

"Ok. Let's do it. We get six months back here right? And running a department for—sorry hunny I still don't know what your experiment means. But running the department is a huge deal for you. So I say we go with just a few conditions." She was resolved, she could handle this, even if they would both miss their friends terribly.

He was too pleased and too surprised. He didn't think she would go for it. He meant that it was up to her, he would have denied Dr. Gamble without second thought if she said no, but secretly he hoped she would say yes. He thought she would like it there, love it there. And she could still have Pasadena too, he would miss it as much as she would. But with this plan, they would have their friends, their life. He would still be intellectually challenged and Penny would have the chance at a real university education. It was perfect for them.

"What are they?"

"One, you hire at least Leonard to come along. And two, we come back to Pasadena every year for Christmas."

It was a deal sealed with a kiss.

-T—B—B—T—

Raj, Howard and Leonard were all focused on the tiny instruments they were holding. They didn't have much time; Sheldon would be out of his fitting any minute and back to Leonard's room.

"What exactly are you doing there?" Penny's father asked them, looking over their shoulders.

"We are modifying the circuits of Sheldon's watch so that when he needs to wake Penny up before 11am it will let out a gentle high pitch. She will think she is naturally rising and therefore won't hit him in the throat." Leonard grinned at the brilliance of the idea… no more Sheldon calling him at 6am for advice.

"Yeah, she has always been a cranky riser. You boys do this stuff all the time?"

"Oh yeah, but usually it is to get back at Sheldon for something. Tonight though, its his wedding present." Howard lifted his hands in a shrug like he didn't get when the world all changed.

"Awesome. Think you guys could teach me? I have been getting more into electronics lately and computers. Only been able to get passed a few firewalls here in the casino so far, but I'm learning." Even Howard couldn't hack into the network. Penny's nephew was impressive, a valuable addition to the skills of the group.

"Kid, you have no idea how lucky you are. Your new uncle is going to be very proud. Nothing he wants more than a protégé."

"Oh that reminds me." Sheldon returned to the group with his usual silent grace. "Leonard will be my best man, and Raj and Howard groomsmen. And of course her father will be walking her down the aisle. Would you like to be my Jr. groomsman? I am told that is a real position and both Penny and I would like to include you."

Leonard smiled at the happy family forming between Sheldon and Penny's 'menfolk'. Sheldon was reaching out to them, becoming a role model for a teen who needed the direction. He had once thought of himself there, about to be the man that Penny would spend her life with. But that was a long time ago, in an immature innocence for a deeper understanding of what love really could be. He had loved Penny, but it was just the same feelings he had towards her now, plus sex. With Sheldon it was more than that, they had a connection of a cosmic level, if that was such a thing.

He was happy. Happier than he thought he would be. Sheldon chose him as his best man, Sheldon wasn't putting up too much a fight over the clothing choices he had no control over. Sheldon was reaching out to his future nephew and growing into a real man.

They were nearly all done picking out their clothes so he decided he would challenge his friend to one last round of Halo while he was still single all the while he wondered how much success the girls were having, laughing at the mental image of Penny trying to get her perfect wedding (and he knew she would want it PERFECT) in just a few hours. _'Oh, I bet the girls were having a blast. -Sarcasm.'_

-T-B—B—T—

Not a single dress fit right. Every style failed to work on someone. Missy and Bernadette had large busts, but Missy had nearly a foot on Bernie in height. Amy and Leanne were roughly the same coloring but Leanne's tiny waist, large bust and curvy hips didn't look right in any of the sheath styles they had looked through yet.

Penny was nearly at her wits end. She was supposed to be focused on tonight, becoming Mrs. Cooper! She hadn't even figured out her whole ensemble yet, though she already had her dress and veil provided. When she had tried it on in the suite they had all held their breath that it wouldn't need more alterations than Mary Cooper could handle. But it had fit like a glove. It was the perfect length, emphasized all her right assets. As if she hadn't had enough evidence of fate, this just sealed the deal.

The only good part of the girls not yet finding their dresses was that their time in the changing rooms have her the chance to call Meemaw.

"So you are the one my Missy has been talking about all week." Penny smiled, even though Meemaw couldn't travel by plane anymore (She had asked Sheldon why he hadn't have her come with his family) she was glad she was kept apprised of everything going on with her moonpie.

"That's me! Listen, I want to talk to you about the wedding. I just wanted to let you know we will miss you there. I will make sure Sheldon takes me to visit you in the next couple weeks and we can all watch the wedding video together."

Meemaw was touched. Her other grandchildren to have gotten married away from home at the air force base never insisted she be included in any part of the process. "For a girl with so much to do in so little time you sure are a sweet thing to spend so much of that precious wedddin' plann'n on me. I know I will love you Penny, anyone who can break into my moonpie is sure good in my book. Now get yourself going! I want to see pictures of you in that old dress of mine."

Penny was relieved that as soon as she got off the phone with meemaw, Tina called to inform her that everything was finalized, she had even been able to work in time to make sure Sheldon picked out the right tux and worked in his request for specific types of flowers. Thinking of Sheldon made her remember how nervous Sheldon seemed when thinking about leaving his friends behind, even if he was excited to be going on to new opportunities. She had a brilliant idea but would need some alone time to do it, and she needed to discuss a few things with her girls first, so it was in the back burner for now.

Bernadette was getting anxious. No one had discussed who would play what role in the bridal party yet, not for the girls anyway. She knew it would be too hard for Penny to choose between her and Amy as maid of honor. She wanted to tell her that it would be fine to pick Amy. But Penny finally thought to mention what was on her mind just as Bernadette got up the courage to approach her.

"If it is alright with everyone, I would like to ask you, Missy, to be the maid of honor since you have always felt like a sister to me and will finally be one soon." They all let out long breaths that no one knew they were holding. It was the perfect solution. Sister trumps best friend in these situations. No one's feelings had to get hurt. Yes, weddings really are that complicated.

Mary finally showed up ready to find her mother's outfit. She got it in only ten minutes, helping Penny's mother complete the task in fifteen. Every girl was jealous. But then they were all relieved. One of the Shenny squad members (wearing a pin, when did those get made?) ran to them with the perfect solution to their dress woes, they could all pull off a floor length sheath gown with an empire waist. The dresses were blue, almost the same as Penny's dress from Sheldon and they demurely laced up the back so that everyone's figure could be flattered by the adjustable waist lines.

Penny took the few minutes everyone was buzzing around finalizing their dress sizes and grabbing matching shoes to pop into the hallway and call someone she never dreamed she could talk to again, for a problem she hadn't anticipated until her last conversation with Sheldon.

"Hello Penny." Once again, Wil Wheaton wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question.

"Hey, I know Sheldon had called you to apologize and I am thankful that you let him off the hook."

"Of course. I understand it completely. So, I guess you are getting married tonight then? I didn't tell him before but Raj inducted me into the squad a few days ago. Its all over twitter now." Penny smiled into the phone, of course even he would be involved in this wacky venture.

"I am so glad you are part of this, you and your wife must come to the wedding too. And when you come I was hoping maybe you could bring a long a present I want to give Sheldon. I think you are the only person who could get it, if it exists."

He was thrilled to help, he thought he had really hurt the chances of them getting together when he innocently asked Penny to LARP with him. He had fun with her, she was interesting and entirely hung up on Cooper.

"I would be happy to help."

"Great! I need…"

After she hung up the phone, the same pinned Shenny squad member came up to her, reminding her of the time, pulling the bridesmaids along with her.

Amy and Leanne and Bernadette were almost in a panic, though Missy seemed to have her head together, just a bit anxious is all. They needed to get dressed and then help Penny get ready and into her gown. It was only two hours before the wedding.

As she was pulled back towards her room with what seemed like a hundred hands all fluttering over her appearance she smiled widely.

'_Soon,'_ Penny thought with a mental smile, _'I will be Penny Cooper... totally and completely miserably happy with my own personal whack-a-doo moonpie.'_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own the big bang theory.

* * *

><p>"Holy crap on a cracker!"<p>

Penny couldn't believe the job done on her hair. It was so intricate! One of the squad members was the hairdresser from the spa downstairs and put Penny's hair in a loose updo with several twists and braids. It took forever, and it was remarked how convenient it was that everyone had already gotten their nails done this week, it was fantastic accidental planning on Penny's part. Not a single person in the room was anything less than pleased with the hairstyle or the make up as Penny emerged from the bathroom and headed to her makeshift dressing area.

Everyone else was dressed and ready to go, anxious to get Penny ready and ride in the limo to the church on the western edge of the city. Raj had appointed himself as the liaison between the men and the women and left the Ramy suite just before it was time to dress Penny. Penny missed him for a moment before he left; she always had a soft spot for her formerly mute friend. But she realized Sheldon needed him now, he must be just as nervous and excited as she.

Every face around her reminded her of just how much had happened in the week. She was being poked and prodded with last minute touch ups and all she could do was remember how Amy had blossomed into a beautiful and mature woman, that Bernadette became her confidant and held out until it was absolutely necessary to tell everyone how she felt about Sheldon, that Leanne popped into her life and made Leonard happy and that Missy boarded a plane just because Sheldon was nervous. They were all the most dedicated group of friends anyone could ask for. She was delighted her life took her in the direction of these relationships, even if Amy did just snap off her bra and readjust it… no room for modesty in a wedding, apparently.

Penny's mother carried meemaw's dress to Penny, helping the girls lower it over her head. Amy buttoned the back and Bernadette adjusted the bust, straightened out the skirt.

"Ok." Missy was examining the scene. "We have something old- the dress."

Bernadette chimed in, "I have something new, the shoes we got Penny in case we needed a distraction." Everyone snickered thinking about Penny being lured away from the LARP with the silvery white Manolo Blahniks.

"Honey," Penny's mother walked to her, change purse opened. "Mary and I talked over the rest. Here is a penny, your sixpence for your shoe. Sheldon tells me that your borrowed item should be from a happily married woman, so that you can borrow her luck. So I want that penny back, you hear?"

Penny hugged her mother tighter and longer than she ever did before. They weren't especially close, but a girl needs her mom on her wedding day, she needs someone to support her and tell her that she made the right choice.

"So what about my something blue?" She asked Missy. She seemed to be running the show.

"I have that right here." Mary walked into the room carrying a small box. She opened it. Inside was a silk blue garter. Penny felt the material and looked at her, eyes wide.

"I had some of that fabric left from mendin' your dress. It seemed appropriate that part of such an important gift my son gave you have its place on your wedding day."

That's when Penny noticed how touching everything was that everyone did today. She noticed that her bridesmaids all placed Penny Blossoms in their hair, that her mother wore a face of pure pride and that her dress that was once the result of a grand mistake was now part of a remarkable memory.

Penny was in happy tears before she even realized the garter was yanked up her leg. Everyone else started freaking out about her mascara but Penny couldn't stop. Every single moment of this day, all the details held so much meaning for her. She let them pull her out of the hotel room, still sniffling her tears as she tried to calm down but the happiness never stopped flowing.

-T—B—B—T—

Sheldon was pacing about the room, ringing his tie. He made all the men arrive to the church an hour early, afraid that something like a traffic accident or zombie attack could cause an unexpected delay. He didn't want to deal with hurricane Penny if he didn't make it there on time.

But now he had nothing to do but wait, and think and make himself and everyone around him crazy.

"Dude, just calm down ok. Do you have cold feet?" Raj asked nervously.

Sheldon looked to his shoes. "My feet are adequately acclimated to the interior of this establishment."

Leonard rolled his eyes along with everyone else. "No, Sheldon. It's an expression. It means are you nervous, afraid to go through with this?"

"Oh. What an odd expression. To answer your question I am nervous but not afraid. I am just not prepared for all this waiting. And on top of Penny and me changing our relationship paradigm so quickly, we have decided that I accept my position at CERN. I am not sure I want to leave you all for Switzerland. What would you do without me?"

They all shared a look. _'Typical Sheldon.'_

"Hey listen, we will figure it all out. You are just the first of us to take the plunge; you have no data set to guide you right now. It will be fine, Penny is good at improvisation." Raj patted Sheldon on the arm.

Sheldon had to admit to himself that everything they were saying was true. Penny would guide him as best she could. While not particularly strong in the domestic sphere (he would always end up doing the cleaning) she did understand him and his anxieties more than even his mother. Surely she could come up with a plan to keep them from both being homesick, and he would have her there too.

He would have her there his whole life now. If he wins the Nobel he won't have to feel guilty into tricking her to be there with him like he did this time. And he would get to bring her to meet Meemaw, she would be proud to meet such a strong woman as Penny proved to be.

He just really hated the waiting. He was afraid he wouldn't say the right words, forget the minister's instructions, faint at the sight of Penny coming down the aisle. He nearly fainted the night of the reception when he picked her up from the suite. The dress he bought for her was perfect for her body and it made him a little possessive knowing he was the man to provide it for her. He wasn't trapped into a mindset of 'a man must provide for his wife' he was just of the idea that he was able to take care of not just her needs but also her desires. He could actually make her happy and she wanted him to do it all.

"Should I have gotten Penny a wedding present?" Sheldon asked to the room at large.

"No," her nephew looked up from the last of the emergency comics. "She had said you gave her too much already. I would try something more… personal."

"Tell her about how you fell for her at the get-go." Howard interjected. He wanted to advise Sheldon in that for a long time.

"But I thought it was too cliché to tell a woman you loved her at first sight… isn't it considered superficial?" Sheldon was very concerned. While he did consider her beautiful from the start he didn't fall for her until she called him a 'beautiful mind guy'. He loved that someone could recognize intelligence in him and flirt with him despite being so different and despite being a tall, lanky geek. She was too good for him, so he never tried.

Leonard laughed. Sheldon had spoken those last thoughts out loud. "Do you realize that is the first time you ever called someone better than you? Wow, if I had any doubts of your feelings for Penny I sure don't have them now." Leonard cleared a laughing tear from behind his glasses.

"So then, that is an appropriate gift? Tell her something she might already know?"

"I know for a fact that my daughter would value that more than anything material, though you are surprisingly good at picking out meaningful gifts."

No one could deny that Sheldon made huge gains in that social custom and many others… even though at the moment he was lathering up with hand sanitizer. Some things don't change.

-T—B—B—T—

Howard, Raj and Penny's nephew all went to the entry to the church to seat the guests that were arriving. Most of them were astonished that such a wedding was put together so quick, and most of them had some part in it. Every person there was special in one way or another, whether it was the chef that specially prepared the steak for the engagement dinner (and put up with Sheldon's requests) or Wil Wheaton (who everyone was now thankful ended up caring for Penny when she could have run off with some random fling). Each person was connected to an event, large or small that propelled them there today.

Penny and her bridal party plus the moms entered through the back of the church directly to their waiting area, no chance for Sheldon to peek. He was fond of that. Unlike the guys, they only had about fifteen minutes to wait and they were freaking out for every one of them, whether it be getting her father there to walk her down the aisle or fixing Penny's makeup for the fifth time, she was crying so much!

Before Penny knew it, all the bridesmaids had gone down the aisle. She didn't even realize it had happened yet. She knew that she asked Leanne to walk with her nephew; Amy had Raj, Bernadette with Howard. She knew Leonard was waiting with Sheldon. Missy looked back at her just before her turn and kissed her cheek.

"I never thought I would have a sister. Don't start cryin' now. Just remember, its Sheldon." Missy's parting words were oddly comforting.

Penny wanted to yank her father down the aisle all of a sudden. The tempo of her entry piece was too slow for her. She meant it last night when she said she couldn't stand any more time not being Mrs. Cooper. She didn't think she could get through the next 30 seconds of waiting, never mind the time it would take for the religious readings at the ceremony.

She took a calming breath. Her father adjusted meemaw's drop veil to fall in front of her face. It was so sheer she knew every person could still see every crinkle of her smile. "Ready sweetheart?"

As she rounded the vestibule to the entry of the sanctuary she noticed everyone turn to look at her but she was only focused on Sheldon. He stood to attention when he saw her and then gave her that same goofy smile she first fell in love with the day she met him. She made her way down the aisle flanked by candles and soft pastel gerbera daisies and white roses. She saw her friends standing at the ready as she crossed the beginning of the pews. Each step she took closer to the altar was full of her mind racing to retrace her memories. She thought backwards along the timeline of events.

His proposal. Their first time making love. Their first date. First kiss. Asking her out. Getting his food order right. Him helping her with rent. Him helping her when she slipped. Her failed relationship with Leonard. Being sick together on valentine's day. Their first Christmas. Taking care of him when he was sick, singing soft kitty. Sitting in his spot. Calling him a beautiful mind.

It was all so clear now, more so than before. She had been in a whirl all week. Things changed too drastically to keep track but her mind was finally pushing its limits. It could clearly identify what she had always ignored before; this was inevitably going to happen. It was the plot line of her life.

Her father lifted the front of her veil and kissed her cheek before handing her off to Sheldon. She couldn't help it, she already had a tear poke out from one of her eyes. Sheldon caught it and brushed it away before the minister began.

Mary had arranged for herself, Penny's parents and the minister to each offer a short reading before they got to the vows. The whole time Sheldon kept shouting in his mind '_Don't forget her name, don't forget the words. Don't forget your eidetic memory at your disposal'._ He was still nervous and still utterly distracted by the pure beauty that stood next to him. He hadn't expected she would actually wear meemaw's wedding dress. It looked like it was meant for her all this time. For a spare second he decided her would need to contemplate the possibility of a pre-determined destiny. Surely that is a possibility his mind could consider. Because the ancedotal evidence was too strong today to ignore. Despite the conflict and the drama of the week everything fell in line. He would be her husband, so long as he remembered to respond to the right lines.

Penny giggled with the whole assembly as Sheldon's focus was brought about by the minister. He was visibly mesmorized by Penny and she loved it. She loved that for once in his life he wasn't entirely in control and that it was all because of her. As he parted his lips to recite their vows she realized this was the exact moment she once envisioned. His eyes were just the same and his hair and the background noises of their family and friends. Everything that had once haunted her like an old memory was now a happy moment of her life.

She was too excited after they exchanged rings to wait for the minister to finish his 'you may kiss the bride' speech. She jumped up toward Sheldon as he began to lean to her. He swung her around as he kissed her and held her by the waist as they retreated down the aisle, officially together at last.

-T—B—B—T—

"Thank you everyone." Leonard begged the crowd's attention with a clink of his glass. "As Sheldon's best man I just wanted to thank every person here today for all you did to help these two get here. They needed a push, but we all knew at one point or another in our years of friendship that they were just too off to be anything but right." Leonard smiled at Penny proudly. "I used to date the bride, and let me tell you she is something. Sheldon is a lucky man and I could not be more pleased that my best friends will be together all the rest of our lives. Sheldon has always said that there are an infinite number of universes and therefore an infinite number of situations Sheldon would be in in every one of them. But surely, in every potential universe Sheldon is with Penny just as he is now. Congratulations you guys."

Raj was so full of tears Amy had to hand him the pack of tissues she brought for the event. She was really starting to pick up on his needs. Howard was proud that Sheldon finally made it to the human side of things as he watched Sheldon kiss Penny's cheek and even overlook that he accidently drank from Leonard's glass.

The dinner was full of lots of laughter as stories about their past flittered through the sixty guests in the room. Close friends were remembering times Penny would egg Sheldon on. Leonard explained the time Penny's underwear ended up on the phone lines and Sheldon finally explained the physics of that to Penny. They cut the cake and fed one another all the while Missy was asking her mother if Sheldon was replaced. He never let anyone touch his food.

Their first dance was the same Waltz they danced to the night of the ball, silently in their room after their first date, in front of everyone at their engagement dinner. And Leonard played the cellist's part, while Leanne surprised everyone and conducted the opening song. They danced and danced for what must have been an hour, almost entirely lost in their own world as they swept about the floor staring into one another's eyes. At one point Sheldon began to whisper into Penny's ear.

"I wanted to give you a physical token, a present, for today. But I thought sharing a memory with you would be more appropriate."

Penny smiled at him. She surely would value that more than yet another gift, as good as he is at picking them.

"When I first met you, I noticed how beautiful you were. And you were so friendly and so happy. Everything about you made me aware at just how much more advanced you were than myself, how much better I could be. When you called me a beautiful mind I fell in love right then, but I knew that despite your flirting I wasn't enough to keep you happy. I regret not trying then, but I am finally happy now."

This time her shriek was of joy. She jumped and hung on him like she won the lottery and her mind she did. They had overcome so many joint oversights, so many misunderstands and still, finally, came to the same inevitable conclusion. Opposites attract, and when the pull is strong enough, collide.

"I have a gift for you too. Though I need you to find Leonard, Howard and Raj for it as well."

Sheldon didn't ask why he had to go find the guys. Penny said she needed this and it was his job to see to those needs. He returned to her as she was beginning her conversation with a familiar face.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys invited Wil Wheaton." Howard stuck out his hand to welcome the man.

"Well he is a member of the squad and he helped me hugely today." She hoped Sheldon wouldn't try to correct her grammar. Nope, he was on his best behavior tonight. "So anyway, my wedding present to Sheldon is for all of you. Close your eyes. No peeking, especially you Sheldon."

Wil helped her put the metal pins in their hands before she let them open their eyes. They were stunned and turned to her for an explanation.

"Its going to cost too much to call back all the time from Switzerland. So, these have a dedicated contract with a satellite phone service." Penny looked to Wil for more help explaining.

"They work all over the world, except the Philippines and western Africa. I don't know why. Go on, try them."

The guys spent another stunned minute staring at Penny before hurriedly fastening the pins above their hearts.

Howard was the first to recover from the shock. "Are they, authenitic?"

"As authentic as you can get. A tech guy I know added in the calling features for me, custom. But the pins themselves are the exact ones I used on the set. So, yeah. You guys have real, functioning communicators."

She gave him love. And a sense of fashion. And help with presenting. And ordered him dinner. And took care of him. And made his childhood dream of instant communication possible. "YES!" He swung Penny around again before all four guys ran off to different corners of the room experimenting with their new toy. Penny smiled on, impressed that she got Sheldon yet another gift to freak out over and just overjoyed to see all her guys so happy. She knew it would be something they would all frequently use to stay in touch and it would make her feel all the more at home in Switzerland, surrounded by the geeky craziness.

Her father asked her for one more dance before the end of the night. She happily obliged.

-T—B—B—T—

If she hadn't already known how dexterous he was, she would have thought Sheldon developed a new super power as he undid the twenty fabric covered buttons on her dress in less than a minute. He slid the dress over her head with ease and miraculously spared a moment to hang it before going back to his work.

He loved every time they did this. It always almost felt new, like a little prize he could get whenever they were both in the mood. He loved that her skin was always so soft and that when he brushed his fingers down the inside of her arm she shivered. He had gotten used to loving this feeling that Penny had awoken inside of him. But tonight was different, it was more- complete.

For the first time in his life his head was totally clear. He may or may not have reached his professional goals and his work at CERN may or may not prove fruitful. But he had something more now that he ever before thought he would be capable of achieving- he had a family of his own. He was a man, like his father hoped he would become.

Penny enjoyed every moment of the night but this part was remarkable on its own. With a ring on her finger and a loving man at her side she laid totally dazed after the best sex of her life. She was still panting from it all as she looked over at Sheldon, his dazzling blue eyes fixed to hers. She told him how enjoyable it was, how she didn't even know her body could feel all that. He went into a scientific explanation as to how the endorphins already present in my system at the time of climax would have increased the effect. She didn't care, those endorphins were there because it was Sheldon.

She decided they would be sneaky tonight. "Let's put some clothes on." She cheered perkily.

"But why?" She knew he meant 'we aren't done yet are we?' she giggled.

"Because it is Saturday night. Laundry night and we are already hours late." She smiled evily. "that's my way of saying lets do it in the laundry room."

He laughed harder than she ever saw him let loose before as he climbed into his pajama bottoms entirely too excited at the prospect.

-T—B—B—T—

That night each member of the group laid in bed thinking of how easily life can change in just a week. Bernadette was wondering how she will feel when it is her turn to walk down the aisle. Howard was thinking that he needed to find a house for him and Bernadette, no matter how much his mother wanted him around, if Sheldon could grow up so should he.

Leonard was explaining to Leanne how Sheldon offered him a high ranking position in the department at CERN and asked her to consider coming with him. She was trying to figure out if she could get that funding she couldn't secure here in Europe and if she could she would say yes to Leonard in an instant. He understood her conditions and ignored her laugh as he pulled out his laptop and started typing up inquiries.

Raj was doing research of his own. As Amy took a shower he began shopping for engagement rings himself. He admitted it was still a little early, but he intended to get there. Besides he caught the garter, by tradition he should get married next. His parents were going to be so delighted in his choice, maybe. Amy was also researching, this time it was on how to determine if you are prepared for commitment. She decided that with her bouquet in hand she would leave the bathroom dressed in her white towel and ask Raj to move in together, surely it wouldn't be as much of a commitment shock as the image of a parody bride. She was so proud of her friends and herself for moving on with their lives and finding the right person to be with.

Penny's parents were fast asleep but dreaming about all the antics their daughter would get into married to her quirky genius. They gave themselves permission not to worry. In the six years Penny was with the boys she was always cared for and they knew when they would make the occasional visit to Switzerland that she would still be as bright and happy as ever on the Corn Queen's court.

Their nephew was busy thinking a new ways to impress his uncle and began drafting an email asking him for tutoring in sciences and math. He wanted to shape up and advance himself past Omaha like his aunt. He wanted to be more than his mom and be more _like _his uncle.

Finally, Missy and Mary returned to their room after thanking the minister several times. Missy plopped on her bed and told her mother how proud she was of Shelly and that she would fall sleep content that she could relax, he was being taken care of.

Mary was the most thankful of everyone. She raised a son that could alienate the most kind hearted of souls but when he drove back to Pasadena tomorrow he would be surrounded by the family he made for himself and he would be recognized for all his accomplishments. She was proud, proud she raised a son that could build a death ray and solve the big problems of the world and still somehow come around to notice the blonde girl across the hall.

* * *

><p>AN: This is a bittersweet moment for me guys. We have just one chapter left, posting tomorrow and then an epilogue. Thank you all who have been reading and pushing me on with your reviews.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Well, this is the final chapter. There will certainly be an epilogue by tomorrow though, and perhaps a follow up in the next month or so. Thank you all for reading.

I do not own the big bang theory.

* * *

><p>"Leonard." Sheldon decided if he wanted to get through he had to call from Penny's cell phone.<p>

"Sheldon? I gave you that watch to wake Penny..." he was trying to stifle giggles a Leanne playfully poked him in his ticklish spots.

"Yes, and thank you for that. It was invaluable this morning. But that is not what I am calling about."

Leonard rolled his eyes, Sheldon could never just get to the point.

"Raj loaned Penny his car to take our parents to the airport after breakfast but we can't all fit. Could you drive with us as well? Their flights leave within 15 minutes of one another."

Leonard hardly realized that today was their last morning in Las Vegas. Soon they would be packing up their cars and driving Back to Pasadena, all incredibly different than when they arrived.

"Tell you what. I will drive Raj's car and Penny can drive mine and keep it all the way back to Pasadena. I am gonna ride back with Leanne." Leonard seriously hoped Sheldon would't balk at such changes to the car assignments. He expected some lengthy speech but instead was shocked.

"Thank you Leonard." Sheldon was actually grateful. Leonard just starred at the phone until Leanne hung it up and told him to get ready for breakfast.

-T-B-B-T-

For their last breakfast together on vacation, Mary requested that Penny's father offer up a prayer for the table. He hadn't really been prepared for that. In fact, Penny's wedding last night was the first time he stepped foot in a church in ten years. He believed in God and was thankful for his recent blessings but he just never got himself to the pew on Sunday. As he bent his head he decided he would have to change that.

Everyone ate with gusto. The week had been exciting and exhausting and everyone felt like they lost a couple pounds somewhere between chasing after an angry Penny and dancing their hearts away at the flash wedding. A great deal of conversation was dedicated to discussing just how oddly plausible all this seemed at the end of it, yet a week ago the expectation would have been that they would be driving home broke and annoyed with an over controlling Sheldon.

Sheldon laughed at the jabs being thrown his way. He knew his friends appreciated him even if they did think he was and call him crazy. It really didn't matter much to him, it never did. He cared what they thought because he wanted this, wanted a life with people in it but he could never change his personality entirely. He was still himself, he still felt ill after accidently drinking Leonard's water last night. He just thought better than to make a big deal about it at his wedding. And he did still crave a routine but resigned to the fact that most of it would have to change once he and Penny moved to Switzerland, and change even more when they had children.

But that was a prospect he could live with. Change was not something he ever enjoyed before but with Penny he could trust that she would try to keep his life as stable as possible while simultaneously being the very thing to disrupt it. She was a contradiction unto herself but that is why he loved her.

Penny was starting to realize how dependent she had already become on Sheldon's schedules and routines. Had he not reminded her this morning she would have forgotten that it was the end of the week. She, and everyone back in Pasadena, got used to oatmeal on Monday and non-optional hot beverages when you are upset. She smiled knowing that Sheldon was probably going to write up a new schedule but this time she would be included in the decision making. At least he didn't want a relationship agreement, though the marriage license was probably enough to satisfy that need.

Now she would still be able to continue her life as she had formed it over the last several years and still look forward to new things, new improvements. She decided this morning after talking it over with Sheldon that she would do one more Tuesday night shift at the Cheesecake Factory to bring him his burger and then she would quit, spending the rest of the time before their move in preparing herself for university level courses. She was delighted he agreed and even more delighted he accepted the invetiable change in his eating habits. Thinking of everything he is giving up, she looked to him.

"Sheldon," she whispered. "I think when we go over our new routine we need to keep laundry on Saturday nights." She winked.

He turned beet red and tried to hide his kiss to her, but not without the whole table noticing.

-T-B-B-T—

"Thank you for driving Missy and I Leonard." Mrs. Cooper hugged him, followed by Missy.

Both families were at the airport now, both flights leaving from the same terminal. Everyone felt that it was too soon to say goodbye.

Leonard helped Missy and Mary load their incredible amount of luggage at the ticket counter as Sheldon helped bid goodbye to Penny's parents.

"I knew I liked you son." Sheldon was surprised, it was the first time a man called him son in many years, since his father died.

"May I call you dad? Sir?" Sheldon was unsure of the particulars of this social protocol. Penny's father laughed and slung an arm around him.

"Of course! Call me dad like Penny here calls me. Your momma asked Penny to call her just that, so I think my wife would like you to call her mom, if you never call your own mother that." Oh, how thankful Sheldon was that someone explained every detail of it to him. He looked at his mother in law, a woman he only met two days ago.

"Mom." She smiled. "I hope your flight back is comfortable. Please come visit us, we will keep a guest room specifically for your visits. Penny made me promise to have Christmas in Pasadena every year, maybe we can all gather there this year."

Penny was proud of him. He was trying his hardest to be part of her family as much as Penny had become part of his. She knew he would never like her sister and brother and from what she heard she wouldn't like his brother either, he still picked on Sheldon. But they had their parents entirely in love with the new family forming and she knew there would be very few fights in the future, especially when it came to the grand kids (except who gets to spoil them more.)

All the women began to cry as Mary and Missy made it to them. No one wanted to say goodbye just yet but it was time, the week was over and Penny and Sheldon had lots to do before they could begin to set off to Switzerland. More hugs were exchanged than Leonard could keep track of before both sets of familes flew back to Galveston and Omaha and Penny was left clutching Sheldon's arm for support.

She missed them all already, and their planes hadn't even taken off.

-T-B-B-T—

Penny's eyes finally dried by the time she started to pack her clothes for the trip home. She never realized how much sense all of the little peculiarities of Sheldon's packing habits made sense. He taught her how she can prevent the elastic of her socks from over stretching by folding and not balling them up. And he neatly folded her jeans along the seams while she hung his dress shirts, tux and blazer in his garment bag.

She then began to wonder what to do about Meemaw's wedding dress when Sheldon presented her with a brand new garment bag. It was decided that the last person to wear it should keep it. Penny had promised Missy that at her wedding she would be sure to return it to her, but Missy stated she probably wouldn't fit it. If she did, she would be delighted to wear it but Penny should save it for her own kids some day.

Once again Penny started to tear up before Sheldon hugged her and told her not to worry, they would visit both their familes for a week each before they left for Europe.

He couldn't believe he could actually understand all the emotions coming out of Penny. She cried the whole morning and he could understand why she would miss everyone so much. But she was also smiling during most of that crying too, and amazingly he understood: she was happy. She was happy her family could come and see her, that his family was there too, that they were married. He was nearly overcome with joy himself. He never before knew how exciting it would be to be depended on for more than just intellectual talent. He was Penny's emotional support too when she clung to his arm this morning, as she looked around the hotel room right now as they prepared to leave.

"I am going to miss this place Sheldon." She sighed, so much happned here.

"Don't worry." He kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her. '_I am getting good at this whole emotions thing.' _"We will come back next year if you like, this time actually spend more than an hour at the casino."

She laughed all the way down the hall as they met up with their friends.

Everyone was packed and in the lobby for Sheldon to check them out when they heard a large crowd singing behind them.

"Sheldon! Penny!" Tina Grey cried. "We can't let you leave just yet. Come with us, we will take care of the rest of your check out." She instructed a bell hop to put their bags in their cars and had everyone follow her.

They were at the foyer formed by a large hall leading to the ball room their reception was in last night. All the staff of the Shenny Squad was there, each looking positively enthusiastic. Tina Grey was in the center of the crowd in front of the doors, in front of something covered with a sheet.

"Penny, Sheldon. For the last meeting of this all-too-entertaining Shenny Squad we wanted you here for this moment. It has been a tradition of our hotel since its opening that a new function room, chapel or ballroom be named after the first wedding to take place in it." She removed the sheet, revealing a plaque on the wall. "I present to you the Dr. Sheldon Lee and Mrs. Penelope Cooper grand ballroom. It has been officially nicknamed the Shenny suite."

The plaque did in fact read those very words, and a picture of them dancing in each other's arms was sketched into the bronze plating. They had never expected this, that they would have made a permanent mark on the city. Their friends and their super-crazy devotion to all things entertaining and sneaky touched themselves and the lives of so many others in just a week.

"Promise us you will return for your anniversary." Tina smiled widely as she hugged them both and wished them as happy a life together as she had with her husband.

-T-B-B-T—

Penny laughed at herself when everyone pulled over for the first established bathroom break of their drive home. At this point in the drive to Las Vegas she had been determined to put thoughts of Sheldon on the back burner and overcome her silence. But this time she was too happy to play along with Sheldon's driving games and discuss with him everything that had to do to get ready for Switzerland.

They hadn't even solidified when they wanted to leave but Dr. Gamble assured them that they could take whatever time they needed. The department was Sheldon's, created specifically for him because of his incredible work on string theory. Once Penny heard that, she knew if she had had doubts at that point she would have had to ignore them, you simply don't marry a man like Sheldon Cooper and expect he would be satisfied with just one incredibly life altering scientific accomplishment. No, he would be this way his whole life.

All four cars were occupied by their respective couples until the last bathroom break about forty five minutes from Pasadena. Bernadette decided to take the ride with Leanne and Amy as they drove to the mall, Amy didn't want to return home without an entirely new wardrobe. Howard took Bernadette's car, Raj took his own with Leonard and followed Sheldon and Penny back to apartment 4A. All the vacations and expeditions the guys ever took always ended up together, right back here.

When they got into the lobby, all carrying at least one of Penny's bags they stood stalk still at a sign posted by the elevator. "Back in operation."

"Wait, wait." Howard couldn't keep his excitement hidden. They experimentally pushed the call button, an actual elevator car emerged.

Sheldon insisted that Penny not risk its safety yet, though did allow his friends carrying the bags to test its safety. Most of the rest of the building were experimenting with the new elevator as well so the three were easily beat to the apartment by Penny and Sheldon. He had already gone to the refrigerator and was pulling out a few bottles of water when the other friends came in, staring at Penny on the sofa.

Howard looked to Sheldon, clearly still a little shell shocked from the week. "Sheldon, aren't you going to tell her to move?"

Sheldon just then noticed Penny sitting in his spot. He walked over to her, clearly pensive. "Yes, Penny, up please."

She got up, not without a mumble, as Sheldon took his spot. She started to walk away but not before Sheldon reached his arms up around her and pulled her down to his lap. "My wife can sit anywhere she chooses Howard."

Penny smiled at her three friends, who all looked entirely bewildered. Leonard's shock turned to a grin that lit up his whole face as he looked to his friends.

"Holy crap, all that actually _did_ happen!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Epilogue **

I do not own the big bang theory.

* * *

><p>"Wolowitz to Cooper." Howard's voice sounded incredibly clear from the silver and gold pin.<p>

"Cooper here." On each end of the conversation both men's wives rolled their eyes.

"You ready yet, or is Penny still trying on a hundred different skirts? Bernadette can't seem to figure out what to wear either." Howard seemed almost proud of that, he had a wife and typical husband problems.

"I heard that Howard!" Bernadette chided him.

"Hurry up and meet us downstairs in ten minutes. Wolowitz out."

The guys really did love the communicators Penny gave them five months ago at her wedding. She never thought just how convenient it would be for her too, if she ever needed to talk to one of the girls the smart voice command would pick up on her requests as well and dial Bernadette without any effort. She thought maybe she should expand on the communicator network.

She really couldn't figure out what to wear. How does one dress for a goodbye party? She didn't want to look like a slob but she didn't want to look like she wasn't herself either. It was just too hard to say goodbye without adding in the problems related to proper attire. '_Why didn't I ask Sheldon to research this for me?'_

"Penny, please. Either of the last two dresses you tried on would be fine." Sheldon was starting to lose patience. He didn't want to keep Howard or anyone else waiting. Ever since Howard's wedding the two married men became a little closer to one another, understanding the issues you can have with a wife.

"I don't want to just look fine! I want to look perfect. This is the last time they will all see me before I balloon up like cartoon character in the Thanksgiving Day parade." Penny kept checking her reflection side to side in her full length mirror.

"Penny, that's a bit of an exaggeration. You have only gained a few pounds since we got married." She glared at him; obviously he never got the memo on talking about your wife's weight. He ignored the look. "They are all going to expect it anyhow, once we tell them you are pregnant. Frankly, I still don't understand why we had to wait so long."

"I am only ten weeks along Sheldon! Most people wait until the end of the first trimester, but we'll be long gone by then." She was getting quite emotional lately, more so now with her hormones flocculating like crazy.

He hugged her, never more happy to have such problems. Who would have expected that when they decided to put off their move to Switzerland by a few more months that he would be leaving with a _pregnant_ wife in tow. She was radiant; she had that pregnancy glow everyone always talked about. And, she was Penny.

"Come on, Penny. Bernadette should be downstairs with Howard any minute. Your current dress looks beautiful. I always did love you in dark blue."

She smiled, remembering the dress he bought her the night of his big presentation. It was months ago but could have seemed like years. She and Sheldon had naturally adapted to being married and living together, even building a new routine for themselves and their friends.

It helped that Leonard had asked to switch places with Penny. He took her apartment until last month when he moved into Leanne's. They had decided it would be silly for both to continue their leases here in Pasadena since both were coming to Switzerland anyhow. Penny had never been more delighted when the guys told them that Leanne got her funding, was moving in with Leonard and that Leonard and Sheldon got houses next to one another. They would still be neighbors and Penny would still be able to constantly talk to her new and closest friend.

"Bernadette to Penny." She was clear as bell, her voice popping off Sheldon's chest.

"Penny here." This time, the husbands gave proud smiles.

"Get your butt downstairs. We all know you are pregnant; you have been throwing up enough. Whatever you wear isn't going to hide it any longer. Oh, and congratulations."

Penny could feel her smile widen as they left for the party.

-T—B—B—T—

Raj and Amy decided to host the party in their new loft condo in downtown Pasadena. They had bought it just two months ago but thanks to some help from Sheldon, the move went so smoothly everything was completed in a very short time.

No one was really surprised when Raj proposed to Amy on a vacation to India. He had decided that she should meet his parents before he made the final decision. Surprisingly his father found her matter-of-fact nature comforting and his mother was just delighted she would have a shot at grandchildren herself someday. Priya hadn't held a steady boyfriend since Leonard.

When they came back from the trip and announced it to everyone, Sheldon congratulated them and praised them for sticking to the traditions of the garter and bouquet toss. Leanne and Penny hopped up and down in their excitement that yet another couple was getting married. Howard and Bernadette had had to listen for weeks to Raj second guess every part of his plan, trying to make it perfect. So in addition to being happy for their friend, they were glad the process was over.

Amy welcomed Sheldon, Penny, Bernadette and Howard in, pointing out that Leonard and Leanne would be there any second. The loft was decorated with many candles and lots of pictures of all the times the friends shared together. There were pictures of Raj and Leonard when they saw the Large Hadron Collider on Valentine 's Day. Another picture of Amy and Sheldon trying to capture Amy's smoking monkey while it ran off with Penny's purse. Some were of the days before even Penny had met them. Times when they began to visit conventions together and form their friendships.

Two pictures stuck out most to Penny though. The first was a picture of her when she first began dating Leonard. It was a happy memory now, part of the process of their growing friendship. But when compared to the picture of her and Sheldon on their wedding day she smiled with all her strength. Anyone following her life from the outside probably wouldn't have expected that she would end up loving Sheldon and actually happily married to him. But on some level all of her friends did and so did she. He was her rock, the father of her unborn child and the only man for which she could part with her family of friends.

Sheldon began to show some pictures of the house they bought in Switzerland to some of the other friends gathered at the party. Stuart was most interested in the architecture; he was an artist after all.

"This room is interesting, was it a nursery before you bought it?" He asked of Sheldon.

Everyone else was looking at the house plans now as well, curious as to what to expect when they came to visit. Penny and Sheldon were caught in a stare until finally she nodded permission; apparently everyone had figured it out anyway.

"No, I turned it into one when I visited last month. Penny is pregnant; I figured I would get a head start while I had a lessened work load."

Everyone was jumping up and down offering congratulations and hugs and offers of babysitting when they came back to Pasadena half the year. Penny was nearly overwhelmed by the love everyone already had for her unborn child as Bernadette and Leanne began talking into her belly. It was one of the happiest moments of her life, sharing good news with everyone she loved just as she was about to set off on her big adventure with her husband.

Sheldon couldn't have been more content with his life at the moment. He had a steady career that would allow him use of the Large Hadron collider for experiments. He had his best friend moving with him and the ability to help the others come as well. His wife was pregnant and his family was now rapidly expanding. His mother had already begun contemplating a retirement in Europe once she became a grandmother and even he could admit it would be nice to have her interfering in his life again. Right when he was about to tell everyone thank you for everything they have done for him he got a call and decided to step into the hall so he could hear.

"Dr. Cooper?" the mystery voiced asked.

After a few minutes Penny decided to go find Sheldon. It was unlike him to be on the phone longer than a few minutes unless something was wrong.

"Moonpie?" She asked, hoping to knock him out of his state. He was just standing there, staring at his phone, the call long since disconnected.

"Penny?" No emotion in the question whatsoever.

"What's wrong? Did something happen with meemaw?" Meemaw had been fairly sick lately, she hoped the worst hadn't happened.

"No. I was awarded the Nobel Prize."

She just looked at him. And he just looked at her. It was a long moment before anyone said anything.

Howard popped his head into the hall. "Guys, you can't just leave your own party. What's going on?"

Another moment passed with them just staring at one another. Penny broke first.

"He won! He won!" She started screaming as she ran back to the party. She was in the middle of the condo now where everyone could see her. "Sheldon finally got the Nobel Prize!"

He didn't know what to love more, her or the fact that she was so proud.

-FIN-

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone once again for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did. I would love more reviews! Let me know what you might like to see in a sequel and I just might get to it.<p>

:-D


End file.
